Nectar of the Gods
by The.Pen.Writ
Summary: Sequel to A Wolf's Cry...An Angel's Tear. Aniela has been captured, but when she is helped by a surprising ally in the Volturi's castle a friendship stornger than any other takes place and Embry finds something more than friendship. Jacob/Aniela Embry/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I know I have been horribly neglecting both my stories and have decided to try to kick-start my inspiration again by going back and editing the chapters. I haven't really changed anything major in most chapters – mostly just cleaned it up a bit and fixed some minor details. Hope most of my readers are still with me and enjoy the story still. **

**Edited: 12/20/2012 **

* * *

**Prologue **

Fuzzy light, muffled voices, blurred sight and numbness. It was all that she knew. That and the plush mattress under her. It hadn't always been a mattress, it was a smooth cushion before and hard, freezing arms before that. Now, though, all was quiet – still. Only half of it penetrated Aniela's drugged brain.

It had been a long trip, Aniela knew. She remembered most of it. Remembered the harsh wind as it whipped over her face while the cold body holding her sprinted through the forest. Remembered the voices when they stopped. They were pleased - one or two of them sounded gleeful as a commanding presence took charge. Then she remembered they ran again. They ran for such a long time, the icy wind clawing at her bare, exposed skin. Then the sound of rotating air from a propeller replaced the sound of rushing air.

Aniela had drifted in and out of consciousness during the hours the plane was air born. Cool leather seats caressed Aniela's prone body. And, on one occasion when Aniela drifted to awareness, a frozen hand stroked her hair, sending shivers down to her toes. She hadn't been awake as the plane landed and when she had awoken again a plush mattress was cradling her.

Now Aniela was only vaguely aware of the happenings around her - graceful, silky movements. No sound except for the voices, muffled by her hazy mind, sounded at first. Then a soft steady beep jumped to the front as something cool and smooth touched her chest.

Something crinkled as plastic moved and a sudden sharpness pricked the inside of her left wrist. The sensation felt magnified in her half conscious state. Aniela cried out, but settled as a warm numbness spread, first at her wrist and hand, then through her arm and body. An urge to sleep swept over her like the numbness as a blanket was pulled around her. She hardly registered the second prick to the inside of her arm right below her elbow and the feeling of her blood rushing from her.

Darkness came again to comfort her. The last thing Aniela was aware of was the soft beep coming from her right.

The empyrean eyes watched curiously as the Masters' moved about the room across the corridor. They were excited, pleased about something going right. But something wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong. The Masters' had a physician; a greedy man who sold his discretion for the right price. It appeared the masters had found a new addition to their mythical collection.

As the Masters' led the doctor from the room and down the corridor the curious eyes followed their movement, waiting until the figures were a great deal away. Slowly, cautiously, a quick, slender body went to the door and stole inside.

It was dark, only the glow of the few lit candles danced across the walls. The light revealed a queen sized, ornate wood bed, upon which laid a still form. The eyes darted around the room again, taking in the fact there was a clear bag of fluid on a metal rod with a tube leading to the lump in the bed. A beep sounded from a box to the right side, a steady green light traveled from one side to the other, mountains appearing with each beep.

Moving to the side of the bed the eyes looked down at the form lying there. It was a girl, a young woman, with midnight hair and skin like caramel. She looked thin and almost peaceful beneath the white satin sheet. Long lashes brushed her cheeks; closed lids hiding the color of the irises behind. She almost looked peaceful, but anyone who was carried into the castle by the Masters' henchmen wouldn't experience peace for a long time.

The lithe body left the room as quietly as it had entered and hurried back to the room across the one that the girl lay. She had looked peaceful, but no one brought to the castle to be hooked up to an IV and heart monitor was peaceful.

They were, thought the owner of the ethereal eyes, a prisoner.

A prisoner like she was. Captured like a lightning bug in a child's jar, to be held for the joy of the capturer for as long as they wished. She couldn't stand the thought of it. Couldn't let it happen again. It wasn't right.

As she paced her room, her willowy dress flowing around her slim body, she made a promise to herself, a promise to the girl lying in the other room, a promise not to let another person suffer as she had. As she was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Edited: 12/25/2012 **

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Panic Rising**

Slowly a warm haze broke through Aniela's pleasantly blank sleep. She felt fuzzy all over, her mind felt fuzzy, her mouth, her throat, even the blood running through her veins felt fuzzy. Aniela tried valiantly to rush through her awakening, her memories starting to return to her, but the harder she tried the more tired she felt. As her body resisted her efforts, panic began to mount in her.

She was in the Volturi's lair, thousands of miles away from home at the mercy of red-eyed, blood sucking demons. What happened to her brother? What happened to Quil, Embry and the rest of the tribe? What happened to Jacob? The thoughts and questions continued to swarm Aniela's head, her panic ascending with each one.

As her panic reached a new height Aniela was suddenly aware of everything around her. A frantic beeping sounded from her right. The beeps increased speed until a moment later when Aniela finally burst through the veil between her dark abyss and consciousness. At once her eyes snapped open, darting around her surroundings, and she struggled to sit up. A small cry escaped her lips.

She was in an unfamiliar from and, again, panic rose in her chest, filling her with a hysteria that she couldn't control. With another fearful cry she pulled at the EKG pads attached to her chest. The sticky glue holding them to her chest pulling at her delicate skin. Flinging those aside she scrambled off the bed. She got a few steps away before she felt a tug form her left wrist. Hardly realizing what it was - only knowing it was holding her back - Aniela ripped the needle from her arm, not caring as blood rushed from the wound. Her flight or fight instinct was running in hyper drive, heavy on the flight. The only thing Aniela cared about was getting out of the room.

Escape. It was all she was focused on. Escaping the Volturi. Nothing else mattered. She didn't pay any mind to the small rivulet of blood running down her hand from the IV she tore out of her wrist. Aniela threw open the door and spared only a hasty glance down each direction of the hall before she dashed to the right, running as fast as her weakened muscles could take her.

The hall was decorated with rich tapestries and her foot falls echoed with soft pattered from her bare feet on the stone floors. She ran for a few minutes before coming to a split in the hall. Not pausing to look down the two different directions Aniela turned to the left and was greeted with a stone wall.

The air in her lungs rushed out with a soft whoosh as she fell to the ground. Dazed Aniela put a hand to her head to steady the spinning world and looked up curiously. Gasping she scrambled back, her heart firmly logged in her throat.

Before her stood the biggest man she had ever seen. He towered over her menacingly and his muscles made her tremble. His black hair was cropped short and hardly reached three inches in length. He had a dark skin tone, but it looked odd pared with the white pallor he got from his vampirism. He was handsome like all the vampires in the world, but he outsized all the ones she'd seen. He stood, like a wall in the center of the hall. Blocking the path Aniela would have taken he gazed down at her with an amused expression reflecting in his blood red eyes.

He stepped towards Aniela and she scooted back at his advance, keeping the distance between them. Again the hulking vampire took a step towards her and again Aniela scooted back. They did this tango a couple more times. Finally the guy took another step near her Aniela's back pressed against something hard and ice cold.

Tensing automatically she knew what was behind her. Looking up only confirmed what she had thought. Standing behind her was another man, not nearly as big as the one in front of her, but still terrifying in his own right. His olive complexion, much like the other guy, had a chalky offset and his shoulder length black-brown hair stood out against it. He, too, wore a look of amusement as he gazed down at her on the floor.

This time when the vampire reached for her Aniela could only gasp in fear as his cold hands wrapped completely around the top of her arms like iron shackles, bruising them instantly. With a simple tug from the vampire behind her Aniela was up and dangling four or five inches off the floor. Her heart thundered in her throat, choking her with terror.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her fight or flight instinct instantly forgetting all thoughts of flight and turning to full fight mode. Gathering all the strength in her body Aniela started to struggle with the fierceness of a desperate woman. The hold on her arms didn't increase at all as she thrashed, kicked and screamed with despair and fear.

The guy in front of her easily stilled her movements with a painful slap to the face. Her cry echoed as she felt something in her cheek crack. She could feel the left side of her face begin to swell. Tears ran down her face as she once again began to fight. The vampire in front of her raised his hand once again, but before he could move his hand more than an inch towards her already battered face another startlingly pale hand halted him.

Looking through her one un-swollen eye Aniela could see another figure standing beside the monster in front of her. The new figure was slim, almost small compared to the other two. His skin was as pale as the others, but his seemed to have no under tone of color. He was almost translucent looking. It was a shocking contrast from his long black hair and startling red eyes. He seemed to float as he moved forward to address the two vampires around Aniela.

"Tsk, tsk, Felix. This isn't how we treat our things; we treat them with great care." The new vampire said, his tone a regal reprimand.

"Sorry Aro." The vampire, Felix, replied lowering his arm.

Aro looked at the big vampire and nodded slightly before turning his blood thirsty eyes back to Aniela. "Aw, my little Angel," He purred as he lightly traced a cold finger down Aniela's cheek. His red eyes closed for a moment before opening again. "There's no need to be frightened. We left everyone back in that little town unharmed. Well, relatively unharmed."

Aniela flinched at the smile that spread over his blue lips. Her breathing increased again as flashes of her friends back in Forks flashed through her mind. They were quickly followed by memories of her brothers and then by her mother's death.

Aro's smile widened as Aniela thought of her mother's face, almost like he could see it as well. "Ah yes, she was beautiful. You look a lot like her, and your blood is just as sweet."

Aniela whimpered softly, her terror mixing with rage at the fact that he had the audacity to even mention his mother in front of her. He had no right to even think about her, let alone talk about her after what he did.

"Shut up!" She hissed, her voice almost hysterical.

Aro frowned a little and turned his attention to the vampire holding Aniela. "Demitri, it seems our guest is feeling a little cranky, I think she needs to rest. Will you please escort her back to her room?" He spoke as if asking a question, but the command wasn't to be mistaken.

Aniela could feel the vampire behind her nod his head at Aro's request and, with unnatural ease, Aniela was put over his shoulder. He held her like a sack of potatoes, her head hung down the vampire's back with her legs resting down his chest. The world spun as he turned to walk back down the hall.

With as much effort that she could muster Aniela struggled as the vampire identified as Demitri carried her down the hall she had just ran down. Her struggles did nothing to help her; Demitri easily took control and stilled her futile thrashing by wrapping her in his arms. Aniela looked around frantically as they drew nearer to the room she had just escaped from minutes prior. Her desperation grew the closer they got. Tears danced down her face unchecked and she cried out in misery when she was carried over the threshold into the room.

"Quickly lay her on the bed, but be careful. I will not have you damaging her more than she already has been." Aro said, shooting a pointed look at Felix.

Demitri gently laid Aniela on the bed, but almost instantly had to restrain her as she tried to get up and fight. Aniela could feel her wrists bruise under his steep grip.

Aro looked to Felix and motioned to the door. "Go get the doctor. We need to keep her sedated. Be quick about it."

With a curt nod Felix was out of the room and down the hall.

"Oh and Felix," Aro called, his voice barely rising, "Tell him to bring enough for a few months." There was a grunt of conformation and Aro turned back to Aniela.

She was laid on the bed, Demitri holding her wrists down to the bed as she flailed her legs. The left side of her face was completely inflamed. She could hardly see between the tender purple flesh of her left eye, but tears still leaked from both eyes.

"Why?" She sobbed, "Why are you doing this?"

Aro moved closer to the bed, his hand gently stroking Aniela's black hair like one would pet a dog.

"You mean why aren't you dead yet?" He asked before answering his own question, "Because my dear, it would be a shame to have something so precious be gone so fast. This way we will be able to enjoy our delectable treat more than just once."

At his words Aniela began to bawl. She couldn't take in enough air through her sobs, her erratic breaths turning into hyperventilating heaves.

"Now, now, hush little Angel. It'll be ok." Aro cooed as he continued to pat her head in an almost sadistic reminiscent portrait of a parent calming a frightened child.

Aniela continued to cry and kick, she didn't know for how long, but finally footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. The doctor, she blearily recognized him from before, was led into the room by Felix. He had a black medical bag in his hand and he went straight to work. Directing Demitri to hold Aniela's left hand out palm down the doctor pulled out a needle and medical tape. He quickly found the vein and inserted the IV needle into her skin.

Aniela cried out, not with pain, but with the knowledge that soon she would once again be trapped inside her mind. Once again she would be unable to stop vampires from taking her blood. Unable to protect herself from the nightmares that terrorized her in the darkness. She struggled, trying to wrench her hand from the grip around it, but Demitri's strength prevented her from doing anything more than scream when something in her wrist snapped.

Hearing the snap Aro turned his eyes to Demitri, the exasperation he was feeling glowing in his crimson eyes. "Be careful!" He hissed.

Demitri shrugged helplessly and changed his hold on Aniela so he was no longer putting pressure on her, now broken, wrist. Aniela whimpered, pain ridden from her abused face and wrist. It only took a moment or two before the same numbing sensation began to work its way through her body as it had the day before.

Slowly her awareness faded and she blinked confusedly up at the doctor. He was looked at her swollen face, prodding it gently, before he turned his attention to her injured wrist.

"Her left cheek is fractured, just a little bigger than a hair line I'd say and her wrist is broken." She heard him tell Aro as he faced the vampire.

"Well can you fix it?" Aro asked, his tone suggesting that the doctor would have some serious issues if he were to answer with anything other than a yes.

"Of course, it'll just take a little bit." The doctor said. He turned his attention to his medical bag and began taking out some supplies. He took out what looked like bandaging and a jar of ointment before he approached Aniela. As he opened the jar and made to apply some of the salve from inside it on her cheek Aniela's vision faded to black.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said that in my revisions I would mostly be making minor changes, but I've decided to change my original plot a bit and, as a result, Chapter 2 has been rewritten extensively. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it!**

**Edited: 1/2/2013 **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Hanging On A Prayer**

_**October- Three Months after the Attack  
**_

"I'm worried." Emily said to the group around her as she set the food filled plates down on the table. The Quileute pack was gathered at Sam and Emily's house like they usually were for pack meetings. They were all seated in the kitchen and had just finished their discussion a few minutes ago.

It had been three months since Aniela had been taken and the whole pack felt the repercussion in their hearts.

The pack all turned their eyes in the direction Emily was looking. Through the kitchen window they could see the lone figure of Jacob. He had been quiet during the pack meeting, looking sorrowfully down at his lap. As soon as the business was done he left to go outside.

Jacob was heartbroken and it reverberated to those around him. No one seemed to laugh as much, Quil and Embry especially. No one had any heart when they ran borders; Jacob had stopped running borders altogether. He never phased anymore –he didn't want the others knowing what thoughts were going through his mind. He didn't do much of anything anymore. He was quiet, only speaking when talked to directly and he rarely sought out any company.

Not only was he worrying Emily, but the others in the pack were equally as worried. No one was sure what to do or what to expect. They had never heard of pack members when they lost their imprints, it had never been mentioned in any of the legends and stories told to them by the elders. Even the elders themselves seemed to be at a loss of what to do; they didn't do much other than just letting Jacob cope in his own way.

He knew what he was doing to those around him. He knew that everyone was worried, but he had a hard time finding the strength to care. Jacob could hardly find the energy to do anything beside mourn and seethe. He mourned the loss of the one true thing in his life that completed him; he mourned the loss of his angel, his soul mate, his love. But under his sadness was a rage like nothing he had ever felt before.

All of the anger he harbored was directed at one thing, or in this case, a certain group of people. The Volturi was the target for his hatred. He was without his soul mate because of them. They took his love and he wasn't even sure what they did with her. Jacob didn't have any idea if she was alive and in their possession or if she had been bled and disposed of. He wasn't sure what one was worse.

Jacob felt as though half of him was missing. He felt incomplete without Aniela and lost. His days consisted of a grey, dreary, repetitive cycle. He would wake up –if he had been able to fall asleep the night before – and work up the energy to drag himself out of bed. Then he would either walk around the woods, usually to where he had first discovered Aniela's secret, or he would go to Aniela's house to sit in her room. Rarely did he even try to go to school and when he did go he was too distracted to do anything. He would rather go to Aniela's room and torture himself with her sent; the smell he had come to associate with the happiness he had once known.

Being around her belongings and pictures was Jacob's only small saving grace. Her things held her personality and her smell. Often Jacob would just sit on the floor in the middle of her room, close his eyes and lose himself in his thoughts and memories of Aniela. Andrew never bothered him, he respected Jacob's feelings and he mourned just as hard as Jacob did. The curly haired man had thrown himself into his work, hoping that by other people God would somehow see that he really was able to save peoples' lives.

But now as time passed it was getting harder and harder to numb the pain Jacob felt. No longer did being around Aniela's possessions dull the ache he felt in his chest, it seemed to make it sharper. Jacob knew he was slowly falling into a black hole of despair and he wasn't even trying to hide it like Bella had; he didn't have the strength to suppress the soul deep pain he felt.

Taking a deep breath Jacob let it out in a heavy sigh, turning his head to glance back at the group in the kitchen. Catching Quil's eye Jacob jerked his head, letting his friend know without words that he was leaving. Turing back to the lush woods before him Jacob started at a brisk walk into the trees heading in the direction of first beach. He continued his walk, letting his feet take him on his well-traveled path.

In only a few minutes he was working his way through the woods behind Aniela's house. He slowed slightly as he passed the safe house. It still looked as run down on the outside as it had before, but now, Jacob knew, the inside matched. The door leading to the back room had been demolished by the two Italian blood suckers, but the day's following Aniela's abduction Jacob's anger had gotten the best of him and he took it out on the facility that was supposed to protect her.

The old wooden furniture that had been inside was nothing more than splinters that littered the floor. He had run a rampage through the shack, his fists flying, and no one had tried to stop him. They had let him work through his anger and pain in his own way. He had broken everything he could get his hands on, cracking several of his knuckles and dislocating his fingers when he battered the reinforced doors and locks.

Shaking his head mentally Jacob continued his path, drawing closer to the white house that stood before him. He pulled the silver key that sat in his pocket out as he got to the back door. Swiftly he unlocked the door and hurried up the stairs to his sanctuary. With the first step into Aniela's room Jacob felt as though a small load of the guilt, pain and sorrow was lifted from his heavy heart. There was still the swirl of emotion weighing on him, but enough of it eased so he no longer felt as though he was going to be crushed by it at any moment.

He moved to close the door, but held it open for a moment as the sound of puppy paws hitting the floor reached his ears. The two puppies ran into the room –bigger than before – and nuzzled with Jacob as he lay on the floor in the middle of the room. He lay on the plush carpet, his arms and legs spread out, letting the familiarity of Aniela's room surround him. His eyes closed and he let himself drown in his fantasies of Aniela walking through the door. Jacob laid there losing himself in his thoughts, he didn't pay attention to the time; just let himself shut down and his mind wander.

The door made no sound as it closed behind her. The only noise that echoed in the still room was the steady beat of the heart monitor over by the bed. She quickly, quietly, made her way to the bed. The tanned skinned beauty that lay upon it looked as peaceful as always. Aniela, the observer had learned that to be the girl's name, looked the same as usual. She had been coming to check on Aniela everyday for almost four months. She had taken it upon herself to watch over Aniela in her vulnerable state, to protect her when she could.

The Volturi kept Aniela unconscious with medicine and every few weeks the physician would come back and draw as much blood as he could without causing any serious harm from Aniela's prone body. Every time after they were done with Aniela she would sneak out of her room and sit with Aniela to make sure everything was alright. But over the past few months she had noticed something about Aniela was changing.

Aniela's once completely flat stomach hat been getting a little rounder with each passing month. Now Aniela's tummy had a rounded bump that was barely visible under the sheets. But she noticed it, her unusual eyes caught everything; it was one of her gifts.

She knew what it meant, but she also knew that no babe could be born into a place like this. And the medicine they were continually pumping into Aniela's system wasn't good for the growing babe. It broke her heart knowing that the helpless babe was suffering and that Aniela, the helpless mother, couldn't do anything.

She had watched for a month and a half as Aniela grew weaker in her comatose state and the bump grew a little bigger with each week. Now at almost four months she could handle no longer. She had tried to study the IV machine hooked to the girl, but chose to leave it alone for fear of doing more harm than not.

Helplessness was something quite familiar to her by now, but she was unaware how to handle the new wave that crashed over her as she looked at the sleeping girl in front of her. She felt swallowed by it. No longer able to keep her pathetic illusion of watcher and protector. She had failed at both already – unable to protect Aniela from the Masters' syphoning of her life's blood. There was no chance of her being able to protect the babe growing in Aniela's womb.

Heartsick and woebegone she took her place beside Aniela's bed and gripped her limp hand. Bringing it to her bowed forehead she whispered a prayer, hoping that the goddess was listening. "Please, Hera, hear me now. Aniela may not be of my blood, but I humbly beg of you – please watch over her. She is my only family here."

For two weeks she continued her pleas, becoming more and more forlorn with every rising sun that passed. Perhaps the deities had truly forsaken her. It didn't stop her from hoping that Hera would hear her whispered prayers and help the young woman where she had failed.

It wasn't until late at night when she was preparing to leave Aniela for the evening that her supplications were finally answered. As she rose Aniela let out a soft sound. It wasn't the normal sighs she'd heard before, it was distressed. Pain-filled.

Instantly worried she leaned over Aniela, her hand going to the sleeping girl's cheek. Something was ailing her. The skin beneath her hand was hot to the touch, a fever that hadn't been there the day prior. She pulled the thick blanket to the foot of the bed and looked her charge over as another distressed moan escaped her. Aniela's eyes were moving frantically behind their lids, her mouth was open as painful huffs slipped out and her entire body was tense as if poised for something. She had no idea what was wrong. No idea until her gaze focused on the young woman's abdomen.

Shoving the tunic away from the slight bump she stared as Aniela's stomach muscles flexed and relaxed sporadically. Knowing immediately what was happening she rushed from the room, collecting spare linens from her chamber, a small chest and –after dropping the items in to the chair beside the bed – ran warm and cool water into two dishes.

With her supplies collected she quietly closed and locked the door to the room. Though she was well aware that if the Masters truly wanted in it would do little to deter them, the pseudo barrier added a sense of protection. Without hesitation she set about removing the pants Aniela wore, followed by her underthings. The girl's bottom half now bared she layered two linens under her and one over her hips. The other linen was ripped into strips. One strip was dipped into the cool water and rested on Aniela's warm face. The other strips were put into the warm water to soak.

Turning to the small pewter chest she'd grabbed she opened the lid and pulled out the dried purple herb from within. Tears of Juno. It is said to have the power to repel vampires. She did not know if the stories were true, but, as she tossed the dried herm in the fire and watched it burn, she hoped they were.

She returned to the girl's side an re-wet the cool cloth, gently wiping her face before resting it on her forehead once again. She noticed Aniela's breathing pickup. Soothing and shushing the girl in her native language she watched the sleeping girl's face and placed her hand on her neck to check on her pulse.

"Shh, shh. It will be alright young one. Your body is protecting you." She cooed, eyes glued to the heart monitor on the side of the bed.

Aniela's pulse held steady for a moment and spiked with a rapid beat before settling again. She stared hard at the machine, her hand still grasping Aniela's wrist to feel herself as the pattern continued. As the rapid beats became more frequent she stood from her place beside Aniela and moved to kneel between the young woman's legs.

Settling her hands on Aniela's quivering womb she slowly and firmly began to apply pressure in a downward motion. Repeating the pressing she watched Aniela's face and heart monitor closely for any signs of undue stress. She continued her ministrations for nearly twenty minutes before the young woman under her let out a moan that held both pain and relief.

The exhale was immediately by a rapid loosening of her muscles and a rush of blood from between her thighs. Immediately she was there. Quickly wrapping the solid linens up and sitting them aside before returning to Aniela and beginning to clean her. Once she had cleaned the young woman up she grabbed the soiled lined and disposed of it where she was hopeful the Masters wouldn't find it.

When she returned to Aniela's room she had to take moment and lean against the heavy door. Her hands trembled. Clenching them against her sides she closed her eyes and took another to gather herself.

_It was for the best. The babe is better off living in the Elysian Fields._ She had told herself this already, but she still found her heart heavy with sorrow at the loss of such an innocent and the pain the mother would know when she learned. With one last deep breath she gathered her courage and returned to her charge.

Aniela shivered beneath the heavy duvet and her hair stuck to her face and neck with sweat. Her old training took over and she went about taking care of Aniela. Stoking the fire to keep it high the room stayed warm and light. She pulled the covers off the younger woman and washed the woman from head to toe with the warm, wet cloths. When she had given Aniela a through wash she redressed her, covered and sat beside.

She began to hum softly and stroke the damp hair off ward's forehead, her resolve to protect the sleeping young woman renewed and her determination to help her more solid than ever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here it is, the very long awaited third chapter. I am so sorry I was a bad author and made you all wait so long for this chapter. But now I'm done high school and I have some free time so hopefully the updates will becoming more frequently. Just and FYI this chapter is a little rough, I had a hard time writing it in a way that worked for me, but we finally meet the mystery girl. I hope you like it. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks. Enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
Ambrosia**

The group stood motionless in the wide, grassy clearing. They stood apart –on side pale, granite statues, the other tall, dark skinned towers. But they mourned together. It was silent. Everything was quiet, the wind didn't dance with the leaves, the birds didn't sing, even the stream seemed to mute the water's trickle. I was as if the world around them mourned as they did.

No one looked at each other; all eyes were focused on the lone figures that stood at the forest's edge. Same had called the meeting asking the Cullens to join them in neutral territory and as Bella looked at Jacob she could see why.

They all watched him as he watched nothing. His chocolate eyes were blank, dead to the world around him. His shaggy brown hair looked ruffled, wry, as though someone had ran their fingers through it a thousand times and tried to pull it out. He looked like a shell of the Jacob Black he had been months before and it seemed to be getting worse.

"We need to get her back." Sam said without any prelude. The pack around him nodded their agreement, even Leah.

"That may not be possible." Carlisle stepped forward a little. The city of Volterra is protected by the Volturi, not only that but they are heavily guarded within their own castle."

"It doesn't matter. Aniela is family!" Embry exclaimed. "She's a part of this pack as much as any one of my brothers and we cannot –will not– leave her in the lair of some leeches who think of her as a meal!"

Everyone of the pack flinched at Aniela's name, but the Cullens could clearly see the agreement in their eyes.

Edward was still watching Jacob as the others argued with each other. The younger teen wasn't even trying to guard his thoughts. His head was a swirl of painful emotions and self loathing thoughts. But Edward didn't need his abilities to read the sense of complete lass that Jacob was feeling.

Edward knew the feeling well; it was the same feeling he'd experienced when he thought he had lost Bella. But he knew Jacob's was more than that; he'd lost part of his soul and, worst yet, Jacob had no way of knowing what happened to Aniela. Just imagining the sense of absolute sorrow that Jacob was going through Edward, too, was suddenly filled with a renewed determination to get Aniela back.

"We need to try." Sam said, his tone full of pack leader authority.

"Don't you use that tone with us you…" Rosalie started, but Carlisle silenced her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We understand why you want to try to get into Volterra, but even if we're able to get to the Volturi's castle there's no guarantee that Aniela is still there and if we'd even be able to get her."

"I have to try." The group looked over to the side where Jacob stood. He was no longer staring into space. Now his gaze was focused on the group –a severe determination in his chocolate orbs.

"I know what you're saying; I understand the risks and the challenges. I get all of that, but –" Jacob's voice faltered as it cracked with suppressed emotion, "But I just… I- I have to try to get her back. I can't live knowing she may be alive and I did nothing to try to save her. I need to try something."

The way Jacob's voice wavered slightly made the pack and most of the Cullens yearn to help. Edward stepped toward Jacob.

"I will help you try." He said, nodding his head with his decision. Jacob's response was a slight lightening of his eyes –relief knowing someone else was on his side and going to help.

"Jasper and I will also assist." Alice said as she danced her way to Edward's side, Jasper moving with her. Jacob and the pack turned their eyes to the remaining four Cullens.

Rosalie just shook her head resolutely. They would be receiving no help from her, and Emmett looked as though he was going to stay by her side. Esme looked torn. She knew the chances were almost nonexistent that they would be able to get into Volterra and find Aniela, but her caring side wanted so badly to put an end to the hurt that Jacob was suffering. Carlisle stood beside her, his face pensive with deep thought. Finally he side quietly and nodded with an unspoken decision.

"Alright," he said getting a surprised look from Rosalie, "I will go as well; maybe I can talk to Aro. I doubt it will do anything, but one never really knows."

Edward smiled at the man who was close to him than a father could be. Jacob practically sagged with the little amount of relief that was given as each member of the Cullens agreed. Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper- it was four more vampires on his side than before.

"Well now that that's settled I think we have a plan to think up and plane tickets to buy." Alice's voice spread through the quiet thoughts they were all lost in. The pack nodded as did the Cullens.

"Let's first decide who will be going. The fewer the people the easier it will be to blend in." Carlisle spoke reasonably.

Sam nodded his agreement. "Yes, I agree. Most, including myself, will need to stay and watch over the tribe."

The pack looked to Sam, wondering who he would allow to go and who would be ordered to stay behind.

"It's obvious that Jacob will be going," Sam started turning his eyes to the others that stood beside him- looking at each member in return. "I think that Embry should also go."

The mentioned boy smiled gratefully at his alpha, he wanted to be there to help Jacob and be by his side for it. Sam's eyes traveled to each pack member, skipping over the newer, younger ones.

"And I want Seth to go as well."

Surprised flashed through the eyes of the pack members. Most had assumed that Jacob, Embry and Quil would be going; they were the ones closest to Aniela. But sending Seth in Quil's place was a bit of a shock to all in the clearing.

"Why can't I go?" Quil questioned trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. He wanted Aniela back just as bad as they did and he was one of her and Jacob's best friends. He deserved to go.

Sam leveled his gaze at Quil. He understood what Quil was feeling, but he would be unwavering in his decision. "Because Claire is here and staying with Emily and I. Would you be able to be thousands of miles away knowing that you're busy rescuing Aniela while Claire is here in Forks without you looking after her?" He paused, letting his question really sink in.

"No, you would be distracted, unable to focus on your full attention on the job at hand." Sam's tone wasn't harsh or unkind, it was stern and honest.

Quil was quiet for a few moments, staring at Sam. He knew Sam was right, of course, but that didn't mean Quil didn't feel bad that he wouldn't be there with his best friend when he needed to be. After a long, drawn out minute Quil sighed his defeat; there was no arguing with Sam's logic. When he nodded the group turned back to the Cullens.

"Now we just need a basic outline of what we plan on doing once we get to Volterra."

~*~*~*~*~

Aniela sighed and gazed around, once again, at the room she was in. It really was a gorgeous room. The one upholstered wood chair, small foot stool, side table and two night stands on either side of the head board all matched the dark, ornate wood bed. The walls were stone, but tapestries of dark maroon hung along them to fight off some of the chill. Although with the stone fireplace across from the bed chilliness hadn't touched Aniela and the flames casted a dancing glow around the chamber. It was a very beautiful room, indeed, but it wasn't a room to Aniela. It was a prison. That's all it was in Aniela's opinion. A well furnished prison cell.

She'd been trapped in this room since she had woken up. How long ago that had been Aniela wasn't really sure. But she remembered as she slowly drifted out of the terrorizing darkness she had been stuck in she had heard muffled voices. It was the doctor; he was addressing an unknown person.

"If we keep her unconscious for too long she may not wake up at all." His voice was a fuzzy drone to Aniela's mind, but she understood what was being said. There had been a mumbled reply and then she was left alone. That was how it was when she awoke completely.

Aniela had been left alone since then and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. But now there was a gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach that Aniela knew was from the lack of food she'd received. She didn't dare leave her room though.

Yes, it was a prison, but it was also the only safe place for her that she knew of. So Aniela stayed in her room, huddled in the center of the bed, not daring to even see if the door was unlocked, and held herself in a small ball.

She could feel the after affect of the anesthetic they had pumped her with. Her head was a little cloudy, her body was slow and her mouth felt stuffed with cotton. She wondered how long they had kept her on the drugs, she knew it would have had to have been an extended time in order for her to still be feeling the effects hours later.

But just as her eyes began to feel heavy and her stomach had started growling again the metal latch of the wood door clicked open. Instantly Aniela tensed, her whole body becoming immovable iron and her eyes jumped to the doorway in fright.

Someone was standing on the edge of the threshold and Aniela felt her body tremble as the person walked into the room. The figure was slim, willowy almost, but extremely elegant in its moments. As it drew further into the room the glow of the fire revealed the person to Aniela's scared eyes.

It was a woman, a young woman. She looked the same age as Aniela or perhaps a little older. Her body was long and thin, but with ample curves turning her form into a long hour glass. Aniela's eyes moved to the girl's face. Startling eyes met Aniela's.

The irises of the girl's eyes started out a light blue on one side, but as it progressed to the other the color changed; it ended in a hazel green color. The effect was pretty, but it seemed that those eyes were piercing Aniela. It caused Aniela to turn her attention to the rest of the intruder.

She was pale, but it was a natural paleness, one that came from being out of the sun for a long time, not the ghostly, translucent, washed out paleness of the blood sucking abominations that took Aniela. The girl was human, Aniela was sure of it.

Almost as soon as that thought entered her mind she relaxed. The vampires weren't coming to kill her, yet. But Aniela stiffened a little as she continued to eye the strange girl.

Who was she? And, since she was human, why was she here? Was she stolen like Aniela? Could she be a fallen angel, too?

Questions raced through Aniela's head, her heart starting to speed up with each one.

The girl must have recognized the apprehension on Aniela's face because she changed her course and moved toward the arm chair and table. She set something down on the smooth table top and it was just then that Aniela realized the girl had a tray in her hands. She had been too focused on identifying the intruder as friend or foe to notice the round silver tray before.

The items on the tray clinked lightly with the girl's movements. Once the tray was on the table the girl stood and faced Aniela, her body relaxed and calming.

"It is quite a relief to see you have awoken." Aniela blinked in surprise. The girl looked young, but her voice –light, softly pitched and unrecognizably accented – sounded years older.

Aniela didn't know how to take the girl's words, so she nodded very slightly.

"I realize you don't know me." The girl said with a soft smile that instantly had a calming effect on Aniela, "I have been watching over you for a time now."

At the girl's words Aniela felt strangely comforted that this girl had been watching out for her, at least she had one person looking for her well being –even if the girl may be working for the ones who had captured her.

"Who are you?" Aniela asked, voice cracking in her dried throat.

The girl smiled again and quickly and gracefully turned back to the tray. There was a tinking sound for a moment before she turned back to Aniela. In her hand she held a porcelain cup that had steam wafting from the brim.

"My name is ambrosia." She said handing Aniela the cup. "Here drink this child."

Readily Aniela too the tea cup, the heated glass warming her hands. Sniffing the steam Aniela could smell honey and something else equally as sweet. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped at the tea experimentally. Instantly her whole body to her core felt as warm as her hands. Her tense muscled relaxed and she felt tired and wide awake all at once. This time Aniela tipped the cup back and drank as much as she could without scolding her throat.

When the cup was, sadly, empty Aniela looked to the girl and held the cup out. "May I have some more?" She asked hopefully.

Ambrosia smiled, but shook her head as she took the cup. "You may have more after you have eaten something."

At the mention of food Aniela's stomach gave a happy growl of approval. She covered her stomach with her hands, a small blush blooming on her cheeks.

Ambrosia just kept her smile on her face and turned back to the silver tray. She had brought only what she had thought Aniela's body could handle; fresh Italian break, light cheese and honeyed biscuits. She put a small serving of each food onto a plate and turned back to Aniela.

"Here you are," She said setting the plate on Aniela's lap. "Eat slowly, your body had been through a lot and your stomach will be sensitive." Ambrosia cautioned as she took a graceful seat in the arm char.

Aniela nodded and forced herself to pull small chunks of bread off instead of shoving a whole biscuit into her mouth at once. She ate at a slow pace, Ambrosia handing her another cup of tea when she was certain Aniela's stomach was handling it alright.

The two were quiet, each focused on something; Aniela on her food and Ambrosia on Aniela.

Ambrosia couldn't help but feel better about the whole situation. She had been extremely relieved when she had heard the doctor telling the Master that they needed to stop the anesthetic. Immediately she had searched out the Mistress and asked for permission to take care of the girl.

Mistress had granted her permission and Ambrosia had set about getting food and drink ready for when the girl awoke. The relief Ambrosia had felt at the news doubled when she walked in and found Aniela awake. She had been scared of her at first, but now the girl seemed relaxed.

Ambrosia continued to watch Aniela as she ate. Already her skin was looking healthy again, a nice caramel color instead of the washed out color it had been for the past few months. With Ambrosia's help the girl would be feeling well and strong again in no time. And then it would be time to get them both out of the Volturi prison, to escape the castle.

Once Aniela had finished her food and drank some water Ambrosia had instructed the girl to crawl under the covers before Aniela had a chance to start questioning her about what was going on.

"Rest easily child," She said pulling the heavy duvet over Aniela. "I shall return with your morning food. Sleep is what your body requires now. Sleep and you will feel better when you awake."

Aniela, now full of warm food and snuggled in an even warmer bed, yawned and burrowed deeper into the blankets and let her eyes drift close. Ambrosia cleaned up the tray and sat in the room until she heard Aniela's breathing settle into a deep even pace.

Rising gracefully Ambrosia silently left the room, retreating to her own room. There she began going over possible plans that would liberate her and Aniela from the Master's clutches.

When Aniela awoke next it was to the sound of dishes clinking. Rolling onto her back Aniela sat up, drowsily rubbing her tried eyes and looked toward the sound. Ambrosia was arranging a plate of food on the same metal tray she had brought yesterday. Ambrosia looked towards the bed and smiled at seeing Aniela awake.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asked Aniela in a kind voice.

Aniela returned the smile and took a moment to stretch her body. The small aches that followed were nothing new, just the usual cramps that came from sleeping. But as she thought about it, Aniela didn't feel as sluggish as she did the day before and her stomach no longer felt queasy.

"I feel much better, thanks to you." She said. Ambrosia kept her smile as she fluffed Aniela's pillows and had the girl sit up against the headboard.

"I've brought some food." Ambrosia said as she turned the tray and brought the plate over to Aniela. On the small plate was an array of delicious looking fruits. "Fresh fruit is good for a healing body."

There was pineapple, bananas, oranges, melon and a cluster of red fruit Aniela wasn't familiar with. She picked at the fruit, amazed at how fresh and sweet all of it was. The red fruit was delicious.

"What are these little red seeds?" Aniela asked as she popped another ruby seed in her mouth.

"Pomegranates." Ambrosia replied with a soft smile.

Aniela continued to munch on the fruit, letting the natural sweetness renew her energy. Once she was finished the food Ambrosia brought Aniela a cup of the tea from the day before and a cup of cool water. As Aniela finished the nourishment that had been provided for her she watched Ambrosia closely.

The young woman didn't look any older that seventeen, eighteen at the most. But she spoke and acted years older. She reminded Aniela of a mother taking care of a child. And she did take care of Aniela.

Ambrosia fluttered around Aniela for several minutes, feeling her head, checking her heart beat and lightly feeling her stomach. When she was satisfied Ambrosia left the room with a quick, "I shall be right back."

She returned a few minutes later with a bunched pile of cloth in her arms. "Here, I've brought one of my gowns for you to wear while I take your clothes to be washed." Ambrosia said as she laid a white, airy dress down at the bottom of the bed.

It was then that Aniela finally took notice of what Ambrosia was wearing. A long aquamarine colored dress flowered over her curves. The dress was held up by a strap on Ambrosia's left shoulder, an intricate gold beading made a design like a clasp on the strap. More of the same beading created a gold belt around her torso, just under her bust. The skirt of the dress was made of air material much like the one on the bed and it was long enough that it fell down over Ambrosia's feel.

The dress was a little different than today's style to Aniela, but it looked like it had been made for Ambrosia. She was elegant and stunningly graceful in the dress and when she moved it looked like a waterfall rippling over her legs.

"Come, let us get you out of those dirty clothes and into something clean." Ambrosia said lightly, but there was an undertone of good natured command to her voice that had Aniela standing up.

Ambrosia held the dress up for Aniela as she took off her clothes and stepped into the dress. The whit material was soft and silky against Aniela's bare skin. Once she had the dress on correctly Ambrosia led Aniela back to the bed and situated her under the blankets once again.

"Now get some rest. I will wash these for you and bring them back when I wake you for lunch." Aniela nodded as Ambrosia collected her discarded clothes and the dirty dishes. Turning back to the girl on the bed Ambrosia lightly brushed a chaste kiss to her tanned forehead before leaving the room.

Ambrosia quietly pulled the door closed being her. Aniela was looking much better she decided as she started down the corridor. Her skin was flushed and naturally dark again and her appetite was back. But her body was still weak; she became drowsy quite easily. Ambrosia shook her head, the girl was fine, and she just needed a few weeks to fully recover.

She passed through three more corridors before she finally came to the one she wanted. Pushing open the heavy wood door Ambrosia walked into the cleaning room. The room held everything needed to was the Master's clothes; four washers and dryers and a rack for clothes to be air dried on.

Walking over to the nearest machine Ambrosia eyes the directions printed on the top, carefully reading the Italian words written, before following what was said. She twisted a few of the knobs and watched as water filled the basin.

Once it was full enough Ambrosia put Aniela's clothes into it. She continued to mimic the directions and soon the clothes were washing quietly in the machine. Ambrosia shook her head a little at the thing. She'd never had to wash her clothes in such a contraption.

Since she'd arrived at the castle the workers always collected her laundry when it needed washing. But Ambrosia was the one taking care of Aniela and, as was her duty, she planned on asking no one for help. Satisfied the machine was doing its job Ambrosia tuned and left, silver tray balanced on one hand.

She went to the small kitchen the Masters had built once they started collecting beings that lived off of food and not people. Setting the tray down on the finely tiled counter top Ambrosia quickly stacked the dirty dishes in one side of the sink and then went about boiling some more water for fresh tea and preparing a mid day meal for Aniela.

It was almost three hours later when Ambrosia returned to Aniela's bed chamber. Her heart was pounding, her nerves a little frazzled. On her way from the wash room Ambrosia had heard the excited chattering of a tour group from down the hall.

It made her shudder; knowing what would soon happen to those people. Ambrosia had learned only after a year and a half why the Master allowed humans into the castle and since then Ambrosia had done her best to avoid the main sections of the castle.

Ambrosia set the tray of warm bread and cheese down on the night table next to the bed before gently shaking the girl sleeping beneath the lump of blankets.

"Time to wake," She murmured softly to Aniela. Slowly her eyes fluttered and then finally opened. "Sit up; I've brought you some food."

Aniela rubbed her eyes as she rolled and pulled herself into a sitting position. She accepted the plate of food Ambrosia handed to her.

"Thank you." Aniela said, pulling a chunk of steaming break off to eat. Ambrosia merely nodded with a smile.

As Aniela ate her food Ambrosia sat in the arm chair and questioned Aniela about herself. She asked about her life; her hobbies, school and family and friends. At the last subject Aniela felt a wave of sadness sweep through her.

"I have a lot of brothers, four actually and I'm the youngest and the only girl." She said with a hint of a smile on her face. "I lived with my brother Andrew in Forks, Washington. He's a nurse at the local hospital, but he really wants to be an oncologist."

Ambrosia noticed the slight change in Aniela's mood and couldn't help but ask a few deeper questions. "Do you have a lover back home?"

Aniela's eyes closed as if she was in pain, but she opened them moments later and looked at Ambrosia.

"Jacob," The name hurt coming from Aniela's lips, "He's my boyfriend, well my soul mate really."

Ambrosia watched Aniela's face carefully as she described Jacob and his friends to her. Almost instantly she could see the look of deep longing rise on Aniela's face, she could tell by the way Aniela talked about this boy that she loved him and it just helped strengthen her determination to escape to castle.

"What about you?" Aniela asked.

Ambrosia looked to her. "What about me?"

"Well you know how I got here. How'd you come to be here?"

There was a small silence and Aniela was a little surprised to see a dark shadow cross Ambrosia's features. There was so much pain, anger and loss in the look that Aniela wasn't sure she wanted to know how Ambrosia was brought to the Volturi. She was saved that decision as Ambrosia rose suddenly and swiftly from her chair.

"Those matters are inconsequential. It is a very long tale and one that I have no desire to retell currently." Ambrosia said, trying to keep her tone light, but Aniela could dear the undercurrent of emotion in it.

Not wanting to push the matter Aniela nodded and laid back down. She wasn't feeling sick or weary anymore, she was drowsy from the warm food sitting in her stomach.

"Sleep. I will wake you with the night meal." Ambrosia instructed before exiting the bed chamber.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so here is this update, sorry it took so long to do, but I have a surprise for you guys! Yes, another update right after this one. Enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4  
Interrupted Routines

The next week and a half progressed in a repeated fashion; Ambrosia would bring Aniela food to her bed room, watching as she ate, they'd talk for a while before Ambrosia would collect the dishes and instruct Aniela to sleep.

The routine was a little confining, but Aniela didn't want to leave the room, not after what had happened to her the last time. Aniela enjoyed talking with Ambrosia, the girl was incredibly brilliant. She knew a lot about art, philosophy and she was completely fluent in six languages. Aniela had learned a little about the girl's life, like: she was fond of the color blue and any shade similar to it, she loves children and she had seven siblings. But as far as anything beyond that Aniela found that Ambrosia was very reluctant to share about her personal life or how she'd come to be in the Volturi's castle. Every time she tried to ask about it Ambrosia would coolly change the subject. Aniela didn't want to push so she usually left it alone. It was a normal thing now, so Aniela hardly asked any more.

During the waking hours –Aniela had no real sense of time stuck in the castle– Aniela was relatively at ease; she was thankful for Ambrosia's company. But during her sleep Aniela had horrible, horrible night terrors. They left her breathless, covered in cold sweat and crying out for Jacob. It was always the same thing. She was sitting happily snuggled in Jacob's arms, curled against his wide chest with his familiar smell calming her. Then, without any warning, Jacob was torn away from her, leaving her alone in a black void. Each time she would stand and wander around the empty space for what seemed like forever, but soon glowing eyes would appear around her. She would begin to run, trying to get away from the evil eyes. It never worked. She could never get away from them; she would scream for Jacob, calling for him to help her, to save her. And she would hear him calling back to her, he was far away, but she knew his distinct intonation. She sprinted to his voice, crying for him as she desperately ran, but he was always just out of her reach. She would never reach him, never get to her love and it was that realization that had her gasping awake and crying out for Jacob. It was made even worse to wake up and know that she had to live her nightmares in the waking hours as well.

Aniela missed Washington, missed the people who lived there. She missed everything so much that the emotional pain had begun to turn physical. Her body ached for the familiarity of Washington. She wanted her brother, her boyfriend and her friends. Aniela just wanted her normal life back. It was affecting more than just her sleep.

When Ambrosia had showed Aniela the bathroom a few doors down from her room Aniela was surprised by what she saw in the mirror. Her body was not handling the stress well. Being stuck in the nightmare that was the Volturi castle was taking its toll on her. She didn't eat much, only a little of what Ambrosia would bring her and she had lost some weight. Her eyes looked lifeless, sunken in her pale face. Her cheeks had hollowed out slightly, her left one still a little bruised, and her hair was dull, listless and had started to fall out. Aniela looked like she was wasting away and it scared her; the castle was sucking the life out of her.

Ambrosia had assured her that no harm would befall her, but Aniela didn't believe the girl's words, not really. If the Volturi wanted her Aniela knew that Ambrosia wouldn't be able to stop them. But so far Aniela had been luck in the fact that she hadn't seen those evil glowing eyes anywhere except for her sleep. Other than that Ambrosia had made sure that anything Aniela needed she had. Aniela's clothes were cleaned and she was allowed to bathe in the bathing chamber down the hall. She never went alone; Ambrosia was there to bring her to the bathroom and to escort her back to her room.

The routine was somewhat of a comfort to Aniela. It was the one stable thing in her extremely unstable existence at the castle. It wasn't until a few days later that her routine was thrown off track.

Aniela knew right away that there was something wrong when she awoke by her nightmare and Ambrosia was nowhere to be seen. The ethereal girl usually flounced into the room minutes after Aniela gasped herself awake, but the door remained closed. There was no sign that Ambrosia had been in the room at all; the chair remained unmoved by the dying fire and the small table top was completely clear, there was no small silver tray of food waiting.

Remembering how her last venture outside her room had turned out Aniela was hesitant to leave her small sanctuary. She sat in her bed, arguing with herself for what seemed like hours. Forcing herself to stray from the plush bed Aniela cautiously moved towards the door, approaching it like on would approach an unpredictable, rabid animal. Her hand shook unsteadily as she reached for the ornate handle. As she grasped the cool metal a scream lodged itself in her throat, the door swinging open and choking a startled squeak from Aniela. Ambrosia swept into the room, her manner and face were panicked and hurried. Her strange eyes were wide and on high alert as she grabbed Aniela's shoulders.

"Ambrosia?" Aniela asked, her voice breathy from her frightened fluttering heart. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Ambrosia didn't answer. She said nothing as she all but shoved Aniela back toward the bed, pushing her to lie back on the pillows. She hurried about the room, straightening the chair and poking the fire, but she didn't seem to know what she was doing consciously. She seemed to be on autopilot.

Watching the girl hurry around with a type of confused panic Aniela raised her body up onto her elbows. She was unsure of what was going on, but whatever it was had Ambrosia in a rush. Aniela had never seen Ambrosia anything but calm, cool and composed and the way she was acting had Aniela's stomach cleaning with foreboding.

"Ambrosia, please, tell me what's going on. Is something wrong?" Aniela asked again wanting an answer.

This time Ambrosia directed her attention to Aniela. The air around them was tense, seemingly electric with the nervous energy Ambrosia rippled with. Ambrosia made her was over to the bed to Aniela and sat on the side. She took Aniela's hand in hers, holding it gently, but firmly. Her eyes stared at Aniela, hard, the bi-colored eyes seemingly searching her soul.

"What's wrong?" Aniela asked again, her voice a scared whisper.

Ambrosia surprised Aniela when she leaned forward and brushed her lips over Aniela's forehead. She whispered something Aniela was unable to distinguish before she leaned back and their eyes met again.

"The Master is coming."

Instantly Aniela felt as if she couldn't breathe, her heart stopped, her lungs froze and forced the air from her body. Aniela's lips worked furiously, trying to form words that wouldn't sound from her throat.

"Wh-wh-why?" She finally breathed, terrified. Ambrosia still hadn't released her hand and she was stroking it slowly, calming Aniela's tense body only fractionally.

"They want what they always want; the only thing monsters like them want." When a new panic filled Aniela's eyes Ambrosia quickly shook her head. "They aren't going to kill you. You are of no use to them dead, they wouldn't have you anymore. I know no of why you are so important to them to keep you alive, but they have kept you this long, so do not fear death now. They bring a physician with them to pull the blood from your body."

Aniela knew Ambrosia was right, even though the girl didn't know what Aniela had been stolen in the first place. The Volturi wanted her blood and it only made sense that they'd want to keep her for as long as possible and that meant keeping her alive to give them blood. The thought scared Aniela more than if the monsters came into her room themselves.

"I don't want to be a feeding thing for them." Aniela sobbed as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to be kept like a blood dispenser, living only so some doctor could draw blood that the Volturi wanted. She wouldn't live that way.

"Please, Ambrosia, I don't want to live like this." Her voice was desperate and she chocked on the sobs and tears that wracked her body.

Slender arms wrapped around Aniela and she leaned into Ambrosia's slim body, wishing that the arms around her were the ones she really wanted. Ambrosia's hand stroked her hair offering a small measure of comfort.

"Shh, it will be ok. I will make it ok. But," She said pulling away and forcing Aniela to look up, "You must calm down and allow this to happen today. It will do you no good to try and escape now; they will only catch you and lock you away tighter."

Aniela nodded, a little more comforted at Ambrosia's calm words.

"Good, now, lay back. The Master was on his way to greet the physician when I came here; it will only be minutes before they come here. Be calm, I will be just across the corridor and I will check on you once everyone had left."

Aniela grabbed the girl's arm. "You won't stay with me?" She asked, panic at being left alone taking over her once more.

Shaking her head Ambrosia gracefully rose from the edge of the bed. "I cannot. The Master will not allow it, nor am I permitted to see the physician; he wants discretion. I am sorry that I cannot stay here, but it is for the best."

She pressed another light kiss to Aniela's forehead and left the room, hesitating slightly at the door.

Once the click of the door shutting sounded Aniela's panic came back three fold. Her breathing sped up and her heart beat so furiously against her chest she was sure there was going to be an indentation of it on her ribs. The Volturi were coming, the red eyed monsters that not only haunted her dreams, but her daily life as well. She was going to have to see them again. Aniela lay back against the pillows, her hands clenching the comforter so tight her fingers became numb.

The seconds passed and Aniela brought an image of Jacob to her mind. It was a memory, the first kiss that Jacob and Aniela had shared. She remembered every detail. She could feel the material of the full size bed, the warmth of Jacob's lips on hers and the sense of happiness that overcame her. She could almost smell the familiar scent that was Jacob and his house. The memory broth the familiar feeling of wanting to Aniela, but at the same time thinking about Jacob made Aniela smile slightly. A few more memories went through Aniela's mind; first meeting Jacob, Embry and Quil; making the three boys wear her sweats; and the many goofy moments she shared with the whole pack. The small memories were hard to think about, but they brought a sense of happiness, joy at the time Aniela had spent in Forks.

Aniela was still thinking over good times with her friends when the bed chamber door was opened. Instantly her azure eyes snapped open and over to the doorway. There stood a stout, squat, balding man. He had a darker complexion, brown eyes, and his eye brows were bushy and as dark as the scarce wisps of hair on his head. He was sweating, a nervous looking coming to his face as his eyes caught Aniela's. She recognized him as the soulless little man who allowed his Hippocratic Oath to be thrown away for a thicker wallet. But Aniela wasn't interested in the despicable excuse of a doctor. Her eyes concentrated more on the three figures behind the short man.

Three pairs of burning red eyes stared devilishly back at her; they seemed to glow from the shadow of the cloak hoods pulled over their heads. Aniela could already recognize all three covered figures. Two of them, Aro and Jane, had haunted her dreams long before she'd been taken from Forks. Her mother's stolen life was on their hands, they began the whole chain of events that had turned her life upside down in less than a year. The third figure was the hulk of a monster that had slapped her when she had tried to escape, Felix. Her left cheek gave an involuntary throb at the memory. The warm feeling that had begun to overtake Aniela only minutes before was quickly replaced with an icy dread that was much too common lately.

"Ah, hello again my sweet angel." Aro's drawl sent shivers of dread through Aniela's motionless body. "Jane, you remember Aniela Pierce, don't you?" The miniature monster nodded with a sadistically amused smirk as Aro continued. "And Felix is merely here to make sure you behave yourself for Dr. Lombardi."

Aniela's body was humming with tension, her eyes not leaving the three imposing figures. She tensed even more when the doctor moved to the small side table and set a medical bag upon the glossy wood surface. He rummaged through the inside for a moment before pulling out a few empty vials, a rubber strip and a needle. Aniela watched in an almost detached fashion as the doctor placed his supplies on the table; he wouldn't meet her eyes and was avoiding looking at her directly. It wasn't until Dr. Lombardi had to secure the rubber strip around Aniela's arm that he actually looked at her. His eyes were pitiful, full of fear and regret; Aniela scoffed inside at him.

'A little late to grow a conscience you pathetic bastard', she thought bitterly.

The vampires near the door hadn't moved since they got there, but their crimson eyes never faltered as they watched the doctor find a vein in Aniela's arm. She swallowed as the doctor cleaned the area of skin and inserted a needle in to her skin. Her eyes jumped to the three forms once again. They seemed as tense as she was; all of them shook slightly as they continued to stare at her arm.

Aniela's gaze moved back to her left arm where Dr. Lombardi had just begun to fill the first vial with her blood. The clear glass vial streaked red as the ruby liquid flowed into it. Once the first vial was filled the doctor snapped the second one onto the needle, repeating the process with a third and a fourth, continuing until Aniela began to feel light headed. Her tense body swayed slightly as her equilibrium tilted to the side. The room around her seemed to lean and turn to the right.

Only when Aniela was unable to keep herself sitting up did the doctor stop. He turned towards the doorway, addressing Aro in a language Aniela didn't understand –presumably Italian. Aro nodded his head and replied to the portly man. Aniela tried to focus as the doctor packed his things, gathered the vials of blood and moved to the door.

"Grazie!" Aro said, taking the vials from the man and allowing him to step into the hall.

"Now my sweet angel, you have a good rest. I'll send Ambrosia in to see to you; don't want you wasting away on us. We'll be back in two weeks time." Aro said as he glided gracefully to Aniela's bed side. He leaned over and pressed an arctic kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams angel."

Aniela shuddered, a few tears falling down her cheeks as the four left her room and closed the door. She felt weak, both physically and emotionally weak. Her body was drained and Aniela knew without a doubt that if she didn't leave this stone walled prison soon that she wouldn't last much longer. A couple more tears fell down her cheeks as Aniela closed her eyes. Her head spun, but with her eyes closed the room stopped moving and it cut down the dizzying sensation.

She had been lying like that for a few minutes, just trying to pull herself back together, when the sound of the door opening reached Aniela's ears. Cracking open her eyes Aniela turned her head, drowsily blinking at the thin, willowy figure that moved toward her. Ambrosia was carrying a silver tray, a cup of tea and a couple honeyed biscuits on it.

She stopped, looking at the pale girl in the bed. Swallowing down her sense of melancholy Ambrosia set the tray down and moved to prop Aniela up against her pillows.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured above Aniela as she fixed the pillows and duvet for the weakened teen. Picking up the tea cup and a biscuit she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to die here." Aniela mumbled drowsily, making Ambrosia's heart tighten with desolation and grief.

"Here, sip this slowly and eat some of this." Ambrosia instructed Aniela, helping hold the tea cup to her lips to allow her small sips of the tasteful tea.

Aniela did as she was told. She was tired, her body calling for sleep to regenerate the blood that was taken from it. After she had sipped the tea gone and eaten one sweetened biscuit Niela was almost asleep, her eyes wouldn't stay open and her body relaxed under the warm bedding. She was aware of Ambrosia moving around, putting the empty cup on the tray and helping her get comfortably laid down.

"I promise you, I will find us a way out of here; you will not die here Aniela."

* * *

  
Hope you like it and please review, even if its just to tell me I need to work on something. I love feedback as long as its not rude.


	6. Chapter 5

Yes, two updates in one day. I know it's highly unusual for me, but you'll like this one. I'm working on the next chapter as well, but it will probably a few days before I will update again. This one is longer than the last one, but its also a big part of the play so, I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5  
The Great Escape

_**December- Five months after the attack**_

"Jake, sit down." Embry said, his voice slightly annoyed. He'd been watching his friend pace for the last four hours around the lavish hotel room they were staying in. Jacob was restless, they all were, but Embry was tiring of his friend's constant strides and the low mumbling sounds that followed.

Jacob looked over to the queen bed that Embry was seated on. "I can't. We've been here for three days and haven't done anything!" He vented with a frustrated growl. "Why haven't we done anything? The Cullens have been out every night trying to do something Aniela and I'm stuck here, doing nothing to help her!"

Embry sighed as he watched Jacob collapse into an arm chair and clench his jaw. Picking himself up off the bed he moved to his friend's side, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I hear you man, and I don't know what you're feeling, but right now we're on the blood suckers' turf. They hold all the advantages right now and until the Cullens can get some useful information for us we have to hang tight."

Jacob nodded, knowing Embry was right, and heaved himself out of the chair. "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." He said as he moved to the window, looking out over the darkened street below.

They'd arrived in Italy three days ago, the Cullens already having secured rooms at a local hotel. The hotel was nice, the entrance lobby was finely decorated; pictures and statues of Italy adorned the area and the walls were a deep golden color. Jacob, Embry and Seth had all been a little apprehensive; none of them had been in such an expensive place before.

When the three boys entered the richly decorated room they were sharing they were a little hesitant. The room was luxurious with two queen sized beds, a pull out sofa, T.V, small kitchen and a large bathroom. It was definitely more that what they'd been expecting, but the Cullens had said it wasn't a big deal. They had a connecting room next to the Quileute boys so they could communicate easily.

The first day there the small group focused on trying to set a plan of action, not an easy feat without Alice's gift. It was a stressful day, Jacob, Embry and Seth had wanted to look around the area to get a feel for their surroundings and to see where Aniela was being held. But their idea was instantly vetoed by Carlisle. He wanted the teen boys to stay put while he and Edward and Alice and Jasper went out to get some information from a friend.

Jacob had no problem with that at first, the more information they had the better, but then they told him they had to actually find their friend first. Two days later and Jacob, Embry and Seth were still stuck at the hotel with strict orders not to leave, while the four Cullens were out looking for their friend. All three pack members were on edge, their bodies permanently coiled and tensed as they waited for any kind of news. They were getting wound up and the constant calming attitude of the Cullens helping matters.

"I say we go out tomorrow." Seth said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"The Cullens told us to stay here." Embry replied looking to the younger boy.

"Yeah, but if we go out during the day then no blood sucker can do anything without drawing too much attention to themselves. Plus, we're all going stir crazy being stuck in here for seventy-two hours straight." Seth reasoned making both Jacob and Embry smile a little.

Jacob walked over to the young pack member, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "You know Seth, you are one bright kid. Tomorrow we'll get out of this hotel room and gather some information of our own."

Seth smirked at him and moved to pull out the sofa bed he'd been sleeping on the past few nights. Jacob and Embry followed Seth's example and got into their respective beds as well.

Jacob rolled onto his side, pulling one of the pillows against his body and wrapping his arm around it. It was a pathetic attempt to bring him comfort, pretending the fluffy pillow was Aniela. Not that it really worked. The pillow was just a way to trick his mind, but without the heat and curves of Aniela's body Jacob couldn't fool himself. He knew it was a pillow and it hurt his heart to acknowledge it, he wanted it to be Aniela so bad. But, as Jacob drifted to sleep, he thought of Aniela; her smile, her laugh and her kiss.

The next morning Jacob was up before his two friends and he took a quick shower before waking them. It took only about an hour for a three to wake up, shower, eat and get dressed. Once they were all ready Jacob, Embry and Seth left the room, heading for the elevator.

The sun was bright, its rays warming the bustling city as the three pack members stepped out of the lobby. There were people everywhere, talking, walking and shopping. They moved in a hurry as they went about their daily routines. The three teen age boys wandered around the sidewalks, watching the people around them and keeping a keen eye out for any cloaked figures.

"Wow, this place is busy." Seth mumbled as they walked down a street lined with shops.

"Compared to La Push pretty much every place is busy." Embry said with a slight smirk.

The three boys continued their wandering as the day progressed. Neither of them saw any sign of cloaked figures or smelled anything overly sweet. Being outside in the beautiful Italian city was great, but it barely registered to Jacob as he longingly searched for any hint of where Aniela might be. By the time the sun was getting ready to set Jacob felt a little dejected. He'd been trying to catch a glimpse of familiar ebony hair, or a flash of icy blue eyes that he'd stared at so many times. Every time he'd see a woman with black hair his heart would flutter in hope before sinking with disappointment at not seeing the one person he wanted.

The day was a bust, the pack members slowly made their way back to the hotel, ready to sleep and mope a little.

"Sorry Jake." Seth said as they headed back down the side walk to their hotel.

"Don't worry Seth, I'm not giving up. We'll just have to go out again tomorrow and keep looking for some kind of hint or help." Jacob said, determination ringing in his voice.

Embry nodded, "Good idea. Maybe the Cullens have finally found their friend and they'll have some news." Jacob really hoped so.

When they reached their room Jacob was actually happy to see the four Cullens standing there. The future seeing one smiled at Jacob.

"You guys find your friend?" Jacob asked looking to Carlisle. Embry and Seth did as well.

"Yes, we found him." Carlisle replied.

"And? What news did he give you?" Embry asked a little eager.

"He informed us that almost five months ago the Volturi brought a young woman matching Aniela's description to the castle." Edward said, catching the three teen's attention. "She was alive when they brought her in, thought she was unconscious."

Jacob could feel his heart beat increase as he heard what they were telling him. Aniela was unconscious, unable to do anything while she was at the mercy of those blood sucking monsters. But that was five months ago, now she could be awake and scared, or maybe she was still unconscious or maybe…no, his mind wouldn't let him assume any other possibility.

"What about now? Is…is she still unconscious?" Jacob asked quietly.

"No," Alice replied, Jacob's heart stopping at the thoughts of what could have become of Aniela, "She is awake and being kept in the castle."Embry and Seth looked over to Jacob.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, right now there's no chance of getting Aniela out of the castle by just going and breaking her out. I'm going to go in the next couple of day to see if I can talk to Aro, he may want to make a deal." Carlisle said.

"And what if he doesn't want to make a deal?" Jacob asked, his voice taking on an emotionless tone.

"Then we'll have to think of another way to try and get her back."He said, "But Aro likes making deal, especially when they're in his favor. There is a pretty high chance that he'll listen to what I have to say." Carlisle assured as he and the three other moved to go to their connecting room.

Jacob sighed and sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"You ok man?" Embry asked his friend as he sat next to him.

Jacob didn't say anything. He couldn't, his mind was spinning with the news he'd just received. He knew only a speck of how Aniela was doing and it left him feeling a little hollow. He was happy that Aniela was still alive, but he didn't know how she was doing, if she was hurt or scared or if she was only just barely alive and almost gone. All the questions that he had were driving him in circles.

Embry and Seth were quiet the rest of the night as they treaded egg shells around Jacob. The three went to bed without talking, all of them more than a little caught up in their minds, all thinking of the girl they came here to get.

~*~*~*~

Ambrosia walked down the corridor, the silver tray in her left hand held limply as she looked around her cautiously. The halls around her were empty of people and had scarce decorations. No one used this corridor often and Ambrosia knew why. She continued her trek until she reached the end of the long corridor. There was only a wooden door there and Ambrosia smiled slightly to herself. Her eyes scanned the walls around her and after a moment she spotted what she had been looking for.

With a small nod to herself Ambrosia turned and made her way back down the hall, counting her steps in her head as she went.

~*~*~*~

Aniela awoke to find Ambrosia sitting in her chair, the silver tray with food on it in its place on the table.

"Hello."Ambrosia greeted when she noticed Aniela pushing herself up.

"Hey." Aniela said back, rubbing her left arm.

"Here, I have brought you some food and some news." Aniela watched Ambrosia closely while she accepted the tray of food.

"What news?" She inquired.

"First, how are you feeling?" Ambrosia asked. Her eyes held a light of compassion as she took in the sight of the somewhat pale girl on the bed.

Aniela shrugged a little, "I'm a little sleepy and still light headed. But I just really don't want to be here." She said, her voice weak with the physical and emotional exhaustion she felt.

"Now what news do you have?"

Ambrosia moved to the side of the bed and sat down. She didn't say anything for a moment and Aniela felt a little apprehensive at the silence.

"I've been in this Bastille for many years. It's been the only place I have known for quite a while and it was just me here for a long time. But when they brought you here I made a promise to myself. I made a promise to you. I promised that I would not let another being suffer as I have and I won't." Ambrosia spoke with determined, her eyes finding Aniela's and showing the same determination as her tone. "I won't let you die here. I have a plan to get you out and away from this accursed castle."

Aniela's hope rose at Ambrosia's words. She knew that if she had any real chance of finding a way out of the Volturi's clutches Ambrosia was the one who would make it happen.

"How?" She asked, a slight emotion coming to her voice and face for the first time in a while.

"I have been walking this castle for the last few weeks, shortly after you first awoke, and I know of a way out that has long been forgotten." Ambrosia explained. "I made a plotted course of the way and I just got some news that will make the plan much easier."

"What?" Aniela asked; her heart beating faster at the very idea of being able to escape.

"The Masters, well a few of the Master's helpers, are leaving for the next few days. They are tracking someone so they are leaving later tonight. It leaves only a few guards here with the Masters and the Master does not like handling hard work by himself.

"I think that if we are going to try this escape we need to do it soon." As she spoke Ambrosia gathered the tray and moved back to the table.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" I want out of here so bad." Aniela said standing up and walking to Ambrosia, swaying slightly with a small wave of vertigo.

"You just need to get your strength back up and you need to rest. I have everything else taken care of." Ambrosia instructed leading Aniela back to the bed.

"In two days time we will leave." She said as she moved to the door.

Aniela watched her leave with a sense of relief spreading though her for the first time since she was taken. With a heavy sigh she fell against the pillows and closed her eyes and willed images of to her mind. A smile touched the corner of her lips as she fell asleep, Jacob's laughing face still in her head.

The next day passed as slow as it possibly could for Aniela. She was awake before Ambrosia came to the room and, once she was done eating, Ambrosia left and Aniela didn't see her again until the evening meal. Time dragged by. Aniela tried to do everything she cold to make it seep up; she took a bath, tried to do the little yoga she knew, hoping to relax a little and, when everything else failed, she tried to sleep the day away. Nothing really worked. But when Ambrosia finally returned Aniela was full of impatient energy.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked as the other girl gracefully glided into the room.

Ambrosia looked to her with a hint of a smile in her eyes. "I have been making sure everything will be ok and I had to spend time with my Mistress today."

Aniela nodded; knowing by now it was pointless to question the girl about her relationship between her and the Volturi.

"So is everything ready?" She asked, accepting the cup Ambrosia offered her.

"Yes, and that reminds me…"Ambrosia said as she quickly turned and left the room. Aniela raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but moment later Ambrosia returned with a bundle in her harms.

"I washed these today," She said setting the folded clothes on the bed. "You will be more comfortable moving in these, I think."

Aniela grabbed the clothes and found they were hers form when she was brought her; her pair of dark sweats and a light purple tank top. She hadn't seen them or worn them in the last few weeks.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Do not change into them yet. I will come and get you just after sunrise." Ambrosia replied as she handed Aniela the small plate of cheese and warm meat that she'd brought with her.

Aniela took the plate and picked at the food. Her stomach was tense with eagerness. She felt like she used to as a small child waiting for her turn to open gifts on Christmas morning. She was ready to go, had been since the moment she woke in the stone walled hell around her. Aniela slowly finished the plate of food and drank another cup of tea at Ambrosia's urging. The warmth of the tea spread through her body and she leaned back against her pillows, suddenly tired.

"I added an herb to help you sleep." Ambrosia said as she cleaned up the two dishes.

Aniela nodded sleepily as she rolled over and closed her eyes. Ambrosia watched the drowsy girl for a moment. She was nervous, not completely sure she knew if the escape was going to work, but as she looked at Aniela she knew that they had to try. She continued to watch Aniela until she was sure that the tea had worked.

Rising from her seat Ambrosia picked up the tray and left the room. She quickly brought the dishes to the kitchen and then retired to her room.

Sitting on the plush, cushy bed –much like the one in Aniela's room– Ambrosia let her eyes scan the room that had been hers for so long. The walls were decorated with deep blue tapestries that hung all the way down to the rug laden floor. Her four poster, dark wood bed was large; bigger than was necessary for her and mounds of beautifully embroidered pillows added comfort. A small desk and wardrobe rested against the far walls, two windows sitting in between them. The wardrobe doors stood open, showing half of Ambrosia's dresses.

They were all beautiful, some more than others, and all had the flowy, Grecian style that suited her best. Half of the gowns were still hung, about six in total, while the rest were stuffed into one of the two satchels sitting on the bed next to Ambrosia.

Knowing this could be the last time she would ever see this place made Ambrosia's stomach flutter; excitement and sadness fighting within her. She hated this place, hated what it meant and what it reminded her of. But a part of her acknowledged that this had been her home for a very long time and she had already been forced to leave her former homes before; it felt like another one of those times. She wasn't being forced, she actually wanted to be away from the castle, but not all her time spent within the stone walls had been horrible, and it was those times that left Ambrosia with a faint air of sorrow in her heart.

Shaking her head Ambrosia rose from her bed and gathered the rest of her clothes, rolling them up to fit inside her satchel. Once all her dresses were in the satchels Ambrosia collected the few belongings she couldn't leave behind. She went to her desk and opened the top drawer. There, nestled in a pile of white silk was a clear, star shaped crystal. It was faceted and reflected light in beautiful patters. Beside that was a silver chained necklace, a small aqua stone handing off the end, and a matching silver ring. Picking up the three valuable objects Ambrosia wrapped them in the silk material and stowed them in her satchel.

Returning to the desk she pushed the inside of the still open drawer down until the wood inside popped open. She slipped her hand beneath the bottom and grabbed the objects she had hidden within. The roughly made tokens clinked in her hand as she collected the nine pieces. They were worn from time, but Ambrosia had kept them safe, they were her treasures. She stroked them tenderly as she walked back to her bed. This was all she had left of her home; just nine pieces of precious metal, but she was happy to still have them.

With a soft sigh Ambrosia put the coins in her satchel with the jewelry. That was everything, all her most valuable possessions, now stuffed into two leather satchels. Taking a deep breath Ambrosia moved her bags to the door and then turned down her bed and slipped under the heavy blankets. Sleep over took her quite easily.

~*~*~*~

It felt like only minutes had passed when Ambrosia opened her eyes; her internal clock waking her up a few hours after the sun had broken over the horizon. Sliding out of her bed for the last time Ambrosia hurried to her wardrobe, grabbing the only two articles of clothing that still hung there. The two cloaks were long; dark colored and looked like the Volturi guard's cloaks –which what Ambrosia was counting on. Grabbing the cloaks she draped them over her arm and grabbed her bags and left her room.

She swiftly walked across the hall and opened the door to Aniela's bed chamber; slipping in quickly without a sound. Closing the heavy wood door Ambrosia wasn't surprised to see Aniela sitting up, already dressed in her clothes and ready to go.

"Good morning." Ambrosia greeted as she glided to the bed. Aniela smiled at her and returned the greeting.

"The human helpers around the castle will not come to this wing of the castle for their chores for a few hours yet." Ambrosia said as she handed a cloak to Aniela. "Here, put this on. They will help hide our faces."

Aniela took the cloak and quickly fastened it around her shoulders.

"Good, now I will have you carry this for me, please." Ambrosia held up one of her satchels, the one without her jewelry and coins, and fastened it to Aniela's waist under the cloak. Once she made sure Aniela's figure was completely covered Ambrosia wrapped her cloak around herself, after strapping her other satchel to her waist as well. She opened her satchel and pulled out one pair of slippers, hers already on her feet, and handed them to Aniela to put on.

Taking a moment to pull the hoods of the cloaks down, Ambrosia tuned to Aniela and studied her. The girl looked ready to run from the castle, the need to be away from the oppressive building shone clearly in her blue eyes. But Ambrosia was sure she could see hope in her eyes, too. Hope that Ambrosia really would be able to liberate her from the stone prison they were both held captive in.

With a deep breath Ambrosia moved to the door once again. "Are you ready?"

There was really no reason to ask as Aniela was already beside her at the door. Aniela nodded and together Ambrosia and Aniela moved out of the room and into the corridor. Aniela grabbed onto the back of Ambrosia's cloak as they began their escape.

The two girls walked swiftly down the abandoned corridor, the long cloaks Ambrosia had gotten swathed their bodies completely. The hoods fell far over their faces and the hems dragged on the ground. To any of the humans who worked in the castle that may have seen them they would look like two Volturi guards who stroll down the corridors. They continued down the same long hall for a few minutes, keeping close to the walls in case they had to hide. Aniela tried to keep track of where they were, but she lost concentration as she stumbled slightly.

Ambrosia grabbed Aniela's hand, pulling her to a stop at a cross way of halls. Silently she pulled the map she'd created over the weeks out and looked at it. Aniela glanced over and noticed that the map had words in a foreign language, it wasn't Italian; the characters of the words looked like ancient text.

Ambrosia's rough sketches weren't pretty, but they were enough to remind her that the left hall was the one they wanted; the right one leading to one of the inner chambers of the castle. She shifted her satchel of belongings and motioned for Aniela to start walking again. Talking the left hall the two girls were practically silent, their slipper covered feet making no noise on the stone floor. They followed the same corridor for a few minutes and as they continued the decorations became sparser until finally they reached the end of the corridor.

In the front was a door and Ambrosia knew it led to the back of the gardens, but on the left side of the hall, hidden among the stones on the wall was a small latch that opened a secret opening right before the actual wooden door. It was an old royalty escape route; designed in castle layouts in case any danger threatened the family of the castle and they needed a safe way out.

With nimble fingers Ambrosia felt the cool wall beside her until a small indent in the stone clicked. The dark mat in front of the door popped up a couple inches. Moving to the open hatch Ambrosia lifted it open completely. It lifted with a small squeak and settled back against the wooden door quietly. Nothing but darkness could be seen from where Aniela was standing, and when Ambrosia motioned Aniela to come closer she hesitated.

"Now is not the time for fear." Ambrosia spoke sternly, "Now is the time to escape; get in."

Aniela took a deep breath and sat on the floor. She scooted to the edge of the opening and, bracing her arms on either side, lowered herself down into the darkness.

"You will have to drop down." Ambrosia said when Aniela had her lower half in.

Nodding Aniela let herself go, jarring slightly at the quick impact of the fall. When she had regained her balance she moved to the side slightly and looked around. There was nothing, but black around her, so thick that she couldn't see her hand when she moved it. A slight feeling of claustrophobia started to overtake Aniela as she stood in the black pit. Looking up she could see Ambrosia lowering herself into the hole as well. Her hands were holding a string that attached to the wooden hatch.

Ambrosia allowed herself to fall the short distance, too, her small grunt signaling her landing. As her feet touched the ground she tugged on the rope and the wooden flap above clicked shut with a soft bang. Without the little bit of light from opening the darkness seemed to swell, encompassing everything.

Swallowing thickly Aniela looked around, feeling blind. "Ambrosia?" She called hesitantly, her voice pitched higher than usual with her slight fear.

"I am here," Ambrosia's accented voice sounded to her left. "Stay where you are."

A moment later a small "shwick" sounded and a glow of a match illuminated Ambrosia's face. She lit a candle that she produced from the depths of her cloak.

"Ok, now we must follow this passage." She said as she grabbed Aniela's hand and began to lead the way.

The tunnel like passage twisted and turned numerous times, but Ambrosia and Aniela followed the path with little problem. The only sounds audible for the longest time were the slight scuffle of their feet and the sound of small rodents scurrying around. Aniela wasn't sure how long they had been walking in the dark underground passageway, but the candle in Ambrosia's hand was down to its last few inches of was. They took another turn in the path and Aniela was startled as Ambrosia stumbled slightly. Aniela helped steady hear and asked if she was alright.

"Yes, I am unhurt, but I believe we have reached the stairway that will take up out of this channel." Ambrosia replied as she brought the candle down near her feet.

Sure enough a roughly made and uneven concrete step jutted out of the floor. Standing back up Ambrosia and Aniela began the ascent out of the dark pathway they'd been following for quite a while. It only took a few moments before Aniela felt Ambrosia release her hand and hold the candle above her head. The flame cast an orange glow on the ceiling above. The light reflected back at them as it hit the surface of a circular iron lid of some sort.

"Hold this, please." Ambrosia requested, giving Aniela the small candle.

Aniela watched, holding the candle high to cast the light around the surrounding area, as Ambrosia braced her hands on the circular covering. She pushed against it once, groaning with the effort she heaved with, but the heavy metal didn't budge. Taking a few deep breaths the slim girl once again placed her hands on the iron and tried a few times to push against it. Finally, after five attempts, Ambrosia grunted softly in victory as she was able to get the heavy object to move. Taking another deep breath she gave one more firm shove and was rewarded as the iron covering gave way and moved to the side. Instantly both girls flinched, sun light streamed in through the opening and blinded them.

Aniela dropped the candle and followed as Ambrosia stepped out of the tunnel and into the light. Aniela rubbed her eyes as they watered at the change in atmosphere. When she was able to see again she let out a small cry of happiness. They were in a small alley and at the mouth of the alley Aniela could see people walking by, she could hear the variety of sounds that came with a busy city: cars, people, phones and dogs barking. The castle was nowhere to be seen. Aniela felt as though an oppressive weight had been lifted from her soul. She took a deep breath of air, relishing in the crisp, fresh taste of being outside.

Turning back to Ambrosia she saw the girl struggling with the iron top. Aniela helped her recover the hole they'd just exited. Standing both girls looked at each other, the smiles on their faces hidden under the long hoods drawn over their heads.

"We did it!" Aniela exclaimed happily as she hugged Ambrosia.

Laughing softly Ambrosia returned the gesture. "Yes, but we still need to acquire a safe place to take refuge." She reminded.

Aniela nodded and broke away from the hug.

"Come; let us find out where we are." Ambrosia suggested, walking toward the end of the alley. Just before they stepped out of the alley Ambrosia stopped and stopped and turned to Aniela.

"We should take these off." She pulled on her cloak; revealing the Grecian dress she wore underneath, "We will stand out with them on."

Aniela nodded and, like Ambrosia, pulled her cloak off and draped it over her arm.

"Good, now let us get away from here." Aniela smiled at Ambrosia and agreed excitedly as she followed her eagerly out onto the bust sidewalk.

Aniela couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The sun was high in the sky and warm against her skin, the slight breeze that passed by made the cloak flutter on her arm. She felt free, out in the open and away from the stone castle she had been held captive in. She was free and now she just wanted to go home and be with her friends and family. Aniela didn't pay any attention to the buildings around her; she was too focused on her thoughts of successfully escaping and getting home.

Ambrosia had stepped up to a man and in perfect Italian had asked the gentleman where they were. While the two conversed Aniela stood at Ambrosia's side and let her gaze wander, looking for anything that looked remotely like a red eyed monster; she was on high alert. But she was dragged out of vigilance when she caught a glimpse of something startlingly familiar. Blinking Aniela thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when she caught another look at the person she smiled.

"Wait!" Aniela exclaimed, catching Ambrosia's attention. "I see something over there!"

Grabbing Ambrosia's arm she moved towards the figure, following them as they entered a nice hotel. There were a few people in the lobby, but Aniela's eyes were trained on just one person.

"Dr. Cullen!"

* * *

There you go, she is finally out and she saw Carlisle. I hope you liked it, please review. Oh and **I've posted pictures of what Ambrosia and Embry look like –you can find the link to the the album on my home page.** Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6, I hope you like it. I'm already working on chapter seven and hopefully it will be out in the next week. If I get motivation I may finish writing it tonight and post it tomorrow or this weekend; we'll just have to see.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen!" Aniela cried again.

The tall, pale, blonde haired doctor turned at the sound of his name. His face showed his shock, just as Aniela's showed her absolute happiness.

"Aniela?" He questioned, sounding surprised.

Smiling widely Aniela nodded, rushing toward the man. "Yes, yes it's me!" She said with joy.

Ambrosia was taken aback as she eyed the man. He was a vampire, that much was obvious, but he wasn't like the Masters. As the two approached the vampire Ambrosia could see that his eyes were what were so different. They weren't a harsh red like the Master's; his were a liquid golden color that seemed to shine in the light.

"Aniela, wha…? I mean how are you here?" Carlisle asked the teenage girl in front of him.

"We escaped the castle and had just gotten on the street when I saw you. I can't believe you're here! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Aniela said all in one breath, her heart racing with something good for once.

Carlisle still seemed a little shell shocked, but as reality began to sink in he quickly let his keen eyes scan their surroundings, looking for any sign that any of the Volturi were around. Seeing nothing that suggested the dangerous vampires were anywhere in the vicinity Carlisle gently took Aniela's arm and led her to the elevators.

"Come, we can discuss everything in further detail back in the hotel room." Carlisle said as he pushed the call button for the elevator.

Ambrosia, still held by Aniela's grip, followed the two to the strange machine. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The great shiny doors slid sideways and opened with a ding, revealing a small room with gold tinted walls. Ambrosia knew that she'd been sheltered, the Masters' never granting her permission to leave the castle, and she knew there were many things she didn't know about. But it was fascinating; the small box-like room the three of them stepped into. She watched as the vampire pushed one of the many buttons and it lit up with a number 4. The doors slide back closed and Ambrosia stumbled, grabbing frantically for the metal handle beside her, as the room gave a small jolt and began to move. Startled she watched as numbers were illuminated above the door. 2…3…4…- there was another ding as the doors once again slid open. Aniela and the vampire stepped out of the room and, wanting to be left behind, Ambrosia quickly followed suit.

Aniela was so ecstatic; she had successfully escaped the Volturi Castle, she made it out alive and now she was with Carlisle. Her luck had done an absolute one-eighty turn. At this rate she thought she would have a pretty good chance at winning the lotto. But with that thought cane another.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the man beside her questioningly.

Carlisle looked down at her as they neared the hotel room he'd paid for. "You didn't think Jacob would just let you stay in the Volturi's possession and not come to save you, did you?" The good doctor shook his head with a small chuckle, "No, Jacob convinced the pack to let him come and try to get you back."

Aniela froze in her tracks, her eyes going wide and staring blankly at Dr. Cullen. "Jacob," She whispered, "Jacob is here?"

Carlisle nodded, a true smile coming to his face. "Of course he is. He's in room 431."

Before anything else could be said Aniela tore through the hallway, the cloak she had draped over her arm falling to the floor without a care. Both Carlisle and Ambrosia watched her retreating form for a few moments.

Aniela's legs and lungs screamed at her for the sudden unexpected exercise after such a long time of being sedentary. But the slight pain went away as adrenaline pumped. Aniela's eyes hungrily sought out the numbers she was looking for.

428…429…430…431! She skidded to a halt, looking at the numbers mounted on the golden plaque on the door in front of her. Her chest heaved with her effort to collect air, but she paid no attention to it as she stepped up to the door.

Rising her hand she pounded on the cool wood, not caring that she was being unnecessarily loud. A few seconds passed and there was no answer. Feeling her heart constrict with fear of not getting an answer Aniela frantically knocked again, continuing until she heard something.

"Hang on!" A gruff low toned voice called from inside the room.

But her pounding only grew faster, more frantic, at the sound of the voice. There was a growl from behind the wood before the door was harshly jerked opened.

"Wha…" The rude question trailed off as the boy looked at Aniela. Aniela let her eyes rush over the boy in front of her, her heart racing as she took in his familiar looks. Seth's mouth was open in shock, his eyes wide. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but before he could collect his thoughts enough to do so Aniela was moving again.

With strength she didn't know she possessed Aniela shoved around the boy in front of her and into the main part of the hotel room. Her eyes fiercely scanned the room, her mind barely registering how nice the place was and that Embry was sitting in a fancy love seat a few feet away. Aniela's whole being was focused completely on one thing, the only thing she needed and wanted at the moment. And as her gaze moved to the beds across the room she found it.

Jacob looked shocked beyond belief as he stared at her. Aniela took a brief moment to run her eyes over him from a distance, taking in his shaggy hair, his dark skin and his chocolate eyes, before she flew across the room. She catapulted herself onto the bed, her body colliding with Jacob's and throwing both teens off the mattress and onto the floor. Neither of them seemed to notice though as Jacob's body instantly reacted to hers.

His arms closed around her body, wrapping her in the warmth she'd dreamed about for months. But this wasn't a dream, his arms around her were real, and Aniela reveled in the sensations running through her body. Jacob's earthy sent invaded Aniela's brain, the smell causing her heart to flutter and making her burry her face into his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her and she, too, tightened her hold on him.

Jacob was in absolute shock; his brain still trying to comprehend what his body and eyes were telling him. Aniela, his Aniela, was here in his arms with him. He was feeling her satin smooth skin rubbed against his, her breath warmed his neck, her arms clung to his shoulders and her silky black hair was between his fingers. She really was real, not just a figment of his imagination. The sudden urge to see her face, her eyes, slammed through Jacob with such a force that he seized Aniela's slim shoulders and held her away from his body.

His eyes devoured her, touching every part of her face, wanting her image seared into his mind for all eternity. She looked the same way he remembered, but there was something about her that had changed. Her skin was still smooth, soft and colored, but it was paler than before. Her eyes, striking blue and lit up with unadulterated joy, were slightly sunken in and droopy; they looked tired and haunted. And her normally silky, black hair wasn't as smooth as it used to be and it looked lank and a little listless as he ran his fingers through it. But she was beautiful, his angel was the most beautiful thing in his life and she was here, in his arms.

"Aniela." Jacob whispered as he bulled Aniela back to him.

Aniela smiled, happy beyond belief to be in Jacob's arms. "Jacob," She whispered back, her lips finding his cheek, his nose, chin, and forehead. She pressed kisses all over his face, savoring the moment.

Finally Jacob, unable to help himself, caught Aniela's face in his hands and captured her lips with his. The kiss was gentle, hesitant at first; each making sure the other was real. Then Jacob crushed Aniela to him, their lips bruising at the intensity. Nothing else mattered to Jacob or Aniela as they lost themselves, drowned in each other's presence. When the kiss broke Aniela buried her face in Jacob's chest, her arms around his shoulders.

Her cheek was pressed against his heart, the sound resounding in her soul. A smile broke out over her face; happiness wasn't even close to explaining what she felt, it wasn't a fraction of what she was experiencing. The presence of Jacob seemed to resonate through her whole body. Her heart eased from the constant ache that plagued it for numerous weeks. Her skin tingled with his warmth, her breathing eased and her whole body felt a billion tons lighter.

"I missed you." Aniela whispered, knowing it didn't even come close to how she really felt, her eyes tearing up with her emotions. "I can't believe you're here." She continued leaning back to look Jacob in the face.

"Believe it." He replied leaning up to her lips once more.

"Not to interrupt you," a person started, clearing their voice, "But I think it is imperative that we get some answers and then get out of her as soon as possible."

Jacob and Aniela broke away from each other, their eyes going to where Carlisle stood. Easily Jacob rose to his feet; Aniela still cradled to his chest, and nodded at Carlisle. "You're right."

Carlisle smiled at the two, quietly ignoring their wet lashes and tearing eyes. "Come, everyone is in the other room." He said turning and moving to the connected room.

Aniela kept her head resting on Jacob's shoulder, allowing herself to be carried from the room. As they entered another expensively decorated Aniela's already present smile widened even more. Embry and Seth were standing close to the door and each boy looked happy to see her.

"It's good to see you again Niels." Embry said as Jacob passed through the doorway. Seth nodded his agreement.

"You, too Embry." Aniela replied, leaning in Jacob's arms to give Embry a hug.

They walked further in, coming to a stop in the main part of the room. Aniela was a little surprised to see Edward, Alice and Jasper standing next to Carlisle, but the three nodded at Aniela; Alice smiling at her widely. She returned the friendly gesture as she let her head rest comfortably back on Jacob's shoulder.

"Good, now that we're all together again," Carlisle started, "We can hear how Ms. Pierce has come to be here."

"It will have to be the short version. I was able to book us a flight, but we need to leave in 30 minutes." Alice spoke up, getting a nod from Carlisle in return.

"Yes, that's probably a good thing. It is best that we leave as soon as possible." Everybody agreed, Aniela feeling almost light headed at the thought of really leaving.

"So, go on Niela, tell us of escape." Embry prompted Aniela.

She looked at all the people around the room, her lips turning up in a soft smile as her eyes met two toned ones. "It wasn't really me." Aniela started, "It wasn't my plan. I was locked in a room the whole time I was in that bloody castle. No, the escape plan was entirely Ambrosia's doing."

At the mention of the other girl all eyes darted toward the door where Ambrosia was standing. "And this is Ambrosia?" Carlisle asked looking at the willowy girl.

"Yes, she was already at the castle when I got there." Aniela said, nudging Jacob to set her down.

"She was already there?" Seth asked interestedly.

"Yeah, she was there when I woke up the second time." Aniela replied as she stepped toward Ambrosia.

"Does she work for those blood suckers; one of their humans who can't wait to be made into one of them?" Jacob demanded, his voice turning harsh.

There was a low grumbling growl from beside Jacob as Aniela, seeing Ambrosia flinch as if struck, whipped around to Jacob with a cry. "Jacob!" Aniela glared at him, her fists setting angrily on her hips. "I cannot believe you! You don't know her and you don't know how much she did for me! Ambrosia helped me. She fed me and talked to me and kept me from going crazy in there. She took care of me while I was trapped in that hellish place!"

Aniela was fuming. Her face was red and tears had collected on her lashes. She couldn't understand why Jacob would say such things. He didn't know how much Ambrosia really did for Aniela, how much her company kept Aniela sane enough to make it through the days. Aniela knew that if it wasn't for Ambrosia she wouldn't have been there she'd still be in that castle, lying on the bed sedated and being used like some water fountain for the Volturi to drink from whenever they pleased. It infuriated Aniela to think that anyone could say such things about the one person who cared for her during her imprisonment in hell.

The room was silent, the tension in the room now screaming in the quiet. Jacob and Aniela stared at each other, Aniela glaring tearfully and Jacob looking a little shocked. They exchanged looks for a few moments, each processing what just happened. Jacob started at Aniela before moving his eyes to Ambrosia.

He looked at her hard, trying to find any hidden treachery that could take his Aniela away again. He was thankful to the girl for helping Aniela, beyond thankful, but the fact that she was very clearly human didn't mean she was in the clear. Bella had told him about the humans the Volturi employed promising them a life changing bite when the time came. He didn't trust anyone who would work for monsters just to become one. But the look on Aniela's face told Jacob that she had already befriended Ambrosia and had a deep connection with the girl; one that Jacob obviously didn't understand yet.

With a deep breath Jacob decided that he would let the issue go for now, but he would be keeping an eye on the girl. He wasn't about to let anything take Aniela away again; he'd take out anything that tired and that included some mysterious girl.

"Alright," Jacob said moving toward Aniela. "I'm sorry Niela, it's just she could be taking advantage of an opportunity to lead the Volturi to you and I…" Jacob trailed off, pulling Aniela to him and bringing his face to her neck. "And I don't want to lose you again. He whispered, his voice soft and desperate at the thought.

Aniela melted against him. Her arms came up and warped around his shoulders, her face resting on one of his broad shoulders. She knew what he was feeling, the sense that there was still a chance for them to be ripped away from each other again. She knew how he was feeling, she was feeling it too, but she didn't believe for a one second that Ambrosia would be the one to break them apart. Aniela pulled back from Jacob's embrace slightly, her eyes catching his.

"I know what you're worried about," She said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "But I trust Ambrosia with my life. She is not part of the Volturi." Jacob nodded for Aniela's benefit, but he was still wary of the girl and would definitely be keeping an eye on her.

A voice cleared from the couple's right and they broke apart looking at Seth who had cleared his throat. "Guys, not that your love fest isn't simply adorable, because it is, really," Aniela laughed at that, "But we have to wrap up the story so we can get our plane back to the states."

Aniela nodded knowing the younger boy was right. She turned and walked over to Ambrosia, taking the girl's hand in her own. "Ambrosia was there when I woke up; she was at my bedside and had at tray of food for me. She pretty much nursed me back to health. And when the Volturi came in…" Aniela shuddered at the memory and quickly skipped it, not wanting to talk about it at that moment, "When the Volturi visited the last time she told me she had an escape plan and the next day we snuck out and, viola, here we are." Aniela finished giving her short version of her escape.

Carlisle looked confused and turned to the two teen girls. "But how did you escape? I doubt you just walked out in plain view."

"No, Ambrosia made a map of a tunnel and we followed it out to a street a few blocks away from here." Aniela explained.

Carlisle still didn't look satisfied. "What tunnel?" He asked Ambrosia directly.

"It was an old royalty escape tunnel. It led under the ground and out of a storm cellar to a back way between two buildings." Ambrosia replied looking at Carlisle. "I heard word of it from one of the human workers who had happed upon it long ago."

Carlisle nodded, his face showing his intrigue at such a route. "Fascinating, I'll have to ask you more about it later on, if you don't mind." He said quietly before turning back and addressing the group as a whole. "I think now would be a good time to grab our luggage and be on our way. If the Volturi haven't discovered Aniela's gone yet, they will soon."

The group made sounds of agreement and in a few minutes they were ready to leave for the air port. Jacob, Embry and Seth each had a suit case in their hand. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had small, but expensive looking luggage cases. The four of them were dressed in cloaks like the ones Ambrosia and Aniela had worn when escaping.

Aniela stood next to Jacob, their hands clasped, as everyone rejoined in Carlisle's room. "Are we all set?" He asked looking everyone over.

"No," Aniela spoke up, catching their attention. "I don't have my passport on me and I doubt Ambrosia even has one. There's no way we can get through customs." Aniela's rationalization seemed to hit Embry, Jacob and Seth as they all three looked to the Cullens for help; they hadn't even considered that detail.

"Its fine," Edward said, waving off their concerned looks. "We've chartered a private jet to take us back. When we get to Washington we'll be landing on a small strip owned by a friend of Jasper's. We've got it all taken care of." He reassured.

Aniela and the boys smiled; gotta love having connections with vampires who have an almost unlimited amount of money. "Now that that is settled let's head out." Alice, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle exited the room first, followed by Jacob, Aniela, Ambrosia, Embry and Seth. The door closed quietly with a soft click.

Ambrosia walked toward the back of the group, trailing behind Aniela and Jacob. She was very unsettled by the past few hours. She wasn't sure what to do. She had just escaped from the only place she knew in all of Italy; left the only safe haven for her. Now she was getting ready to leave the country and enter a world completely foreign to her. Ambrosia was painfully aware how much knowledge she lacked about the modern world; she was completely in the dark and completely alone.

A stab of loneliness that Ambrosia hadn't felt for many years throbbed in her heart. She really was all alone; her family was long gone, familiar surroundings miles away, even the languages she spoke weren't hers. There was nothing left of her real life, of what she knew was home. It was gone and now Ambrosia was beginning a new life.

Yet again she was leaving behind the familiar to adventure to a new place, new people, new experiences and a new life. But at least this time the change was in her control. She could choose how to live her new life. Never one to let her fear control her Ambrosia decided that she would face her new life head on, making whatever changes she needed to in order to be happy. She was determined to be happy this time; it had been so long since she had felt the genuine joy she wanted.

But, she thought as she looked ahead at Aniela, she already had one friend and that was more than she had at the Masters' castle. A soft smile came to her face as Ambrosia thought about that; Aniela was her first friend in many years. It felt good to be able to say she had a friend and a small sense of happiness swelled in her chest, replacing the lonely throb that had been there.

That happiness, however, was quickly stomped down by apprehension as she realized the group had stopped in front of the moving metal box she had rode up to the floor. The doors dinged open and everyone loaded into the box, the three darker skinned boys taking up quite a bit of room. Ambrosia hesitated; she already wasn't fond of the machine and the lack of room present this time didn't make it seem any more appealing than before.

"Come on Ambrosia." Aniela said, reaching out and pulling her into the crowded box.

She stood next to Aniela, her side firmly pressed against the teen standing to her left. She wasn't sure who exactly she was standing next to, she hadn't been introduced to anyone yet and even if she had know his name Ambrosia wasn't taking her eyes off the numbers above the doors. Someone pushed a number on the wall panel and once again the room jerked.

"Whoa, careful there." Hot hands steadied Ambrosia as she stumbled with the elevator's movement.

"Thank you." She replied, her eyes still fixed on the numbers, counting to herself as each number lit up. They descended through the floors, it only took a few moments, but it was entirely too long for Ambrosia and she was the first one off the elevator.

"Are you ok?" Aniela asked, coming to Ambrosia as everyone else stepped off.

Ambrosia gave a small nod. "I am not accustomed to riding in such machines. I do not think I like elevators very much." She said, earning a small laugh from Aniela.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Come on." The two followed the group, waiting while Carlisle checked out at the front desk.

Jacob and Aniela walked outside together, their hands once again clasped and their side touching with each step. Aniela was scared to let herself get too far from Jacob. She'd been away from him for longer than she ever cared to be and she was going to make up for the time she'd lost during her imprisonment.

As they stood in front of the hotel and waited for the cars to be pulled around she couldn't stop herself from leaning against Jacob. She turned her face and pressed a flurry of soft kisses to the skin of his arm. It felt good to be able to do that again, she thought, she had missed him more than anyone else. Jacob pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Aniela smiled up at him. He returned it; pressing a kiss to her lips.

A black Mercedes pulled to a stop in front of the group followed by another identical car. Carlisle thanked the two men who stepped from the cars and traded the car keys for a generous tip. The Doctor turned to the teens behind him and handed one set of keys to Edward.

"We'll see you there." He said as Alice and Jasper loaded their luggage and got into the first car.

Edward loaded their things in the trunk and got in the driver's side and Seth sat in the passenger's seat. Jacob looked to Aniela, Embry and Ambrosia.

"It's gonna be a tight fit, but Niels can sit on my lap and we should fit just fine." He said, sliding in next to the far widow. As Aniela followed he lifted her off the seat and onto his lap, wrapping her in his arms. She snuggled contentedly into his large body, loving the seating arrangement.

Ambrosia looked at the machine in front of her, apprehensive at the thought of sitting in it.

"Would you like to sit next to Aniela or do you want to sit next to the window?" Ambrosia turned her gaze to the left at the boy next to her. He was the same one who had steadied her in the elevator, she could tell from his voice.

"I would prefer the window, please." She replied. Ambrosia chewed he lower lip for a moment, trying to keep her nerves from taking over her body. Taking a deep breath Ambrosia shook her head a little and she carefully lowered herself into the dark interior of the machine.

The seats were cool and smooth and the whole inside was very comfortable looking. But once Ambrosia closed the door and stiffly sat back in the seat the machine seemed to growl to life and started to move. Instantly the girl gasped and frantically grabbed onto whatever was closest to her to steady herself.

There was a soft chuckle from the boy beside her as her hand grasped the rough fabric of his pants. "Here," He said as he reached over Ambrosia's body and pulled something from next to her shoulder. Ambrosia looked at the long strip of material that he pulled across her chest. "The seatbelt will help protect you."

Ambrosia smiled at the teen next to her. "Thank you," She replied, pulling the seatbelt taught around her, "It does make me feel a bit safer." The boy smiled back at her. "What is your name?" Ambrosia questioned.

"Oh!" Aniela exclaimed softly, lightly hitting her hand to her head, "I completely forgot about introductions. Ambrosia, this is Embry, Seth and Jacob." Aniela said pointing to each boy in turn. "They're the boys from the reservation I told you about. And the guy driving is Edward Cullen; he's related to Dr. Cullen, Alice and Jasper."

Ambrosia dipped her head slightly and looked to the newly introduced people in the car. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too Ambrosia," Seth said, glancing back at her. Jacob merely grunted softly and Edward nodded back at her from the front, giving a slight smile through the rearview mirror.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Embry said, smiling at her and holding out his hand.

Ambrosia shook his hand, noting how hot his skin was. His skin was a few shades darker than hers, Ambrosia noticed as she looked at their clasped hands. Turning her eyes to his face Ambrosia took in Embry's features. He wasn't the pretty, flawless faced men that Ambrosia had been around for the longest time, and she was quite happy to meet a guy who was handsome and not perfect.

He had dark hair, the length not quite reaching his shoulders, the color resembling the rich soil in the gardens at the castle. His eyes were lighter than his hair, but held an intense array of emotions; emotions that Ambrosia had a feeling many didn't take the time to see. His nose was long and straight and came to an end at a slightly upturned tip. Full lips smiled at her, looking a little misplaced on such a wide jaw. A jaw that, Ambrosia noticed, had a small dimple in the chin.

No, Embry wasn't perfect like the Masters' were, he was uniquely handsome and Ambrosia felt her heart flutter slightly in excitement at the change. She gave him one small smile before pulling her hand and eyes away from him.

The rest of the ride was quiet; Jacob and Aniela were focused on each other. They were silent as they absorbed each other's presence, happy to stay that way for as long as possible. Jacob hadn't moved his arms from Aniela's body and he didn't plan to anytime soon. He wanted to keep her where she belonged, wrapped in his arms with him; nowhere else except with him. Having her with him was something he'd never take for granted again.

Jacob had felt as though he was complete again; Aniela's presence filling the hole that had been there for the past five months. And as he looked down at Aniela's dark hair Jacob felt himself take a deep, full breath of the scent he'd tortured himself with. Aniela's natural fragrance danced around him in an alluring current, making him drunk with the wonderful smell and the happiness it brought with it. And he was, Jacob realized, for the first time in five months he was truly happy again.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far. I know some of you are wondering if Ambrosia is going to mention the abrotion to Aniela and I'm still trying to decide if she's going to or not. But I hope that those of you who are a little on the fence about Ambrosia will wait a little longer, she has a really interesting back story and it will explain a lot about her character. Anyway I was thinking of writing an Emmett story, but I want to know if anyone will read it if I do so let me know if it'd be something worth writing. Thanks, see you at the next update.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm not very happy with it. I've rewritten it seven times and I'm still not completely happy with it. But you win some you lose some, or in this case you can write some and you can't. Anyway I hope you guys like it and let me know if you have any suggestions that my help me make this story better. And I know a lot of you want to read more about Jacob and Aniela, and you will, but there will be a lot of Embry and Ambrosia. Just a forewarning. Again, please let me know what you think. And I will have the next chapter out a lot sooner that I had this one.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**A History Lesson**

It was almost forty minutes later that the two cars drove onto the private runway, in front to a fairly large plane. Everyone stepped out of the cars, Ambrosia almost jumping out in her haste, and Carlisle was approached by a tall man dressed in a navy blue suit. Another man, this one dressed in a white button down shirt and blue slacks, started to unpack the trunks of the cars.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. It is a pleasure to be your pilot." The guy dressed in the blue suit greeted Carlisle.

"Thank you, Lucus, we hope it is a good flight." Carlisle replied before turning to the rest of the group, "Go ahead and board the plane, I'm sure they'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

Alice, Jasper and Edward all turned to walk up the stairs to the private plane. Seth, Embry, Jacob and Aniela looked awed as they boarded the plane.

"I've never been on a private jet before." Seth said, glancing around the interior in child-like fascination, "This is so cool." Embry nodded his agreement.

Aniela was so excited to be on the plane, not just because it was the type that move stars flew in, but because it meant that in a number of hours she would be back at home. But she still couldn't help herself as she gazed around at the beautifully luxurious plane she'd just stepped into. The cabin was lined with white leather couches, modern glass tables splitting each side into two sectional couches. The carpet was a vibrant shade of red and the cabin doors matched. A flat screen T.V was mounted at the front, to the left of the door leading to the cock pit. In the back Aniela could see a curtained off area with two women moving around and she could only assume they were flight attendants.

Looking back to Jacob she laughed a little when she saw his amazement. He smiled at her and pulled her to one of the couches, setting her on his lap once more.

"I am so ready to be back home." Aniela said as she leaned into him.

Jacob nodded with her. "Yeah me, too. I'm just happy that I'm returning with you."

Aniela felt her heart flutter. "I love you." She whispered earning herself a deep, sweet kiss.

"I love you, too." Jacob's deep voice was soft as he gave her another kiss.

"Hey, where's the girl?" Seth asked a moment later. He was sitting in the white leather chair in front of the T.V and he had the chair spun around, looking at the teens already seated.

Aniela pulled away from Jacob and looked around. Alice, Jasper and Edward were all seated on the couches on the right side of the plane and Aniela could hear Carlisle talking to the pilot outside. But she didn't see Ambrosia. Seth was right, Ambrosia wasn't on the plane. Standing from Jacob's lap Aniela moved to the open plane door. Ambrosia was still standing by the trunk of the car, her satchels clutched close to her body, and her face showed nothing but fear.

The thing in front of her was a monster. It was white metal with wheels too small for its size and two long protruding objects sticking out of the body. The beast was the third scariest thing Ambrosia had ever seen; making the car and elevator look pretty harmless. Ambrosia had watched everyone else simply saunter fearlessly onto the gigantic machine, looking at ease and completely comfortable with boarding such a contraption.

But Ambrosia simply found herself frozen. She was unsure she would be able to step foot onto the machine. Her heart had jumped at the sight of the thing- the others had called it a plane. When she had exited the car she wished she had a choice to get back in. The man in dressed in the white shirt had tried to take her bags, but Ambrosia grabbed them from him, not wanting to part from them if she were going to be on the plane. They offered her a small sense of comfort.

She saw Aniela reappear at the side door of the plane; she looked worried as she met Ambrosia's eyes. Ambrosia knew the others probably thought her actions were queer, they didn't know Ambrosia's history. She was making Aniela worry and Ambrosia didn't like making others worry over her; she was usually the one to worry about people. Ambrosia tried to swallow her fear and put on a brave face, but no matter how hard she tried, her feet wouldn't move an inch. The plane looming before her was just a little more than Ambrosia could deal with her own.

"Ambrosia," Aniela called coming down the steps, "Come on, it's really nice in there." She reached the ground and approached Ambrosia, a calming smile on her face, "Don't be scared. I know leaving seems a little overwhelming, but just think about what you're leaving behind; the evil things that stalk that castle."

Ambrosia blinked. She thought the reason for her hesitation was the fear of leaving? The thought made her crack a small smile. Ambrosia wasn't afraid of leaving, she was afraid of the unknowns she was about to face when she arrived at her new destination. Not knowing what was waiting for her had Ambrosia hesitant to board the metal contraption before her.

Behind her Ambrosia heard Carlisle thank the man who had unlocked the cars, and she knew that her times for gawking was up, it was time to take a deep breath and get on the plane. Clutching her bags tighter to her chest Ambrosia closed her eyes and tried to will the fear and uncertainty from her body to the ground. When that didn't work she took a deep breath and forced her feet to follow Aniela and get on the air craft. The inside was nice, nothing what she expected, but she still quickly took a seat on one of the soft white couches. The cool material seeped through the airy fabric of her dress and a shiver ran across her skin.

"Are we all ready?" A voice crackled from the ceiling. Ambrosia looked up, startled at the sudden sound.

Carlisle had just taken his seat and the two women from the back emerged. One woman, fair from head to toe, moved to the plane's door and went about closing it while the other, darker in appearance, stood at the front of the cabin. Aniela barely paid attention as the stewardess went about the customary safety regulations and precautions. Her attention was completely on the teen she was sitting on. His arms were wrapped around her securely and if Aniela had her way, they would stay that way for quite a while. She felt a sense of rightness when she was with Jacob, a feeling of complete belonging and it made being with him after such a long absence feel all the more liberating.

Aniela felt as though she was able to breathe correctly for the first time in eons, her heart seemed to finally beat normally and her brain and body relaxed. Blearily Aniela was aware that the plane was moving, taking off, but her mind was shutting itself down, knowing she was safe and demanding it get the rest it needed. Her eyes blinked slower and slower, barely able to lift her lids, Aniela looked at Jacob. He was watching her, a small hint of a smile evident in the slight hitch in his lips.

"Go to sleep Niels, I'll be tight here when you wake up." Jacob whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, then her forehead. Aniela needed no more assurance and promptly snuggled deeper into his warm body before passing out.

Jacob continued to watch Aniela as she slept, his eyes devouring her face, trying to burn a permanent image of her. He was still a little hesitant to believe this was all happening, that the girl in his arms was truly there and not just a figment of his desperate soul. But if she truly was not real he was going to do all he could not to wake up from this dream; he wanted to stay here forever if it meant waking to find that it was all a sick joke of his subconscious.

His arms tightened around Aniela's slight body, noticing she was definitely thinner than he remembered. Jacob's eyes jumped to the mysterious girl, Ambrosia, wondering if she had fed Aniela enough, accusing her, in his mind, of hurting his love. He would have to wake Aniela in a little bit and make her eat something. But for now he was more than content to watch his love rest peacefully with her head against his chest.

The flight was a calm one, the plane only hit small patches of rough air and for most of the time the passengers, except for 5, slept. The Cullens and Ambrosia were the only ones who found no rest on the plane. Ambrosia would not be able to calm her raging fear long enough to try and seek sleep. She was barely keeping herself together; her heart had hardly quieted since the plane had gone screaming down the runway and then jumped into the sky. Her hands had just stopped shaking moments ago as the sun disappeared and the sky became a dark blue.

The mood around the plane was one of relief; everyone was peacefully quiet, only the soft hum of the box in front of the room. Ambrosia had stared at the moving pictures within the box, but the bright colors in the dark atmosphere had begun to make her head ach. She knew she should try to get some sleep, like Aniela who had curled up with Jacob almost immediately. Her body asked for rest, but her mind demanded alertness, wanting to be prepared and aware for anything else that could be coming her way.

Movement to her side drew her eyes to the curtained area toward the back of the plane. The two women had emerged from the small room and were carrying trays in their hands. The fair one had different beverages on her tray and the other held small cakes on hers. The women moved to the side of the plane the Cullens were seated and politely offered each of them a drink and a cake; they all denied the offer.

Then the women move to her side of the plane. The youngest boy, Seth, happily took a drink and a few plates of cakes. Embry, too, took a container of drink and two cakes. When the women got to Ambrosia she looked at the cylindrical containers that held drinks and hesitantly took a bright green one and a cake. As they moved to Jacob and Aniela, gently shaking the two awake, Ambrosia inspected the cold metal container in her hands.

It had dual shading of greens, a bright summer green and a darker green with writing on the side. Ambrosia turned it about, trying to figure out how to open the object, how to reach the liquid she could hear inside.

"Here," A deep voice sounded from her side, drawing her eyes to Embry, "Like this." His big hands dwarfed hers as he showed her how to pull the rounded tap atop the metal canister. It made a small hissing sound and a hole was pressed open.

Looking up at Embry, Ambrosia carefully pulled her hand away from his and raised the drink to her mouth. Her eyes widened when the excessively sweet liquid touched her tongue, followed by a small fizzing sensation.

"It is very sweet." She stated as she set the drink down on the table beside her.

Embry smiled, a small dimple appearing in his left cheek. "Yeah, soda usually is." He said, taking a bite of one of his cakes.

Ambrosia picked up her cake too, bringing the sweet dessert to her mouth and nibbling some of it. It tasted like some of the sweet cakes she and her sisters would make. The thought brought a small, slightly sad smile to her face.

"How long have we been in the air?" Aniela's voice brought Ambrosia back to reality.

"For a couple hours. We should land in Washington around six pm or a little earlier." Edward answered.

Aniela nodded as she took a bite of cake. The girl looked better than she had since Ambrosia had first seen her. She was still thinner than she should be, her hair was a little messy from her sleep and she was pale, but her eyes shone with a sense of life. In fact, Ambrosia noted to herself, this was the first time she had ever seen Aniela appear to have a glow to her, to have any sense of true happiness in her.

"How are you feeling?" Ambrosia still asked, her nature demanding she do so.

Aniela smiled, her face morphing from pretty to beautiful at the honest joy Ambrosia saw there. "I'm doing wonderfully." She replied, her eyes flicking to Jacob, "But I should be the one asking you. Are you ok?" Aniela asked instead.

Ambrosia thought a moment about answering, her automatic response of "well" stopped at the genuine care Aniela's face held. Replaying everything that had happened in the past few hours and the mystery that was her future Ambrosia gave Aniela the honest answer.

"I am," Ambrosia paused, thinking of how to word her thoughts, "I am trying to cope with all that has happened and with all the new contraptions I am encountering." She said at last.

Her response seemed to grab Carlisle's attention, as well as everyone else around the plane. "This is your first time flying?"

Nodding Ambrosia looked to the golden haired vampire. "Yes, I have not seen many of the things around here." Ambrosia replied, motioning to the electronics around the plane cabin; seeing no reason to hide her ignorance of the technology around her.

"How is that even possible?" Seth asked sounding almost insulted that she had never seen a T.V.

A feeling of nervousness and offense spun through Ambrosia at his tone. "I did not leave the south wing of the castle; the Master did not permit it." Ambrosia said, her voice a little defensive.

It seemed her answer made everyone sit up a little straighter, their attention completely focused on her now. Carlisle looked the most interested while Jacob's face held a look of suspicion.

"You have never left the castle?" Jacob asked, his voice as suspicious as his expression.

"Jacob," Aniela chastised him, her eyes narrowing

"No Niels, we need to know about her if she's going to be living in our community. I won't risk any chance of those damned leeches coming back. I won't risk you again." Jacob said, tightening his arm around Aniela, his voice holding a note of finality that wouldn't be argued with.

"I agree." Seth spoke up, "This has to do with a lot more than just her, it includes everyone that the Volturi could hurt if they have a reason to come back."

Aniela looked between everyone then, finally seeing there was no way to argue for her friend, she sighed and looked at Ambrosia. Ambrosia could see the internal struggle Aniela was fighting, could see the war between wanting to stand up for her and agreeing with those around her. She knew what it was like to be torn between a friend and the ones who were like family.

"It is ok Aniela. I understand why Jacob has his misgivings, and why he wants to know about my history." Ambrosia said, offering a kind of acceptance at Aniela choice. Turning her gaze to those around her, Ambrosia held her head high as she met their eyes. "You may ask me what you wish to know."

Jacob wasted no time. "You said you've never left the castle?" He asked, continuing at her positive nod, "Were you born in the castle?"

Ambrosia shook her head, "No, I was not birthed within in the castle."

"Were you kidnapped when you were a baby?" Seth asked.

"No, I was not a babe stolen by the Masters." Ambrosia replied, turning to look at Seth.

"Then how is it you don't know what a T.V is?"

"I have never seen one. The Master never put one in my chamber." Ambrosia said, a little amused at the look on the boy's face.

"If you weren't born there and you weren't taken as a baby then how is it you don't know about the most basic of electronics? You've had to have been outside the castle before you started living there." Jacob said, sounding frustrated at the circles the conversation was going in.

"You haven't asked the right question." Alice's tinkling voice sounded from the other side of the plane.

Jacob growled softly as he got ready to speak, but before he could Carlisle intervened. "Ambrosia, how did you come to be in the Volturi's castle?" he asked calmly.

"I was taken from Stefan and Vladimir after they lost their castle and their ruling of those around them. I was a victory token and a pet of sorts." Ambrosia said, trying very hard not to let those memories of her former masters' rise.

"Romania?" Carlisle asked sounding slightly shocked. Ambrosia nodded.

"That was centuries ago." He said.

Again Ambrosia nodded, "Yes, I know."

"What was centuries ago?" Jacob asked.

"The overthrowing," Carlisle said before realizing the Jacob and the others had no idea of what he was talking about. "Before the Volturi came to power like they are today there was a coven in Romania. The coven was led by two vampires; Vladimir and Stefan, they were revered and looked upon as Gods to the humans in their village. But when the Volturi decided they didn't like another coven having so much power they overthrew the Romanians, destroying their castle and taking any of the talented vampires." Carlisle explained to Jacob, Seth, Embry and Aniela.

"They also killed those that denied them." Ambrosia added quietly as the unwanted memories glared in her mind. Aniela and Seth looked shocked at that, their eyes widening greatly.

"But the attack happened about fifteen hundred years ago; around 500 A.D." Edward said, his gold eyes turning to Ambrosia- as did everyone else.

Aniela gasped, her blue eyes staring at Ambrosia, shock, hurt and weariness showing in them. "What are you?" She asked in a whisper as Jacob, Embry and Seth gaped at Ambrosia.

Ambrosia blinked at Aniela for a moment, her mind fighting with the decision of telling her history to those around her. She had never had to tell anyone before, those that she spent most of her life with already knew it; they had had a major role in changing everything in her life. Ambrosia wasn't sure if she wanted to speak of it, she didn't want to revisit the painful memories that lined her past. But as she met Aniela's eyes she was reminded of the fact that Aniela was all she really had left in her ever changing world, that this girl was her only friend- something Ambrosia took seriously.

With a small nod Ambrosia hesitantly spoke. "I am a Hyade, a nymph of the rain," She explained when no one showed any recognition at the term.

"A nymph? Like from Greek mythology?" Aniela asked.

Ambrosia nodded. "Yes, but it is not really mythology." She said.

"You're like a being from ancient times?" Seth interrupted.

Ambrosia looked to the young one and once again nodded positively. "Yes, but," she said before Seth could open his mouth once more, "It would be easier if I could tell my story and then answer any questions you may have." Seth looked a little reprimanded, but nodded and sat back in his seat.

Turning her two-toned eyes to those around her, she took in the varying looks of interest, caution and suspicion. With a slow breath in Ambrosia gathered her thoughts and began her story.

"Like I said, I am a Hyade, a nymph of the rain. In the beginning I spent my days with my brothers and sisters. There were many of us, but seven of us were closer to each other than any other; Thyone, Pedile, Eudora, Coronis, Polyxo, Phyto and I were inseparable." A true heartfelt smile came to her face as she thought of her siblings.

"We were appointed by Zeus to raise his son, Dionysus. When Dionysus was young and began to come into his powers the King Lycurgus reacted badly to the infant God and threatened his life. My siblings and I feared for the babe's safety and made a plot to keep little Dionysus away from harm. We found a motherless babe from a nearby village and wrapped it in Dionysus' blankets. While my siblings, with the help of our other sister Althaea, fled with Dionysus I took the babe wrapped in the blankets away from where my siblings were going; away from Thebes. My siblings found the mortal queen of Thebes, Ino, and entrusted her with the care of Dionysus. When Zeus was told of what happened he was thankful and in a show of his gratitude he placed my seven siblings among the stars, immortalizing them in the heavens." A sense of sadness stole over Ambrosia, her eyes turning down cast.

"I was left out of the heavens, not having taken Dionysus to Thebes with my siblings. They were in the stars and I was left on the Earth. But when Zeus got word of my involvement in protecting his son he came to me and granted me a boon for my sacrifice. He restored upon me my youth and immortality, giving me the gift to gaze upon my sisters every night when the heavens darkened.

"I continued acting as a Nysean, taking care of the children the Gods and Goddesses instructed me to. When the Gods and Goddesses began to lose their followers, began to have their temples burned and their names bashed they gave up on the mortals of Greece and the world and returned to the heavens, I was left out once again. Stuck on Earth with the mortals. Stuck with endless years without my siblings and without those who I spent my life with thus far.

"It was a number of years later that I was found by two beings, a Stefan and Vladimir, and was introduced to vampires. The two men were very handsome, looking god-like in their beauty and the manner in which they carried themselves. They came to me, telling me they knew of my story and my loneliness. And I was lonely- without my siblings and having the world change from what I had known; I had no one. I was drawn to the two men, traveling with them back to their country of Romania. Life with Stefan and Vladimir was decadent, a life of luxury. I was treated like a goddess by the villagers and like a princess by Stefan and Vladimir and those in their coven. I was happy there, in Romania with Vladimir and Stefan. And the happiness lasted for a time.

"But when word of the coven's status began to travel and news of the Gods and in a Romanian village reached other countries the happiness ended. The attack on the castle was sudden and heart breaking. I watched from the tower Stefan escorted me to as the vampires from the coven, as those who became like a family to me, fought for their castle and their lives. Those who weren't destroyed in the initial battle were given two choices; surrender and join the Volturi's coven or perish.

"Stefan and Vladimir had managed to keep away from the main battle. Vladimir returned to my tower when it became apparent that our coven was losing. He told me that he and Stefan were fleeing with a few others who had avoided being caught by the Volturi. We were getting ready to escape through an underground passage when we heard the Volturi coven approach. The others were already in the tunnel and I was not about to let them be found so easily. I closed the hatch and fled down the opposite corridor, drawing the Volturi vampires away from Stefan and Vladimir.

"It was Aro who found me, cornered me like a mouse at the end of the hall. He studied me a moment, knowing I wasn't a vampire, before he grabbed my hand. I felt a weird sensation pass through my body at his touch. When his hand let go of mine a look of wonder crossed his face, followed by a smile that made chills run up my arms. In an instant he had my arm in his icy grip and was pulling me through the castle. He was talking, telling me I would be a nice addition to his family, that he didn't have a being like me in his possession. That is what I was, a procession, a pet for his beautiful wife, Sulpicia.

"He brought me back to Italy with him and presented me to Sulpicia, my Mistress, and Aro became my Master. I have been in the castle since that time and as the years progressed the world outside the stone walls changed, but I know little of it, never leaving the castle has left me without that knowledge.

"But though I have learned much in my life time I have also missed much about how things used to be. I have missed helping other; it is in my nature. Having you," Her eyes turned to Aniela, "come into the castle the way you did, it seemed like it could have only been woven by the fates. You were helpless and alone, held by the Volturi as I was, and you were in need of my help. I saw my chance to help you, to get you back to your life that you had been stolen from. At least that way no other would suffer such as I had. And I am happy you can into my life as you did, you have me as much as I have helped you. And I will forever remember that and you will carry a special place in my heart' as do all of those who mean much to me." Ambrosia finished, her heart and soul meaning every word that left her mouth.

The cabin was silent as everyone slowly digested the tale they just heard. Aniela could hardly think, her eyes were locked on the girl on the next couch and her mind spinning. She knew that supernatural being existed in many forms.

Heck! She was sitting on a plan with four vampires and three werewolves! Not to mention the women in her own family grew wing with each full moon until they lost their virginity. So, yes, she well acquainted with the inhuman things in this world. But hearing Ambrosia's story, listening to her talk about events she live through that took place centuries ago was just hard to believe.

Aniela let her eyes take in Ambrosia's smooth, pale skin, her long, wavy hair and her slim body. Her entire appearance was young, not looking much older than 17. But, now, as Aniela's eyes met Ambrosia's she could see the years of life in the dual colored orbs, the experience and the memories that seam in her eyes.

It was a wonder that Aniela hadn't thought that Ambrosia may have been more that she appeared, that she hadn't really considered why the other girl was in the castle and seemed to know so much about the Volturi. Aniela had been too focused on her trouble to question the only person in the castle who was there to help. There had been many hints that Ambrosia wasn't all she seemed, Aniela realized, but she never read into them much. Instead she had focused on her own misery and on anyway to liberate herself.

Now, though, was the time to listen to what Ambrosia had to say and figure out who exactly had been taking care of Aniela. It didn't matter that Ambrosia may not be human; she took care of Aniela when she needed someone most. The girl had risked her life to escape with Aniela and now she was leaving behind everything she had known to start a new life with a group of people she knew only through stories. After everything Aniela knew she owed it to Ambrosia to listen to her story and accept her for what she was.

The silence lasted a few moments longer before it was broken by Carlisle. "Ancient Greece," He said aloud in amazement, "I have never met someone who has lived so long. It is a wonder Aro was able to keep your existence hidden so long. I lived in the castle for a period and I don't recall having any inkling you were there too."

Ambrosia shook her head in understanding, "I have only met a few of the vampires who reside with the Volturi. I was not permitted to leave my area of the castle."

"And you never tried to leave?" Jacob questioned skeptically.

"Why would I?" Ambrosia asked, looking in Jacob's direction, confusion on her face.

"Why wouldn't you?" Jacob shot back. Seeming agitated at the confusion in Ambrosia's voice. "They stole you! They attacked the people you lived with, killed some of them and took you from your home! Why would you stay with those leeches after what they did to you?" His voice had risen slightly with his anger.

"I was helpless; there was nothing else I could do," Ambrosia said slowly, "I was in a new country, a place I had no former experience with and I was placed in a castle with a coven that had destroyed a live I had enjoyed. I was stripped of everything familiar to me once again. The only thing I knew was that in the country I was brought to the castle was the only safe place for me. I was given a room with a bed, food to eat and clothing to dress in. The circumstances may not have been great, but the only way to sustain myself was to adapt to life in the castle, to accept fate as I had done before."

Her answer was met, again, by silence. It was shocking to think that in the face of such sad events she had accepted what had happened and just went along with it.

Jacob wasn't sure he would have been able to do anything like that. In fact, he knew he wouldn't have been able to; he was too headstrong to just lie down and take that kind of stuff. He was too strong to let other try and break up his family.

Weakness was what Ambrosia had shown, she didn't fight for her family or her life, and she had given up in his mind. He looked to Aniela where she sat in his arms; he would never lose her and let her stay lost to him. He'd never been able to just accept that the Volturi had taken Aniela and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ambrosia may have helped Aniela in the castle, but Jacob wasn't going to leave Aniela in the girl's care anymore. He couldn't take the chance that Ambrosia's weakness would cause him to lose Aniela again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok here's the new chapter, it was a little later than I planned, but I just started by summer courses at my college so please bear with me. I actually tried to load it a couple days ago, but my internet was being wacky. Anyway I hope you like it. Please read and let me know what you think. The story will get more interesting in the next few chapters, so if it seems a little slow right now I'm sorry for that. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Homecoming**

"So you've really never seen a television?" Seth asked dumbfounded. His question seemed to ease some of the tension that had settled in the cabin as those around him chuckled lightly.

"No I have not, not until today anyhow." Ambrosia replied with a good natured smile.

Seth just shook his head with a mock pitying look. "I have much to teach you, young grasshopper." Ambrosia frowned slightly at the name, not understanding the reference between her and the green insect.

Next to her Embry laughed, "Don't worry, hanging out with the pack is pretty much a guarantee that you'll learn quite a bit about today's culture." Ambrosia returned his laugh with a hesitant one of her own; she didn't know if she should feel comforted by his words or frightened by them.

"Don't scare her Embry." Aniela giggled seeing Ambrosia's look, "It will be fine. You will get used to America in no time." She said to Ambrosia.

Ambrosia tried to respond, wanting to reassure Aniela she would be fine, but her words were interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn.

"It seems like you could use some sleep." Aniela said with a smile, "Go ahead and get some rest. We'll talk more once we're home." She assured, yawning herself and snuggling down into Jacob once again.

Ambrosia took Aniela's advice and listened to her body's plea for rest. Reaching down by her feet she grabbed the cloak sitting upon her bags and draped it over herself as a blanket. The couch cushions were not very comfortable, but Ambrosia wasn't going to bother with it. She simply stretched out as much as she could without touching Embry, who was beside her, and closed her eyes. She let her mind go to her dreams and fell into a deep sleep.

Embry watched until he heard Ambrosia's breathing slow and deepen before he turned his gaze to her. He felt his breath catch, she was exquisite. Her high cheek bones were hidden in a slightly rounded face. A pert, thin nose turned up slightly at the end and fit her face well. And her lips, Embry almost growled; they were round and plump and naturally colored a light blush pink. Her dark brown hair almost appeared black and it complimented her light toned skin.

She was like something he only dreamed about, someone he would never have a chance with. Not usually. But, as Embry continued to watch her, he knew this case was anything but usual. The minute Embry had caught sight of Ambrosia he'd felt like someone had punched him in the gut. His breath left his lungs and his stomach had begun to tighten, as did his chest. His brain had stopped working, no clear thought formed in his head, none expect one: mate.

It had been instant, his reaction to Ambrosia. Embry realized almost immediately what'd happened. He knew that he hadn't lost his breath and sanity just because one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen had walked in with Aniela. No, even though the hot part was true, Embry knew Ambrosia was more than that, she was his. Imprint. He knew it in his soul.

And as he gazed at the girl next to him he could no longer control himself. Embry had geld himself back from touching Ambrosia, other than shaking her hand back in the car, and it was starting to drive him crazy. Her golden skin taunted him; making him wonder in it was as smooth as it looked. The need to lay his hands on her was strong, like an annoying itch that just wouldn't go away by ignoring it. Well that itch was about to be scratched.

Embry could no longer ignore it and he reached across the seat for Ambrosia. Slowly he trained his fingers along the exposed skin of her upper arm. He almost sighed. Yes, her skin was smooth, more so than he could've imagined. As he continued to run his hand lightly up and down her arm Ambrosia twitched a little and shifted. She moved toward his touch, seeking it in her sleep.

With a moment's hesitation Embry carefully brought his arm around her shoulder and gently, slowly, pulled her body to his. He sat back and settled Ambrosia's body against his. Her side met his and her head rested on his shoulder, nestled against his neck. Sighing quietly to himself Embry let his hand lightly caress Ambrosia's long, wavy hair; running his fingers over the silky strands. He lost himself in the feel of her; her body pressed against his, the warmth of her breath on his neck and her soft hair through his fingers. But he was pulled from his small heaven as he felt eyes on him.

Jacob and Seth were both focused on him intently. Embry returned their looks with one of his own. He rose and eyebrow at Jacob; asking without words what he wanted. Jacob's eyes pointedly dropped to the hand that was still combing through Ambrosia's hair. Embry's eyes hardened as he continued. Jacob could stare all he wanted, Embry didn't care if Jacob was still wary of Ambrosia, she was his and Embry wasn't going to let Jacob's protective nature come between that.

Embry purposefully didn't acknowledge his best friend and turned his eyes away before setting fully into the seat and letting them fall closed.

The shaking of the plane signaled its successful landing as its wheels touched the Earth once again. Aniela was jittery, anxious to be off the plane and in the car to get home. She was the first out of the door and down the stairs when they were permitted to exit the air craft. The Washington night air was sharp and crisp. Its cool wind caressed Aniela's dark skin in a way that made her more than happy to be on the snow covered runway instead of the warm Italian sun. The cold air stung her lungs as she took a deep breath and turned to where Jacob stood beside her.

"We'll be leaving soon Niels, calm down." He said a smile on his face as he watched her shift her weight from foot to foot.

"I just want to go. I want to be home with everyone again." She replied turning her eyes back to where Carlisle was talking with the pilot. The flight crew was working to unload the cargo from the plane and then load it into the two shiny Volvos that had been waiting at the landing strip. Aniela sighed, a white puff in the air showing her inpatients.

"Come on; let's get in the car where it's warm." Jacob urged, his hand falling to her lower back and guiding her to the closest car. "We'll be leaving in no time." He said.

Aniela nodded, knowing he was right and got in the back of the car. Seth was already sitting in the back seat, taking over much of the right side. Aniela slid in next to the gangly younger boy and offered him a smile when he sleepily looked at her.

"You should have slept more on the plane." She said with at smile.

Seth groaned tiredly and leaned his head against the window. "I know, but the movies were awesome. I just couldn't look away from the T.V." He whined.

"That's not any different than here; you're always stuck to the T.V." Jacob replied as he closed the door. Seth made a half hearted attempt to hit Jacob.

"Where's Embry?" Aniela asked with a laugh at their antics.

"He took Ambrosia to show her the bathroom a few minutes ago." Seth replied pointing in the direction of the building that was a flight control center and a small café. Aniela nodded and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes and imagining getting home. Walking in and seeing her brother smiling at her, his curly hair and unruly mess on his head. The thought brought a smile to her face. Again Aniela felt the anxious nerves return; she just wanted to go home.

Opening her eyes she looked back to see if they were done unlading the plane and she noticed Embry and Ambrosia walking towards the cars. They approached the car and Aniela noticed the way Embry kept stealing glances at the girl beside him. Instantly Aniela looked to Jacob, wondering if her saw it, too.

Jacob followed Aniela's gaze and frowned slightly. Aniela looked back and saw Embry was leading Ambrosia toward the car, his hand pressed to her lower back, much as Jacob had earlier. Aniela turned her eyes back to Jacob, a look of confusion coming to her face.

"Jacob, has Embry –" But before she could ask her question the door Seth was leaning on opened, almost sending the younger boy tumbling to the pavement.

"Move over Seth." Embry said.

Aniela moved to Jacob's lap to give Seth room to scoot over for Embry. Aniela smiled at the two teens as they closed the door. "Are you excited?" She asked Ambrosia, leaning forward to see the girl.

Ambrosia smiled softly with a small shrug. "I am apprehensive to what I will experience in such a new place." She replied.

Aniela returned the small smile and nodded. "I know what you mean. But don't worry, I promise everything will be fine."

Ambrosia gave a slight nod and turned her attention to the front where Alice slid into the driver's seat, Jasper soon following in the passenger's place.

"Ok guys," Alice said cheerfully, "We're going to Aniela's house where Andrew, along with the pack, will be waiting."

Aniela felt excitement swell in her chest at the news. She could hardly sit still as the Volvo pulled away from the air strip.

"Niels if you don't stop wiggling I'm going to have to tie you up with the seatbelt." Jacob warned twenty minutes into the drive. Seth and Embry laughed at Aniela's mock indignant look.

"Ok, fine. I just can't help it." Aniela said with a small pout at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head and nuzzled her neck. "Calm down, We'll be there in half an hour or so." Aniela nodded and looked out the window.

"Ambrosia," Everyone looked to the front where Jasper was turned in his seat, his topaz eyes on the ethereal girl. When he had her attention he continued. "I have a friend who will be able to help you out now that we're here."

Ambrosia's brows furrowed in question. "Help me out? What do I need help with?"

"To live here you'll need papers; proof of who you are. You'll need them for identification purposes." Jasper clarified.

"I didn't even think about that." Aniela exclaimed, lightly hitting her forehead at her stupidity.

Ambrosia nodded in understanding, "And your friend can get me these papers?"

"Yes, I'll just call him in the morning and set up an appointment with him so he can get you everything you'll need." Jasper replied.

"Thank you; I appreciate your kind gesture." Ambrosia said with a small smile of gratitude. Aniela felt a sense of relief knowing Jasper was able and willing to help Ambrosia with something so important.

"Yes, thank you." Aniela echoed. Jasper nodded and turned back in his seat.

The car settled into a comfortable silence that buzzed with excited tension as they turned at a very familiar yellow mail box. The two story house was lit up with warm light from inside, radiating a sense of happiness in the dark night. To Aniela the white house looked like something out of a fairy tale, like the castle the princess was brought to after a heroic rescue by the dashing prince. Aniela's eyes flicked to Jacob for a brief moment before they went back to the house.

A smile brose over her face when the front porch light came on as the car pulled to a stop. Jacob helped Aniela slide off his lap and stand up. Stretching her legs Aniela couldn't take her eyes off the front porch where the door opened. Instantly, two dogs bounded out, jumping down the stairs and darting straight for Aniela. The collision knocked her off her feet, a pair of large paws on her chest shoving her to the ground as warm, wet tongues lapped her face. Aniela laughed as her dogs piled onto of her; kissing her so much she was having trouble catching a full gulp of air. Her laughter was broken by a voice above her.

"Ok boys, give her a brake." The weight of the dogs was moved off Aniela's chest as someone shoved them aside. Struggling to her feet Aniela wiped a hand over her wet face, trying to rid her skin of the sticky slobber left behind from her pups.

Opening her eyes Aniela felt another smile spread across her face and she launched herself at the person in front of her. "Andrew!" Her cry of happiness sounded loud in the quiet night, but Aniela didn't care. Her sole focus was on her brother, reeling in the way his familiar smell surrounded her, how his soft curly hair brushed her face and how the feel of his arms around her made her finally feel at home.

"Ani." Andrew breathed hugging his baby sister to him tightly, pressing his face to her hair. He closed his eyes as he felt them well with tears of emotion. But when he felt his shirt dampen where Aniela's face was pressed he couldn't hold them back and his tears fell freely.

Aniela felt light headed as her emotions went haywire, her body shook and her tears just seemed endless as they continued to flow. She swayed on her feet, her arms tightening around her brother, not wanting to let go just yet. With a final soft sob Aniela pulled her face out of Andrew's shirt and looked at his face.

"I missed you big brother." She said quietly, tears still dancing down her cheeks.

Andrew returned her smile and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "I've missed you baby sis." He said seriously before a smile twinkled in his eyes, "It's been too quiet around the house without you belting out musical songs all the time."

Aniela smiled, a watery laugh falling from her up turned lips. "You are such a pain." She said with another hug.

"Come on, you have a whole reunion party waiting for you inside." Andrew pulled away from his sister and gestured to the open house door.

Aniela could hear the sound of muffled voices coming from within and she felt her heart swell knowing so many people had come over to see her home coming. Aniela let her brother pull her to the house, her eyes glazing over with tears once again at the sight that greeted her.

Everybody from the pack was there. Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin and even Leah were all cramped into the living room of the house. Emily, Kim, Billy, Ol' Quil, Leah and Seth's mom Mrs. Clearwater and an unfamiliar woman with a little girl also stood in the room. Aniela looked at all the people around her living room, her body feeling lighter than ever as she saw her friends gathered for her.

Taking another step in the house Aniela felt herself sway again, her head felt dizzy and instantly she found herself in Jacob's arms.

"Let's lay you down Niels. You're over whelmed." He said as he moved to the couch.

Aniela felt unconcerned by her lightheadedness as her friends gathered around where she sat. She smiled up at them, sharing embraces with Emily, Kim, Quil and even Billy as they all talked about how happy they were that she was back. A sentiment Aniela whole heartedly returned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, writer's block sucks. Anyway hope you like it! Please let me know, feedback is a great boost of confidence for writing and it helps a lot. For some reason my breaks didn't show up for the switch in POV so sorry about that if it bothers you.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**First Night Back**

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, laughter seemed to be nonstop and smiles just kept coming, the feeling in the house one of suck pure happiness that the walls seemed to absorb it and radiate it back. Aniela didn't notice the time as she sat with Emily and Kim, talking like they used to, enjoying the familiar feeling of being with her, two close friends. Jacob had barely left her side; his arm touching hers was a warm reassurance of his presence.

Gradually Aniela began to feel the effects of the day wearing on her. Her eyes became heavier and her body felt sluggish. She only closed her eyes for a moment, or so she thought, but the next time she opened them Jacob was lightly shaking her awake.

"Come on, Niels. It's time to say goodnight to everyone and then get you to bed." Jacob said helping her off the couch.

Aniela nodded sleepily, she was sad to see her friends leave, but the thought of sleeping in her bed was too appealing. Say all the necessary goodbyes and promising to see them tomorrow everyone filed out of the house.

"Good to have ya back." Billy said to Aniela as he paused at the door. Then turning to his son he smiled. "Don't bother calling to say you won't be home tonight. I know where you'll be."

Jacob smiled back at his dad, leaning down to give him a pat on the back. "Thanks Dad." Aniela smiled at the two before leaning down to give Billy a hug. Jacob helped his dad down the stairs and to Mrs. Clearwater's car.

Once the house was empty, except for Andrew, Aniela and Jacob, Aniela looked around in confusion. "Where's Ambrosia?" She asked not seeing the girl in the livingroom.

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"I'll introduce her to you tomorrow," Aniela said turning to her brother. "You go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Andrew nodded and kissed his little sister on the cheek as he hugged her. "Ok Ani. I'll make you breakfast in the morning, kiddo, your favorite." He said with a smile before turning to Jacob and clasping his hand. "Thanks Jacob."

Jacob nodded with a small smile.

"I'll take the dogs tonight." Andrew said calling the dogs up with him. "Once you find your friend make sure to lock up." He called over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

Aniela felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't introduced Ambrosia to anyone, she had completely forgotten about the slim girl as soon as she walked into the house. "Oh no, I'm such a git!" Aniela moaned to herself as she pulled away from Jacob and started walking through the house. "I can't believe I just ignored her that way."

"Niels, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. She probably got a little overwhelmed." Jacob tried to reassure her, not minding much that the mysterious girl was gone. Aniela didn't respond as she walked down the hall beside the stairs to the laundry room. The room was empty.

Turning back around, she hurried up the stairs and checked each room. The spare bedroom, the office, the bathroom, her room and Andrew's room were all empty. Feeling a little frantic Aniela hurried down stairs again and looked out the front window.

"I can't see her." She said turning to Jacob.

Jacob could see Aniela's worry in her eyes and knew that, even though he wasn't terribly concerned about Ambrosia, Aniela wouldn't sleep until the girl was found. "Ok, let's check outside." He said with a heavy sigh to himself.

Moving to the kitchen Jacob went to the back door and flicked on the light. Opening the door the midnight air barely registered to him, but his eyes instantly registered the form of a girl at the edge of the yard, a few feet away from the line of trees.

"She's out here." Jacob said over his shoulder. "By the trees."

Aniela was instantly at his side looking out the open door. "What is she doing?" Aniela questioned softly to herself. Pushing past Jacob she stepped outside, rubbing her arms as the cool air nipped at her skin.

"Ambrosia!" Aniela called, catching the girls attention, "Come on inside."

Ambrosia turned from the trees and made her way towards Aniela.

"Come on I'll show you where you'll sleep." Aniela said taking her arm.

Aniela led Ambrosia through the kitchen, up the stairs and down the hall. She opened the door to the spare room and walked in. It looked the same as she remembered; the bed against the farthest wall next to the window, the TV center and the dresser, all of it was how it was when she set it up. Aniela smiled at the familiar room and turned to Ambrosia.

"I know it's not as nice as your old room, but at least it's not in the castle." Aniela said.

Ambrosia nodded and walked further into the room. "It is lovely." She said quietly as she sat her satchels down on the bed.

"Good I'm glad you like it. Um, the TV works, but I guess you'll have to learn how to use it first. You can put your things in the dresser and make yourself at home," Aniela said with another smile, "The bathroom is down the hall to the right, just before the last door. And my room is right next door. If you need anything come get me or my brother ok?"

Ambrosia nodded and Aniela gave the girl a jug before moving back to the door. "Good night, we'll see you in the morning."

"Pleasant dreams." Ambrosia said softly as she watched Jacob take Aniela's hand and pull her out of the room.

Aniela gladly followed Jacob down the hall to her room. Aniela felt a sense of apprehension came over her as she paused at the door. What if she couldn't remember how her room was? What if something had changed and she wouldn't realize it? She knew it was silly to be worried about such things, but she already felt as though so much had already changed she just didn't want anything as personal has her room to change too.

With a deep breath Aniela pushed the door open and felt her fear melt away. Her room was exactly the same; everything about it was how she remembered. Her bed was rumpled from where she had thrown her blankets after the last sleepover the boys had with her and her brother. The deep, dark oak furniture was a little lack-luster as though no one had touched it in months. Her TV had a new layer of dust over it and her mirror could definitely use a good spray of Windex. But it was hers and it was a sight for sore eyes.

Aniela felt a pressure ease from her chest as her eyes met the familiar sight of her room. She smiled softly and walked in, closing the door behind her. Her fingers smoothed over the cool wood of her dresser before she pulled open the one of the drawers. She reached in and pulled out a pair of shorts. It felt nice, feeling her own clothing on her skin, clothing that had no attachment to the castle she'd been stuck in.

Smiling she turned to Jacob, moving to him as he opened his arms to her. She buried her face into his chest, loving the scent of him and how it comforted her. Aniela had missed this, her home, her room and her Jacob. It was wonderful to be back with it at.

"I missed you." Aniela mumbled against Jacob's shirt, lightly pressing a kiss above his heart.

"You're not leaving me again." Jacob gruffed out as his arms tightened around her.

Aniela smiled; she liked the feeling of his voice when it rumbled against her ear through his chest. "I don't plan on it." She said with a laugh.

They were quiet for a few moments, just relaxing into each other as they embraced. Slowly Aniela let her arms slide down, her hands finding the hem of Jacob's shirt and sneaking under to feel his warm skin underneath. She smiled when she felt Jacob's body jerk under her touch and continued to let her hands travel up, caressing the hot, smooth flesh of his abdomen and up his chest.

With a long sigh Aniela felt Jacob lean into her more, his breath feathering against her ear as he brushed his lips against it. His mouth moved down, pressing to the skin right behind her ear, then down again to her neck. Aniela shivered slightly at sweep of Jacob's tongue on her skin.

Backing up Aniela broke contact with Jacob's body and looked up at him. His dark chocolate eyes shone with desire and love, and, Aniela could see, a hint of mischief. Her smile broadened as she grasped the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up over his chest and, once he bent down, over his head. She barely heard the soft whisper of the cloth hitting the ground; her eyes were drawn to Jacob.

His body was captivating; Aniela would never tire of seeing the dark skin pulled over a torso of pure muscle. She couldn't stop herself from running her hands over his warm flesh, memorizing his feeling again, never wanting to lose it. She pressed her lips softly to his chest, nuzzling against it as she nipped his skin. A smirk stole over her lips when she felt his breath hitch under her teeth.

"Niels." He breathed huskily, his hands now grabbing onto her hips and drawing her flush against him. He lowered his lips to hers and captured her mouth in a breathtaking kiss as his hands worked up to her clothed breasts.

Aniela gasped into the kiss when she felt him squeeze her breasts through her shirt. She arched slightly and pressed her chest firmly into his warm touch. Her arms wrapped around Jacob's neck, pulling her closer to him when their lips parted and their tongues met in a heated dance for dominance. Aniela didn't put up much of a fight, relishing in the taste of Jacob.

His hands were still wreaking havoc on her senses as they toyed with the now pert peaks her nipples had turned into, pinching them lightly and pulling continuous sounds from Aniela's throat. Finally, once she couldn't stand having the harsh rasp of cloth against her sensitive skin Aniela pulled away and quickly flung off the top. Baring her naked flesh to Jacob Aniela smiled at him shyly, her cheeks taking on a rosy tint, and moved back toward the bed.

She could hear Jacob's breathing deepen, becoming more husky and breathless as he followed her. His hands dropped to the top of his jeans, taking no time at all to undo the buttons. The zipper hissed down and he quickly shucked the clothing down. Aniela bit her lower lip at the sight of him in his black boxer-briefs, he was stunning. She wasn't sure how'd she had gotten so lucky, but she wasn't going to question it further.

Lying back against the pillows Aniela opened her arms to Jacob, beckoning him to her. He wasted no time in crawling onto the bed as well, covering her body with his heat. His hands burned trails up her legs and onto her stomach when his fingers circled they her bellybutton. They lingered there for a moment before straying down against and slipping under the top of her sweat pants, then lower as he pulled them down her legs. Aniela couldn't help the hitch that caught in her chest when she felt Jacob's fingers run up her bare skin. Shivers ran over her body at his touch, her skin heating with desire as his lips followed.

The desire that Aniela had felt stir at the beginning of the night was in full blast when she felt Jacob's naked flesh rub against her own as he laid over top of her. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, her nails lightly biting into his skin when she pulled him down to her lips. The kiss was intense, deep and conveyed everything they hadn't been able to express over the months they'd been away from each other.

The passion fueled by the fear and relief the two teens were feeling burned white-hot, and ran through their bodies with lighting fast speed. It took precious seconds for Jacob to pull the scrap of lace that were Aniela's panties down and toss them aside, and beats later his briefs followed. When it was uncovered skin met soft, smooth, naked flesh both teens gasped at the sensation.

Jacob groaned, the feel of Aniela's softness under him was heaven. He'd missed her, her voice, her feel, her sounds and most of all the love and desire he felt when she was with him. His blood was hot with desire for the girl beneath him, it burned for her and he knew the only relief he would find was in Aniela. He was dying for that relief.

His lips parted and licked the bottom of her mouth, looking for entrance that she gladly gave him and he took full advantage of it. His tongue ran a course through her mouth, exploring every crevice of the already claimed territory before beginning a passionate tango with its partner. They twined and twirled together, their interaction just pushing the level of Jacob's desire to a new level. It didn't take long before the heat in Jacob's blood became too much and he needed the feel of Aniela around him.

Aniela arched her back with a moan when Jacob broke from her lips and latched onto one exposed breast. Her body shook with pleasure and anticipation, her stomach was tight with it and she nearly shot off the bed when she felt his fingers slide between her legs and skim over her nether lips. A surprised moan was torn from her when those fingers began to move, sending sensations Aniela had been long without through her body.

"Jake." Aniela moaned in a whisper, her nails digging deeper into his hot skin.

A sweat had begun to break out over their bodies; their breaths came quicker and more harsh as the heat grew between them. Aniela could feel the tension in her body becoming more than she could handle as Jacob's fingers continued to play a cord within her body that made her blood sing. Her muscled clenched around his hand, her hips lifted off the bed wanting more of his touch on her, wanting to fall off the edge that she was riding.

"Jake, please." Aniela pleaded, her hips bucking against his hand, "Jacob."

Jacob's hand moved from her center and planted itself on one side of her head, the other one stationing itself on the other side. He raised his body up above her, his russet eyes burning her body as they ran over her; they made her feel alive and like a woman. They made her want him even more. She let her legs fall open to cradle Jacob against her.

Finally their bodies met, the hot need burning through each of them making the meeting sizzle with feeling. Their breaths rushed out at the first contact, Aniela gasping on a silent breath and Jacob groaning with pleasure. The meeting was frantic, fervent and tender as they made love. The passion that had been riding them rising until it hit a crescendo and spilled over in one moment of pure ecstasy that held both Jacob and Aniela in its clutches, crashing over them in wave after wave of pleasure that ended in a sweaty tangle of limbs and sheets.

Gasping for breath Jacob knew that he was probably crushing Aniela under him, but his muscles had yet to regain their ability to work right. He pressed a kiss to her lips, a tender, loving kiss that held everything he felt in one touch. Finally with a soft groan he found the strength to push himself off Aniela and roll to the side of her, but he didn't let her escape his touch. His arms stole around her waist and pulled her to him, their skin was sticky with perspiration, but Jacob didn't care. He could smell himself on her and it touched a primal place in him, satisfying the animal that was within.

"I love you." He said, pressing his lips to Aniela's raven hair as their breathing evened out again.

She was silent for a moment and Jacob had begun to wonder if she'd fallen asleep, but he felt her satin lips turn up in a smile against his chest. "I love you too, forever and always." She said and looked up at him. Her icy blue eyes met his and Jacob felt his heart skip a beat at the familiar emotion he found in them.

"Always and forever," Jacob replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Aniela's lips, "But now, honey, it's time for bed."

Embry was restless. He couldn't settle down, couldn't get his body to relax enough to even consider sleeping, not with his mind going thousands of miles an hour like it was. Every time he tried to close his eyes he only saw one thing. Ambrosia.

She filled his mind, had been since he'd first laid eyes on her. It was driving him mad not being near her. Embry could feel his body humming with energy; he was practically bouncing off the walls with it. He wanted to get out of his house and run in his wolf form, run through the forest and across the border line into Forks and up to the house with the little yellow mailbox. He wanted to see Ambrosia.

Embry paced along the walls in his room, stopping periodically to look out the window and down the road that led to Forks. But then he'd hear him mom in the living room watching some kind of infomercial and he would remember why he couldn't leave.

It was hard living two lives, his life with the pack and his life at home. Keeping secrets from his mother wasn't something he liked doing, but it was also necessary- she wasn't a Quileute and she didn't need to know the inner workings of the pack. More than that, though, Embry was scared to listen to what his mom would say if she found out. He didn't want her to start telling him about his father, he didn't want to know who had given him his other 32 chromosomes. It had already caused problems amongst the pack members and he didn't want there to be any chance for there to be any everlasting tension between him and his brothers.

It had hung over him since he'd changed last year, but it hadn't been brought up many times. Mostly just by Leah when she was feeling particularly bitchy. But it was always there, just lurking like a dark shadow behind a wall of normalcy.

As Embry made another full course of his room he sighed in frustration. Stopping by the window he turned his eyes back out to the darkened street, staring into the black for a few moments before making up his mind and turning to his bedroom door. Stomping out of his house and down the hall Embry barely paused to look in on his mom in the living room.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go over to Jake's." Embry said catching his mom's attention.

She looked over at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. She'd been angry with him for sneaking out at night, but after talking to Sue she'd seemed to calm down. She wasn't aware that he was actually doing pack things and he wasn't about to tell her. "Why? It's almost midnight."

"You know Jakes been going through a lot and I just want to be there for him to make sure he's ok." Embry lied easily, hating that it was becoming second nature to lie to his mother.

She stared at him hard for a few moments before finally nodding and turning back to the TV. "I guess I can't stop you. You're becoming old enough to do what you want."

Embry walked into the room and bent down next to the chair his mother occupied. "Thanks mom." He said before pressing a peck to her cheek. A smile curled the end of him mom's lips, though she didn't look at him, and Embry couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the house.

He walked down the street for a few minutes, waiting for a chance to veer off into the dense forest. Hidden in the deep shadows of the trees Embry quickly stripped off his dark green shirt and scruffy jeans and tied them to his calf. Slipping off his shoes he set them aside and closed his eyes. He started to tremble and could feel the beast rise up inside of him, he let the trembles take over his body and with a deep breath he opened his eyes again.

Everything was lower in his wolf form, but everything was more focused as well. His sight was perfect in the dark, like he was looking around in the day light, and all of his other senses were just as heightened. And it was his super sniffer that was telling him which way his goal was waiting. Turning around Embry leaned down and carefully caught his shoes between his teeth, taking extra care not to bite right through them- it was hard enough explaining that to his mom the first time.

Once he was sure he had everything in place and he'd be able to make himself decent when he reached Aniela's house Embry took off. They said he was fast for a wolf and Embry loved it, running made him feel free and being better at it than any other pack member made it all the more enjoyable.

It took hardly anytime at all for Embry to reach the house and when he did he let himself turn back and quickly dress back into his clothes. Thinking logically Embry walked around the side of the house and looked for the window that was in the spare room. As he rounded the house Embry stopped in surprise.

Ambrosia was unsettled. Nothing around her was familiar and she did not belong. Since the first moment she entered the house Ambrosia knew her earlier thought back in Italy about making her own choices in her life were just fancy words to try and convince herself that the journey across the ocean was what she wanted. But in truth, Ambrosia only wanted to go back to what was familiar to her; she wanted surroundings that didn't make her feel inferior to the times.

Sleep was not something she wanted when her mind was a tempest of worrisome thoughts. She wanted to be back outside, back to where she could feel the cool wind on her face and smell the fertile forest around her. Sliding off the bed Ambrosia walked to the door and quietly opened it. She strained her ears, trying to listen for any sounds to indicate that anyone was awake in the house.

She could hear the heavy breathing of both Jacob and Aniela in the room next door, the sounds of their loving having stopped a bit ago, she knew they slept. She heard nothing from the room at the very end of hall and she did not know Aniela's brother well enough to allow him to dictate her actions anyway.

Silently Ambrosia left her room, her feet making no sound on the carpeted hall nor on the stairs as she glided down them. She wove her way through the living room, taking in the various family portraits that adorned the walls, and noticing the resemblance between Aniela and the four men in them as well as an older woman. When she made her way to the kitchen Ambrosia paused for a moment to grab a ruby red apple from the bowl on the counter closest to the door.

Quietly she opened the door and stepped outside. She closed her eyes as a small shiver of delight made its way through her body at the crisp night air flowed over her. She had changed out of the dress she had worn to travel in and now she wore a lighter dress that fell in different sections down to her knees. The fabric was a soft aqua color that didn't cover much of her skin, but she could hardly be bothered by the cold air. She was just happy to be outside.

Closing the door behind her she wandered around the back of the house, taking in the big stretch of grass and the dark forest just beyond. The wildness of the trees called to her, the unknown creatures that lurked within appealed to the part of her that was not civilized, the part of her that was just as wild as the forest. Ambrosia headed the call and moved toward the mass of trees.

She made her way across the lawn, smiling softly with the feel of the moist grass between her toes, the wet earth dampening the bottom of her feet. When she reached the edge of the tree line she stopped and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew over her. It caressed her skin and fluttered her dress around her legs. The leaves rustled with the wind dancing through them and the noise calmed Ambrosia.

When the breeze settled Ambrosia heard the crunch of grass beneath someone's foot approaching her from behind and she quickly turned around. Embry was coming from the side of the house, he was wearing a simple green t-shirt and pants, but he looked as though the cold was barely touching him.

Ambrosia felt a small flutter in her stomach as she saw the teen boy, he had been nice to her so far, much more pleasant than the other boys she had met thus far and she had no reason to feel the small jolt of nerves that she did. But it her heart beat abnormally for a moment and then settled down, only to do the same weird jump when Ambrosia met Embry's eyes.

"Hey," The he greeted as he drew close to her. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

Ambrosia studied him for a moment before facing him fully. "I was drawn out here, the forest calls to me." She replied, telling him the truth.

He smiled at her, a small dimple appearing in his cheek, and stepped to stand beside her. "Its beautiful isn't it?" He asked looking into the forest as she had done.

"Yes, it is."

Embry wasn't quite sure what to do. He wasn't expecting to find Ambrosia standing outside in the middle of the night; he had simply thought that he would come down here and reassure himself that she was alright. But he'd turned the corner and found her standing at the edge of the forest, the moon casting an unnatural glow upon her form. Not knowing what else to do, he'd approached her.

Looking at her he noticed her outfit, it left very little to the imagination, but it left even less to keep her warm.

"Are you cold?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

Ambrosia shook her head and turned her gorgeous eyes on him. "No, I'm not bothered by the cold."

He nodded, but he noticed the goose bumps rising on her arms and he couldn't help himself as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Her sudden questioned startled him a little.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

Her eyes were still on him and her plump lips turned up a little at the corners. "I thought you lived elsewhere, but yet here you are."

Embry licked his lips, trying to think of a reason good enough to explain his being at a place he had left hours before. "Well," He started, shifting from foot to foot in nervousness. "I, um, I…"

"The truth would be the best." Ambrosia spoke up with a hint of a laugh in her voice and the smile still on her lips.

Sighing Embry looked at her. "I was coming to make sure you were alright." He finally said.

At his words Ambrosia's face lost the smile it had held and turned into a look of confusion. Embry could feel his palms start to sweat. Had he said the wrong thing? Did she even want him checking up on her? Did she even like him? He couldn't control the thoughts that started to assault his mind, all the worst possible things played out in rapid speed in his mind and Embry could feel his nervousness rise.

"Why would you want to check on me?" Ambrosia's voice was soft, it sounded perplexed, like she wasn't sure why anyone would want to look in on her.

Embry glanced at her and, with a deep, courage-building breath, took a step into her personal space. Placing a hand on her arm he couldn't help but stare at the picture his large dark hand made on Ambrosia's lighter and more fragile arm. They were so different, yet it looked right.

"I came," He started locking eyes with the slender girl before him, "Because I care about you."

"Yo-you care about me?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, I do." He replied, his nerves fading and his hopes rising when she didn't move away from him.

Ambrosia was unsure of what to make of Embry's confession. She had know there had been some kind of pleasant attitude between the two of them, but she had simple thought it was due to the fact that he did not suspect her of being the Volturi's spy. She had no idea that he cared about what actually happened to her and now that she did she had no idea how to handle it.

She was unused to having anyone truly care for her well being. It had been many, many years since she had believed someone when they said they cared about her. But, for some reason, she believed this dark skinned adolescent. And the feelings it invoked in her were unusual, not something she had felt before.

Turning her eyes to him again she took in his unique features, his face an unusual type of handsome, but it sent her heart into a flutter and made her breath hitch slightly. She knew attraction when she felt it; her people were very open about their bodies and the desires and needs were not something to be ashamed of. But Ambrosia had never experienced the strange sensations she had when she was around Embry. It was a little disconcerting.

Frowning to herself Ambrosia made a quick decision. Until she was sure what her body was trying to tell her and what the feelings being invoked in her meant she would try to keep her distance from the handsome boy before her. And she would start now.

Stepping away from the hand that had come to rest on her arm, Ambrosia gave Embry a polite smile. "Thank you for caring enough to come and check on me, but it is getting quite far into the night and I have begun to feel the pull of sleep upon me. I think I would like to return to my room and rest now."

She could see Embry's face fall a little, but, before she could turn, he had another one of his wide smiles on and had extended his arm to her in a show of gentlemanly courtesy. "May I escort you to the house?" He asked, his deep voice sounding so hopeful that Ambrosia just was unable to deny him.

"Thank you, that is kind of you." She said accepting his offered arm and wrapping her hand around his elbow.

They walked together back across the yard and up to the back door. Ambrosia stepped forward and opened the door, pausing before entering to address Embry one more time. "Thank you again, Embry. May your sleep tonight be peaceful." She said, nodding her head slightly and going inside.

Embry watched as Ambrosia entered the house, only moving once he could no longer see her in the kitchen. He snuck around the house and looked up at the window that the spare bedroom had and watched as he saw her shadow move to the bed and disappear as she laid down. Once he thought she was lying down and knew she was safe he turned his back to the house and made his way back to the forest. Removing his clothes he took his wolf form and with a short yap he took off into the dark forest.


	11. Chapter 10

******Two in one week! I know I've felt so bad about the lack of updates that I decided to give you another one. It's more of a filler, but I think the last few chapters have been dramatic enough and so here is a fluffy filler chapter! Enjoy. And please review if you don't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Being Back Home**

Aniela woke up sweating. Her whole body was sticky with it and she shoved her blanket away from her without opening her eyes. But when she moved to kick it completely off she felt something slide around her waist and pull her back against a heating machine. Cracking open her eyes Aniela groggily looked over her shoulder to try and see why she was lying with an active volcano so close to her. As she glanced her eyes behind her a smile instantly came to her face.

Jacob looked boyish when he slept. His long eyelashes cast crescent shadows over his cheekbones and gave him a peaceful appearance- something she hadn't seen on his face since she'd first met him. But as he slept Jacob looked like the sixteen year old teenage boy he was, his features were softened in his dreaming state.

Aniela couldn't help herself as she carefully rolled over, trying her hardest not to disrupt Jacob. She watched him for a while. Her eyes took in everything about him that they could, mentally comparing what she saw to what she had dreamed up in her time away. As her eyes ran over Jacob's dark skin, his long hair and his full lips Aniela knew her dreams could never compare to the real thing. Being with Jacob in real life, wrapped in his arms was better than any dream she had ever have.

Minutes passed and Aniela couldn't make herself move or wake Jacob, the moment was just too peaceful and peace wasn't something anyone had, had a lot of recently. But hearing a crash from down the stairs followed by a muffled curse, broke the quiet that had settled. Instantly Jacob was sitting up, his hands reaching for Aniela. He pulled her close to his bare chest and Aniela could see his eyes actively scanning the room around them.

"What was that?" His voice was gruff from sleep.

Aniela lifted her head and pressed a light kiss to Jacob's cheek. "I'm pretty sure that was Andrew trying to cook." She replied snuggling her face into his chest.

She felt Jacob's chest rise with his sigh and smiled when his lips pressed into her hair. His arms tightened around her for a moment before he tilted her chin up with his fingers. Aniela smiled at him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes and kissed him when he leaned his face down. "Morning."

Aniela laughed and gave him another kiss, "Good morning." She replied. Jacob's returned smile made Aniela's heart beat speed up and she could feel her cheeks heat as her blood rushed to them. "Shall we go see what my brother's breaking?"

Jacob groaned and rolled over, causing to Aniela to squeal in surprise as she was pulled over his body and back onto the mattress with him over her. A laugh bubbled out of her and she couldn't stop, Jacob's playful pout only adding to her hysteria. Her laughter lasted for a few moments making her stomach hurt when she was finally able to control herself. Looking up at him Aniela beamed at him.

"It's good to hear your laugh again." Jacob said softly, his fingers running through her hair.

"Yeah well you'll have plenty of time to hear it after I've eaten." Aniela said pushing against Jacob's chest, "Come on, it's time to get up. I'm starving."

Jacob flashed a grin at her and rolled off the bed. Aniela couldn't help but follow his movement and let her eyes trail down his back to the sight of his bared ass. Her eyes widened slightly and blood rushed to her cheeks when she noticed Jacob smirking at her.

Licking her lips with a shy smile Aniela scooted off the bed and quickly found some clothes to wear, a pair of shorts and Jacob's shirt made a great outfit in her opinion. She pulled her long hair into a thick bun on the top of her head and turned to Jacob. He had pulled on his pants from the day before and as smiling at her. Smiling back she took his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall.

The pair entered the kitchen and encountered the sight of Aniela's brother standing at the stove, mumbling angrily at the skillet on the burner. His curly hair had pieces of dough clinging to the dark ringlets and his nose had a smudge of flour on it. He was in a pair of swears and a t-shirt both items had what appeared to be food decorating them, egg and cinnamon on his white top. Aniela couldn't help the giggle that fell from her lips, Jacob's chuckle sounding right along with hers.

"Shut it you two. I can just as easily throw this into the dog's dishes instead of yours." Andrew threatened easily, never taking his eyes off the skillet in front of him.

Aniela smiled and moved to her brother's side. "Thank you Andrew," She said giving him a sweet peck on his floured cheek. "It smells amazing."

Andrew cast a brotherly look over his shoulder and gave her a nod. "It should be done in a few minutes, grab plates out of the cupboard and set the table."

Nodding Aniela did as her brother instructed and went about setting out plates, utensils and cups while Jacob grabbed the milk out of the fridge. It was only a minute later that Andrew turned from the stove, a serving platter loaded with food and set it on the table.

"Is your friend joining us?" He asked looking toward the stairs.

Almost instantly Aniela jumped up from her chair and smiled as she headed toward the living room. "Yes, hang on I'll grab her. Don't start eating yet."

She skipped up the stairs and went to the door of the spare room. Knocking softly Aniela waited to try and hear any noises coming from the room. Only a moment after she had knocked the door was pulled open and Ambrosia's curious face greeted her.

"Good morning." Aniela greeted the other girl happily.

"Morning." Ambrosia replied, a small hint of a smile touching her lips.

"My brother made breakfast, it's down stairs, if you're hungry." Aniela said watching as the girl seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Yes, food does sound good." She murmured stepping away from the door and into the hall.

Aniela's smiled widened and motioned down the hall. "Great! Andrew makes the best pancakes." She said as she led Ambrosia down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The two girls entered the kitchen and Aniela pulled out a chair for Ambrosia next to her brother. "Andrew," She said getting his attention, "This is Ambrosia; she's the one who helped me escape. Ambrosia, this is my brother Andrew." She finished introducing the two.

Andrew turned to the girl and gave her a warm smile, extending his hand to her. "Thank you. I owe you a huge one for saving my sister." His voice conveyed his sincerity.

Ambrosia returned Andrew's words with a pleasant smile, her delicate hand resting in the outstretched one he offered to her. "'T was no trouble, really." She assured him.

Aniela felt a sense of relief at seeing her brother accepting Ambrosia so easily. She'd been worried that he'd look at her the same way Jacob and the others had. Aniela didn't want Ambrosia feeling like everyone was suspicious of her intentions, even if most of them really were. It was understandable, Aniela guessed, that the boys were wary of Ambrosia since she'd already been in the castle, but Aniela didn't think she was anything to be worried about. If anything Aniela was scared for both Ambrosia and herself, the Volturi obviously weren't going to be happy about losing not one, but two of their valuable collectables.

But Aniela cleared those thoughts from her head and happily started to fill her plate with her favorite breakfast. Andrew was the best at making cinnamon and banana pancakes and it had been so long since he'd made them that Aniela was sure to take her time in savoring the scrumptiousness that her brother created. She took four pancakes and drizzled some syrup on top of the stack before taking her first bite.

"Mmm," She sighed with a smile on her face. "Andrew these are so good."

Her brother grinned back at her as he took a bite of his own stack of pancakes. "Yeah, I know." He replied.

"You're so full of yourself." Aniela shook her head and turned her attention to Jacob and Ambrosia. "Do you like it?"

Ambrosia nodded as she slowly ate the two pancakes she had taken for her plate. "Yes, they are quite unique, but very good." She praised Andrew with another little smile.

Jacob was already of his third pancake and talked with a bite in his mouth. "These are great, never had anything like this before." He said before smiling and casting a sly glance over at Aniela. "You may be a better cook than Aniela."

Andrew laughed as Aniela let out a dramatic gasp. "Well then mister you can just come to Andrew from now on when you want food." She said giving the teen next her a mock glare.

Jacob laughed and leaned over to warp an arm around Aniela's shoulder. "Aw, don't worry Niels. I'm just joking you know you're the best." He said leaning over to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know, just don't you forget it." Aniela shook her head and returned to eating her food.

Once everyone had eaten Aniela had moved to get up and do the dishes, but before she could Ambrosia had risen and collected the dishes.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can get those." Aniela said.

"I am glad to wash these; it is only fair since you are allowing me to stay in your home." Ambrosia responded as she moved to the sink and started the water to clean the dishes with.

Andrew shrugged and pushed his chair back. "Well Ani, I have to run down to the hospital for a few hours, but when I get back we'll talk about what you want to do for school."

Nodding at her brother Aniela smiled at him when he ruffled her hair and moved out of the kitchen to go change. Turning to Jacob Aniela was suddenly hit by a thought.

"Jacob?" She asked getting his attention. "What month is it?"

Jacob looked at her and after a moment he grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her chair. Following him Aniela let Jacob lead her out of the kitchen and through the living room. When they went back to her room Aniela sat on her bed while Jacob took something that was sitting on her TV stand. He joined her on the rumpled bed and handed her what he had in his hands.

Aniela smiled as tears came to her eyes, it was the charcoal portrait she had drawn of Andrew, Jacob, Quil and Embry before the Volturi had stolen her away. She lightly traced her fingers over the picture, the rough texture of the paper and the contrasting smoothness where the charcoal lay atop it brought a soft smile to her face. She had forgotten about the work, she hadn't thought about at all after she had done it that day.

"I'd forgotten." Aniela murmured softly, a tear falling over and trailing down her cheek.

"You did this the night before they took you." Jacob said as he looked at the picture as well. He'd gazed at the thing many times during the months Aniela had been gone. It had helped him, being close to something so personal of Aniela's. He would shut his eyes and remember how Aniela had looked as she sketched.

"You did this almost five months ago." He said, pausing when he heard Aniela's surprised breath. "It's December 3rd."

"Fi-five months?" Aniela repeated in shock. She couldn't believe it. She'd known she was in the castle for a long time, but she had never imagined that it had been so long. Time in the castle seemed to blend together; there was never any way to really tell how many days had gone by except to count when Ambrosia had come to wake her up. But after so many times Aniela had stopped counting, she didn't see the need when she hadn't any hope of ever leaving the place.

"I-I can't believe it, I've been gone so long." She whispered turning her eyes to Jacob's face. Jacob nodded his head and pulled her to him. Aniela allowed him to coddle her for a moment before she pulled away a little.

"So, it's December?" She asked still in shock.

"Yeah, the 3rd." Jacob repeated.

"It's almost my birthday." Aniela said with a wistful smile.

Jacob sat up straighter at that. "When?" He asked, he didn't realize that Aniela was older than him by a month.

"December 17." She replied her smile widening into a full one. "I forgot that I've never told you my birthday, usually that's one of the first things people learn of each other."

Jacob's answering smile was wide, "Yeah, and you're also older than me." He said earning a laugh from Aniela.

"Am I really?" She asked a slight mischievous glint coming to her eyes.

"Yes, by less than a month. My birthday is January 8th." Jacob said a little wary as he saw the look on Aniela's face.

"Aw, you're a baby." Aniela said with a chuckle.

Her chuckle turned into a laugh when Jacob narrowed his eyes at her with a little pout. "I am not a baby." He poked her in the side as he made to move away and stand up.

Aniela laughed again and grabbed onto his arm. "Oh stop it. Don't throw a tantrum." She said giggling as Jacob stuck his tongue out at her.

When he finally stood up Aniela did as well. Standing on the bed she jumped onto Jacob's back, her arms going around his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her laughter bounced off the walls. Jacob grunted dramatically and started to spin around in circles, his hand holding Aniela's legs to make sure she didn't fall.

"Jacob!" She yelled jubilantly, wrapping her arms more around his shoulders. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Good," Jacob said, his deep laughs sounding in his voice. "Take it back then."

Aniela shook her head and snaked his hand down to poke him in the side, ignoring the fact that it didn't affect him at all. "No, because it's true." She sniggered, "I'm older than you."

In response Jacob just began to turn faster, his own hand moving to tickle her side. Aniela squealed and continued to beg him to stop, her words lost in the sounds of her mirth.

"Take it back!" Jacob said again.

"Alright, alright! I take it back," Aniela gasped out as tears of laughter squeezed out of her closed eyes. "You're not a baby!" Abruptly Jacob stopped spinning and took a moment to look over his shoulder at the girl who was still trying to calm her uncontrollable laughter.

"Ahh!" Aniela cried as she felt herself falling backwards.

Jacob fell back onto the bed, bracing his weight back on his elbows so none of it squashed Aniela. When her arms and legs fell away from him Jacob rolled over and looked at her. She smiled at him, an occasional giggle still spilling from her lips. Jacob had to smile at her. She was beautiful; her eyes were bright with amusement and her cheeks were red.

When she had finally calmed down enough to breathe again Aniela sat up and beamed down at the dark skinned boy lying beside her. "Thank you for that. I needed it, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." She said and bent to give him a peck.

Jacob returned her smile and sat up as well. "It was my pleasure." He said as he ran a hand through her long, silky raven hair. "What do you feel like doing today?"

Aniela thought about it for a moment before responding, "I think we should call Quil and Embry and have a movie day like we used to." She said thinking about how the familiar activity sounded like the best thing in the world.

Jacob grinned at her and stood up. "Good idea, I know they'll both be up for it."

"Yeah," Aniela took Jacob's hand and stood as well, "An Ambrosia will enjoy it, too, I think. She'll get to learn a little about today's entertainment."

At the mention of the girl downstairs Jacob's smile dimmed a little, but he didn't say anything knowing it would just upset Aniela. Being around a person he didn't trust never made Jacob comfortable, but at least this way he could keep an eye on her. Besides, he thought to himself, Embry seemed to have taken a liking to her and he would probably keep an eye on the girl for them.

"Alright, let's give them a call and get things set up then." Jacob said heading for the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, I don't know how many of you are still following this story, but I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been extremely busy with starting college and I had lost inspiration for this story for a while. But I hate leaving stories unfinished and so I'm back! I promise you that I will finish this story, I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be, but I'll try my best. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Movie Time

She had made two quick calls and now both Quil and Embry were on their way to the house. Aniela laughed as she and Jacob tried to collect all the junk food in the cupboards. "Andrew will need to stop by the store on his way home."

Jacob only grinned as he held two bags of chips, a bowl of pretzels and a box of popcorn. Aniela shook her head and shooed him from the kitchen. "Go put that in the living room. We'll wait until Embry and Quil get here to pick the first movie."

"Yeah, ok." Jacob replied, setting the box of popcorn on the counter and moving into the living room.

Aniela opened the popcorn box and pulled the five plastic wrapped packages out. "We're probably going to use all of them." She muttered to herself.

Placing the packages near the microwave Aniela turned her attention to taking out the little bit of soda the fridge held. She had told Quil to pick up some stuff on their way over since her house didn't have enough junk food or drinks. She wasn't even sure if the stores would have enough food for the three teen boys.

With the few soda cans in her arms Aniela turned and followed Jacob's path into the living room. She set her arm full of drinks on the couch cushions next to the junk food Jacob had set down already.

"Did you bring the movies down?" Jacob shook his head at Aniela's question.

"Ok then you grab the movies," She said facing him. "And I'll go get some blankets and pillows and let Ambrosia know what's going on." The two headed up the stairs, and into Aniela's room. Jacob immediately went to the dark wood bookshelf and started to select a few of the many movies that lined it.

"Please try to pick some that are not nightmare-inducing." Aniela begged moving to his side as she noticed him taking most of the horror movies she owned.

Glancing down Jacob gave her a smirk. "Don't laugh at me." She said smacking his shoulder.

"Alright." Jacob conceded as he grabbed a few comedies. "There, some funny movies for Aniela." He leaned down and Aniela smiled against his lips as he kissed her.

"Thank you." Jacob chucked and went back to picking movies as Aniela pulled her comforter and pillows from her bed.

Balling the bedding together Aniela hefted the bundle and moved out of the room. "I'm gonna just throw this stuff down the stairs, and then I'm gonna grab some more from the closet." She called over her shoulder.

Stopping at the top of the stairs she tossed the bedding down, watching as it tumbled to the bottom and landed in a heap. Aniela shrugged and turned back down the hall. She stopped at Ambrosia's door and knocked. Almost instantly the door was swung back.

Aniela smiled pleasantly at the other girl. "Hey, we're going to watch some movies, why don't you come down and join us?" Aniela offered.

Ambrosia looked a little hesitant to accept, not knowing what exactly a movie was. After a moment's contemplation Ambrosia nodded once. "Alright," She said. "I need to familiarize myself with the modern times."

Aniela smile widened and she walked around Ambrosia into the room. "Great! Grab your pillows and blankets off your bed."

At Ambrosia's curious look Aniela laughed a little, motioning to the bed. "It's so you'll be comfortable." She explained. Ambrosia didn't look completely convinced, but she still gathered her bedding.

"Go ahead down stairs, I'll meet you down there. I'm going to just grab some more pillows." Aniela instructed, moving toward the closet in the room that held all of the extra bedding in the house.

In the background she could hear the door open then close, followed by the soft murmur of voices. Embry and Quil must be here. Quickly gathering some more pillows and blankets she closed the closet door and walked out of the room.

When she got to the living room Aniela dropped the bedding in her arms near the couch and smiled at the two visitors.

"Hey Niela." Quil warped her in a warm hug.

"Hey Quil, Embry." Aniela replied. "I see you guys brought the store with you." She said looking over at the six bags of chips and the endless two liters of soda that had joined the other snacks that had been on the couch cushions before.

Both Quil and Embry grinned. "We figured we'd be here a while." Embry defended.

Aniela just shook her head and looked around the living room. "Where are Jacob and Ambrosia?" She asked, not seeing either.

As she asked Aniela could hear the microwave in the kitchen. Moving into the connecting room Aniela smiled seeing Jacob showing Ambrosia how to make popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey guys." Jacob greeted his two best friends when they walked into the kitchen.

The popcorn was made a few minutes later and the five of them were back in the living room. Aniela had taken a few moments to get all the bedding sorted out and now everyone was seated on the floor. Aniela and Jacob were sharing her comforter, beside here was Ambrosia, then Embry and then Quil.

Each of them had a different type of junk food in their lap, Aniela had her favorite chips – salt and vinegar – and she noticed that Ambrosia seemed to enjoy the move butter popcorn. Aniela was content to snuggle against Jacob's side and listen as the boys tried to decide on a movie to start with.

"We're not watching that." Embry said for the third time, rolling his eyes at Quil.

"_The Shinning_ is a classic though." Quil defended.

"Why don't we watch _Freddie Vs. Jason_? I haven't seen it yet, and neither have you."

"No, we're watching _The Ruins_ first." Jacob spoke up.

"And why, exactly, do you get to dictate what we watch?" Embry questioned sarcastically.

"Because," Jacob said standing to put the DVD in. "We're at my girlfriend's house and since she's not very fond of horror movies I get to pick for her."

Aniela laughed as both Quil and Embry childishly stuck their tongues out at Jacob and grumbled. Besides her Ambrosia giggled softly and Aniela couldn't help but feel relieved that the other girl was seeming to relax a little.

"Why are you guys arguing?" Aniela asked laughing. "We'll be able to watch all of them and some funny ones, too."

Quil shook his head with a mock sad expression on his face. "You just don't understand – it's a guy thing."

Aniela rolled her eyes and laughed again. It felt good, to laugh, to relax with friends, to just be home. She hadn't quite realized how much it would mean to her, just sitting on the floor with junk food, movies and friends. But such a mundane activity made her feel more at home and more herself than she had in such a long time – months if it really was December. The feeling of peace brought a soft smile to her face and she looked away from the movie she hadn't been paying attention to and turned her gaze to Jacob.

He was a big part of why she was feeling so whole. Without him she had felt hollow, half of the person she usually was around him. She had been without the best part of her when she was stuck in the castle – she had been without Jacob.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he pulled his attention from the TV to her. Aniela smiled wider at his warm expression. The love she saw in his eyes matched the love she felt in her heart. She was his smile return hers and she puckered her lips. Jacob chuckled a little and leaned down to press his lips to hers. The kiss was long, not as deep and passionate as the kisses they shared the night before, but a sweet heart felt kiss.

One that was cut short by the over dramatic groans from her right.

"God, can't you guys take that somewhere else? Like away from our poor, delicate eyes?" Quil whined, covering his face.

Turning her attention to the teen Aniela stuck her tongue out at Quil. Sometimes he could really ruin a moment.

"Don't be jealous." He laughed and resumed watching the movie.

Embry glanced at the couple to his left. Jealous? Yes he was. Jacob and Aniela were able to embrace, cuddle and make-out because they were together. He didn't blame them, after what they'd endured and went through they definitely deserved all the PDA they wanted. But that didn't mean he couldn't be jealous of them.

Hell, he was downright envious of the couple. Embry would love to put on some public displays himself with the girl next to him. Ambrosia's presence beside him had been distracting him for most of the movie.

When he had gotten the call from Aniela earlier Embry had jumped at the chance to come over. He had been trying to think of an excuse to visit all night, showing up unannounced wasn't something he wanted to do. But the chance to hang out with his best friends, watch movies and see Ambrosia was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He had borrowed his mom's car, after a little begging, and picked up Quil at the store.

When he and Quil walked into the house Embry had wanted to go to where Ambrosia stood by the couch and embraced her. And when it came time to settle down and watch movies Embry wished he could pull Ambrosia to him like Jake did with Aniela, but he didn't think she'd appreciate it. Instead he took the pot right next to her, torturing himself by being close enough to smell her, the scent of fresh rain and spring time teasing his nose. The fact that Embry couldn't freely touch her as he wanted, as he'd dreamed all night long, only added to his torment.

But until the time came when Ambrosia was more comfortable around him and returned his feelings Embry was content to endure the torture if it meant being close to her. HE looked to the girl who stirred the wild emotions in him and he couldn't stop the slight smile, that came to his lips.

She was watching the TV screen intently, her eyes glued to the movie playing, and a look of confusion had her brow furrowing a bit. She looked as though she was trying to figure out a hard math problem, and it made her look adorable in Embry's opinion.

"Do you like the movie so far?" He whispered close to her ear.

Ambrosia started and turned her attention to him. Embry chuckled at the wide-eyed expression she gave him. "Are there truly plants such as that one?" She questioned as one of the people in the movie was dragged off by the carnivorous vegetation.

He shook his head, reminding himself that she had no idea how far technology had come since she'd been kept with the Volturi. Trying to understand what it must be like to watch a movie like the one playing, Embry couldn't believe Ambrosia hadn't run away screaming.

"No," Embry answered Ambrosia's whispered question. "No, there aren't really plants that eat people. The plant in the movie is fake, just a special effect done with technology – computers." He explained.

Her confusion only seemed to deepen, but she nodded at him and turned back to the TV, murmuring a soft, "Fascinating".

Embry chuckled again and faced the TV again. He tried to be subtle as he shifted on the floor and moved ever so slightly closer to Ambrosia. A quick glance at the girl told him she was too enraptured with what was playing on the screen to notice that he had now touching her.

Fascinating. Ambrosia had never seen anything like what was playing on the television screen. The story line of the movie was terrifying; a plant that could mimic sounds and fed off the blood of living beings. The very idea sent a cold shiver through her. But Embry told her the plant was not real, it was made by special effect – whatever that meant. Ambrosia wasn't sure what a computer was, but now that she knew it could create the things she was seeing she definitely needed to do some research on modern times.

She had been to numerous plays and shows when she was with Vladimir and Stefan, but those were on a stage with talented thespians performing in a theatre. And while the people in the movie were definitely talented actors, everything about the movie was so different that a play. The colors, the sounds, the story and even the drama of the movie – it was all fascinating.

If this movie and the amazing things in it were a result of modern age technology then maybe things would be more interesting than she had originally though. Ambrosia could only hope, fighting a flinch as she watched one of the actors in the move get shot. Maybe this adventure would be a good adventure, one that had a better ending than the last one.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Movie Fest**

"No, we are not watching another scary movie." Aniela said narrowing her eyes at the three boys. If it were up to them they'd never play another genre. She didn't get it.

"Aw, come on Niels." Quil whined. "_Wolf Creek_ isn't really a scary movie." At her incredulous look Quil smiled cheekily. "It's based on true events- it's practically historical!"

That caused her, Jacob and Embry to laugh. Only Quil would defend a horror movie that way. "Even if it is based off real events we've watched three movies and all of them have been scary. "No, it's time for another genre." Aniela said again.

"Why don't we let Ambrosia pick one?" Embry suggested catching Aniela by surprise. She had noticed the night how Embry seemed be friendlier with Ambrosia than Seth and Jacob, but she hadn't thought too much about it.

Knowing that at least one of the pack members was willing to accept Ambrosia made a wave of relief rush through her. Aniela hadn't realized how much she actually worried that Ambrosia wouldn't be accepted, that she wouldn't fit in. But looking back at Embry an involuntary smile stole over her lips, some of her fears could be put to rest if she had Embry on her side.

"Actually, if you have no objections, I think I would very much enjoy a break." Ambrosia spoke up. "The movies are fascinating but…" She paused for a moment, trying to find the adequate words for her experience watching movies for the very first time.

"It's a lot to take in?"

She nodded at Embry as his words rang true. The look on Aniela's face – one of guilt – made Ambrosia smile reassuringly. "No need to worry I am fine, just not quite used to such things."

She didn't want Aniela to feel guilt over her, because she was unused to the entertainment of the times. Ambrosia didn't like others worrying over her, especially those who meant something to her.

"Ok, well I think we could all probably use a little break." Aniela suggested with a smile. "Why don't we go outside for a little bit?"

The group of four seated themselves in the white plastic chairs Andrew had bought sometime in the past few months. The cool wind was sharp with the threat of snow, the ground covered in a thin sheet of it, giving the group a break from the warmth of the living room they'd been in for almost five hours, watching as the dogs ran around the back yard happily.

"It's nice to be able to be outside. "Aniela commented from her seat on Jacob's lap, who had his arm draped across her shoulders.

"Well at least you're here now." Quil replied with a smile, patting her on the knee.

"Yes, "Ambrosia spoke up making her look to the quiet girl "Let us not dwell on what took place in Italy. You are home now and should be looking to the future and what you are going to do now that you're back."

Aniela couldn't help but smile at the nymph. Ambrosia just had a way of speaking that seemed to calm her; it reminded her of how her mother used to calm her after a night of transformation. It was comforting to know that she would have someone around who knew what she'd gone through and would be able to keep her from returning to the castle in her mind.

Ambrosia smiled back at Aniela, happy to put the girl's fears to rest. The wind was brisk as it rushed over her. Her arms prickled with the dramatic drop in temperature and Ambrosia felt a shiver pass through her body. Like the night before she ignored the chill and just enjoyed being outside in such a lush and fertile environment.

The minutes passed as the group enjoyed their peace out in the back yard. Ambrosia was content to sit with the boys – even if they didn't fully trust her – and Aniela. She hadn't had time to sit and enjoy herself in the fresh air in a very long time and it was something she found she missed doing.

She couldn't help it as she let her eyes wander the area around her, and she continuously found her gaze falling to the seat to her left. Embry had occupied the uncomfortable plastic chair beside her when she sat down, almost automatically finding the closest chair to her and taking it. The idea of the dark skinned boy wanting to place himself as close to her as possible made Ambrosia feel hyper-aware of him at her side.

It was a peculiar feeling, so much like the one she experienced only a handful of hours before when he had confessed to caring about her. Her eyes moved to the edge of the trees, there is where Embry had come to check up on her. She smiled softly as she let the warm sensation spread through her as it did last night. While she was unaware what the feeling truly meant, she wasn't going to rob herself of the calm the sensation brought her, the feeling of contentedness that thoughts of Embry caring about her inspired.

It wasn't until her eyes found the boy again that Ambrosia realized that Embry was also watching her; just as intently as she had been watching him. Ambrosia could feel her face heat with her flush. The charming, a slightly devilish, smirk Embry flashed her did nothing to help. She tried not to let herself be too embarrassed, she'd never shied away from her feelings before, nymphos were very in tune with their desires and had no shame in expressing them, but the feelings Embry stirred in Ambrosia wasn't just lust. Ambrosia had felt that before and, while she knew that part of what she felt for the teen was sexual attraction, the feelings went beyond simple lust. They were stronger in ways she was not familiar with.

… … …

It was a little while later when Andrew found them sitting in the living room once again – though this time a decidedly less scary movie playing – and joined them to watch the remainder of the film. Once the credits began rolling Aniela turned her attention to her brother who sat on the couch.

"How was work?" She asked Andrew.

"It's a hospital, it was busy." He replied He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen and she followed him, grabbing some of the trash they had left scattered around the room. As they moved to the connecting kitchen Jacob followed them as well.

"So Ari," Andrew started as he took a seat at the dining table. "Have you given any thought about what you want to do about school?"

She shook her head, Aniela hadn't really thought about school at all. It seemed insignificant given the fact that she had just escaped the castle were she very well could have lost her life.

Yeah, school was low on her list of things to worry about.

But thinking of it now made her realize how appealing the idea of returning to the normal ritual of getting up and going to school was. The familiar schedule of school would be a welcome thing after being in the castle only having a schedule of waiting for Ambrosia and the occasional bath.

"If you don't think you're ready for it yet Ani I don't blame you." Andrew said seriously, putting a comforting hand on his little sister's shoulder.

She smiled at her brother and leaned into his touch, she'd missed her brother as much as she'd missed Jacob. "I think it will be good for me to get back to a normal schedule." She told him truthfully.

"I really just want to forget what happened and just get on with my life; I don't want any time to think about being at the castle. The thoughts have haunted me enough for the past five months I was there. I would like to go to school as soon as I can." Andrew nodded at her, she could tell he wasn't quite sure if she was truly ready, but Aniela knew in her heart that if she had an time to sit and dwell on what had happened she'd be consumed by the dreadful memories of being in the castle and the nightmares she had there would only follow her back home. She didn't want her home tainted by thoughts of the castle.

"Alright, if you're sure I'll talk to the principle of the high school to see about getting you enrolled so you can start in January after break."

Jacob took this time to speak up. "You're going to go to Forks?" He asked looking to Aniela.

She shrugged. "Well seeing as how I live here I figured that would be the high school to attend." She said with a chuckle.

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her soft laugh as he shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I just meant that you could come to my school, on the reservation."

"But I don't live on the reservation and don't I have to be part of the tribe in order to go to your school?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I could talk to Dad and he could get it so you could attend. Besides I don't think I would be able to concentrate if you were going to high school here in town. I would be constantly worried about you; I know you don't want to think about it but I don't believe for a second that the Volturi are going to be cool and not try and come get you since you've escaped." Jacob said looking from Aniela to Andrew, his tone completely serious as he spoke.

Aniela could tell that this was something that he'd given serious consideration to and, glancing at her brother, she could see the fear in his eyes at the idea of the vampires coming back for her. And if she were being completely honest with herself, Aniela knew she feared the same thing, Jacob saying something about it made the threat even more likely and the fear grew a little at the possibility of him being correct.

Looking to her brother Aniela knew it would ultimately be up to him to allow her to travel to the reservation every day for school, even if Billy was able to convince the school to allow her to go Andrew was still her guardian and any decision was in his hands. He returned her look and nodded his head after a moment longer of thinking.

"I have to agree with you Jacob. I appreciate you thinking of my sister's safety, especially since I believe you're right about the vampires coming back. If your dad can talk the school into agreeing to admit Aniela as a student then I have no problem with her going on the reservation." Andrew agreed with another nod to Jacob.

Aniela felt herself beam at him. She was thrilled at the idea of being able to attend school with not only Jacob, but Quil and Embry as well. Leaning over she embraced her brother in a loving hug, one that portrayed her gratitude and happiness at his thoughtfulness.

"Yay!"

Andrew chuckled as he stood from the table. "Ok, you guys finish cleaning up the living room and if you're all still hungry after eating all that junk food I think we should go out to eat."

Almost immediately Jacob's face broke out into a smile, the promise of food one that spoke to something deep inside the teen boy. Aniela laughed at his expression of expectance. "I don't think anything makes you as excited as food does, especially when someone else is paying." Aniela joked when Andrew went upstairs to change out of his scrubs and clean up.

Jacob's expression turned mischievous as he ran his chocolate brown eyes pointedly up and down her body, his smirk as naughty as the thoughts obviously running through his mind. "Oh food makes me happy, but it is definably not at the top of the list of what makes me excited."

Aniela could feel the flush creep up her neck and settle onto her cheeks at the emphasis Jacob placed on the last 'excite'. She scowled at him as shot her a cocky grin in response to her blush. "You…" Aniela shook her finger at him and moved around him to go help finish cleaning the living room. "You just need to behave."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it posted in the next few days. I realized as I was going over how I wanted the story to play out that some of the events from the 4th book will be a little off and some of them won't be happening at all so just a forewarning that I am not going to be following much of the 4th book. Anyway please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks! .Love


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, ok, ok. I know I have been a terrible author, but the muses just haven't been having their way with me like they usually do. I apologize to all of you who read my story for the long wait. Today my mom had surgery so while I was waiting I decided to open this story up and look where I was at. I don't have too many more chapter before this story is over so I figured I'd write on it a bit. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Family Dinner**

It took only a little while for them to remove all the snacks, bedding and movies and make the living room look like it did before they camped out in front of the television. Aniela had told the group about Andrew's offer to take everyone to dinner and, after a victorious hoorah from Quil and Embry, Aniela and Ambrosia went upstairs to change.

While Aniela was in her room putting on fresh clothes Ambrosia stood in front of the mirror in her room having changed out of the dress she had lounged in and into a dove grey and white gown that swished around her feet. The halter top was adorned with gray pearls, but the gown was otherwise undecorated and beautiful in its simplicity.

She gazed at her reflection and fastened the only piece of jewelry she had. It was a choker necklace that Vladimir and Stefan had given her. It was a delicate creation of thin varnished silver with dozens of red nail sized blood diamonds held in place within the intricate webbing by chains. The delicate but gorgeous styling spoke of the silver's age and its beauty had obviously stood the test of time. The whole choker came to an end at a deep scarlet blood diamond the size of a small plumb; it lay perfectly in the hollow of her throat in perfect contrast against her delicate tanned skin.

Putting the jewelry on and feeling it against her skin again brought a rush of emotions that Ambrosia hadn't expected. With the wave of emotions came many memories of her time with the Romanians, a happier time when she knew where she belonged. She had to swallow hard twice to dislodge the ball in her throat and push back the unwanted tears that had suddenly swam in her eyes.

Before she could do anything else however, a soft knock at her door pulled her attention from her reflection. With one last glance at the mirror and a deep breath Ambrosia left her room to meet Aniela in the hall.

"Wow, "Aniela said in way of greeting. "You look fantastic, though you may be over dressed for the restaurant. Are you sure you don't want something a little more casual?" She asked gesturing to the knee length dress she wore. It was simple, but the sapphire colored velvet would be warm in the cold Forks weather.

Ambrosia smiled appreciatively and shook her head. "No thank you, I am quite comfortable in my clothes."

She followed Aniela down the stairs and looked the girl over – comparing her attire to the young woman's in front of her. The dress Aniela wore, a deep blue, fit her body well. It wasn't too tight, but it cupped her in a way that showcased her curvy body. It had been a little over twenty-four hours since she had gotten Aniela out of the castle, but already Ambrosia could see the improvement in her completion and her body-a good breakfast with liberal snaking had gone a long way in a short time. Ambrosia was glad to see a turn for the better in her friend, she was getting to see the real Aniela, and how she was away from the castle.

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by Jacob and Andrew. Ambrosia smiled her greeting as she watched Aniela instantly take Jacob's hand.

"Is that you're shirt?" The raven girl asked her brother while looking at the powder blue button down dress shirt Jacob had changed into, probably while she and Ambrosia had been getting ready.

Andrew nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, the place I have in mind for dinner is nice. While it isn't black tie or anything they would probably have a thing or two to say if the boys walked in shirtless." Ambrosia couldn't help, but laugh at that along with Aniela and Jacob. Even she knew that propriety was something that formal places took seriously.

Their quiet laughter was interrupted as the other two boys walked into the living room. They must have been changing in another room, Ambrosia mused as she took their new appearances in. Quil was now wearing a dark red shirt that was almost as dark as the blood diamonds that hung from her throat. Embry was in a similar shirt as both Jacob and Quil, his a storm cloud grey that stood out against his dark tawny skin and hair. Ambrosia couldn't help but notice how well the shirt fit Embry; all of them really (even if they had to unbutton the wrist cuffs to allow the sleeves to fit correctly). Their lean muscled filled out the shirts in a way that Ambrosia had to appreciate - these weren't the bodies of children. No, these were men who were in the beginning of their prime.

Noticing Embry's eyes focused on her Ambrosia quickly looked away as the odd feeling that always seemed to arise around him returned to the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard as she continued to feel his gaze on her, it seemed to burn her skin, making her neck prickle with awareness.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Andrew asked glancing at those around him. "Good, then let's head out."

The group followed him, Ambrosia taking a deep breath of crisp air as they stepped onto the porch. The air was significantly cooler than earlier when they had sat outside, but it didn't lessen the sense of peace she felt from being out in it. They moved toward a large vehicle and Ambrosia felt her stomach clench at the thought of ridding in the contraption, she was still reeling from her first experiences with the machines.

A deep breath for courage and she strode alongside Aniela to the vehicle. She started as a warm hand fell on her lower back. Glancing behind her she was met with Embry's reassuring smile. "Go ahead, you'll be fine." Strangely comforted by his word Ambrosia took another fortifying breath and stepped up into the machine, taking a seat in the back beside Quil. Moments later she was joined by Embry, him and Quil sufficiently taking up the majority of the space that had once been available.

"Where are we going exactly? "Aniela asked from the front of the car.

"A friend told me about a fantastic sea food and steak restaurant in Port Angeles. Figured we'd go and see if it really is as good as he says." Andrew replied as he took a turn that had Ambrosia grabbing onto the nearest-thing available to steady herself – or in this case – Embry's leg.

"Sounds good, I'm staved." Quil joked making her laugh softly as she thought about all the food he'd eaten just an hour ago while they watched the films.

… … …

The drive was too long in Ambrosia's opinion, and she was extremely thankful as she took Embry's offered hand and her feet touch the solid cement rock. She looked up with a faint smile of thanks at Embry and released his hand to straighten her dress a little. Andrew led them into the restaurant and they were greeted with not only a variety of appetizing scents, but also a charming smile from a young man behind a podium.

Ambrosia couldn't help herself as she gazed around the nice dining room of the restaurant while Andrew requested a table for six. The whole way to the table she continued to take in the lively surroundings smiling a little at the numerous groups of people who were eating, talking and laughing. The mood in the place was exciting to her, everyone seemed so happy and it seemed to be infecting everyone in the restaurant.

They sat at a rounded table in the corner toward the back of the restaurant and were given menus before the waiter showed up. As everyone placed an order for their drinks Ambrosia continued to let her eyes wander the decorated establishment. She had never been to a modern restaurant, but she could tell by the décor that this was considered an elegant place. The patrons seated at tables around the room were dressed in varying degrees of formal clothes and the shined silverware clinked softly against plates and bowls as soft music played in the background.

"Ooh, everything looks so good. What are you getting?" Aniela asked Jacob from Ambrosia's left.

"Steak" Jacob replied as if it was the only option.

Seeing the other occupants of the table looking at the menus in front of them Ambrosia followed suit and picked up the embroidered folded menu. Scanning the foods she felt her mouth water at the detailed descriptions under each entrée. It all seemed decadent compared to the sweet breads and fruit she was given at the castle and most of it reminded her of the food she ate before she was brought to the Volturi. Each dish seemed fit for a festival or celebration. Everything looked delicious and she was having a bit of a problem trying to pick one thing that appealed to her more than anything else.

"Do you know what you're getting?"

Ambrosia looked to her right and shook her head at Embry. "Everything looks so appetizing that I can't decide."

Embry's deep chuckle made her flush a bit, but he leaned over and pointed to one of the dishes on the menu. "If you're not quite sure what you want this may be good; you get steak, potatoes, shrimp and rice. A little of everything."

She smiled at him and read over the suggested dish. It did sound good and with this at least she could try a little of each. "Thank you. I think I will." Embry returned her smile. "What are you going to get?"

His smile turned into a grin as he replied, "Steak with sautéed mushrooms."

"Me too," Quil piped up from the other side of Embry, a smile on his face as well. "Though without the mushrooms – eating fungus just isn't right!"

Ambrosia laughed with the rest of the table and sipped the water the waiter brought her. She stayed quiet as they started to talk with each other, only speaking to place her order when the waiter came back to find out what they wanted. She enjoyed listening to Aniela, Jacob, Quil and Embry share stories and talk about their everyday lives. It was the most normal thing she had done in many years; it made her feel like she was part of a society again – not just another person going through the motions in the castle. She smiled at Aniela, noticing again how much more alive she looked after just a couple of days away from the castle. Ambrosia was pleased at the improvement of Aniela's health and spirit.

It wasn't until the food was delivered that Ambrosia focused on something other than the stories being told. The plate was enormous – bigger than her head – and she wasn't sure it could be considered a single meal for one person. The food piled on the pottery steamed with heat and the smells wafting to Ambrosia made her mouth water. She glanced to those beside her and laughed at the look on Embry's face.

"I think you may be salivating on the table." She said to him.

He looked at her for a moment before ginning widely. "I think you may be right, and I think you just made a joke."

She flushed a little under his amused grin and returned it with a slight smile of her own. "Humor is one of the oldest forms of art and is older than I am."

He chuckled at her and then promptly began to inhale his food. Ambrosia stared in surprise as Embry and, as she glanced around the table, Quil and Jacob ate their food. They didn't seem to take a break to breathe in between bites.

"You get used to it sadly," Aniela drew Ambrosia's attention. "They always eat like this, though maybe not as fervently as this."

"I would like to point out," Andrew spoke up, with a chuckle as he also watched the three teen boys eat. "Not all men eat like that."

"Hey," Jacob said around a mouthful of steak. "We aren't your average men."

"You got that right." Aniela mumbled quietly to Ambrosia making her laugh. The looks the boys sent the two made the pair laugh harder – apparently Aniela wasn't quiet enough and they heard her.

The table quieted down after that as everyone ate their food. Taking advantage of the quiet, Andrew turned his attention to Aniela and Jacob.

"So," he began setting down his fork, "I was thinking of taking a little time off of work. You know, until everything is settled down again and back to normal."

"You mean until we're sure the Volturi aren't going to retaliate." Aniela said, it wasn't a question, they all knew why Andrew was really taking time off.

"Yes." He answered honestly, "That and because Ayden and the others decided that it was time for a visit."

"Ayden is your brother right?" Jacob questioned the two.

"Why?" Aniela asked Andrew. She was surprised, it wasn't that she didn't like her other brothers, but since they were so much older than her they weren't as close as she and Andrew were. Add the fact that the siblings didn't even live on the same continent made family-get-togethers few and far between.

"Well Ayden said it had been a long time since the whole Pierce family had been together, but I think it has more to do with their guilt over the fact that none of them truly took me seriously when I called them to ask their help before the Volturi came." There was a hint of bitterness in Andrew's voice that shocked her. She had never heard it there before, Andre was the hothead in the family, Andrew was the sweet, kind-hearted nurse.

"Anyway," Andrew said, waving a dismissing hand, "It really doesn't matter. Ayden decided it was time for a family reunion and you know that when big brother speaks his word is law." He shook his head as did Aniela, both siblings knew how headstrong their oldest brother was – if he said something he expected it to be done. Aniela always suspected it was due to the fact that Ayden owned and ran his own business and he was used to barking orders.

"Great." She smiled thinly, taking another bite of her food.

"Hey," Embry spoke up. "Think of it this way, Jacob can finally meet the rest of your brothers now."

She laughed at the look that came over Jacob's face at the mention of meeting the rest of her brothers. He looked pale, his dark skin turning a clammy green tint under his collar. Andrew and Quil both chuckled at his expression, too.

"Oh don't worry." She took his hand trying to reassure him. "They will love you, I'm sure."

"Well, all except Andre probably." Andrew said, shutting up when Aniela shot him a glare.

"Why? What makes you think Andre won't like me?" Jacob asked sounding a little panicked.

Aniela wasn't sure what to tell him. Her middle brother was a bit of a hothead and had never thought that anyone she had hung out with was good enough, whether they were men or not. She thought it was mostly because he was scared about her being rejected if anyone had ever found out about the family secret.

All her siblings had worried about it, had tried everything in their power when they still lived close to keep her sheltered so she wouldn't experience the heart break their mother had. Even after they had moved away and started their own families they tried to keep her from feeling like an outcast, no one other than the siblings knew what Aniela was – they hadn't told their wives or their children since all of them, so far, had had boys.

But Aniela knew that even if they were to find out that it wouldn't matter how they reacted. She smiled over at Jacob, it wouldn't matter because she had found her place in life and had found people that accepted her with no hesitation.

"Andre is the 'bad boy' in the family," She told Jacob, "It goes against his nature to ever approve of anything. He likes to think he's a rebel. I just think he had middle child syndrome." Andrew laughed at her description of their brother, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that and he will want to test you to see if you're good enough for Aniela." He added.

"Oh." Jacob said, not looking any less green than before.

"I think you are perfect for each other." All eyes turned to Ambrosia who had spoken. The nymph was looking at Jacob and Aniela, a soft smile touching the corner of her lips. "If my opinion counts for anything."

Aniela couldn't help but smile at the other girl. She knew that Ambrosia only spoke the truth and hearing her say that made Aniela's heart warm.

Reaching over she squeezed the ethereal girl's hand in thanks and turned her smile up at Jacob who looked touched by what Ambrosia had said. "Thank you. It does matter to me."

After they had finished dinner the group piled back into the truck and returned home. Ambrosia sighed contentedly as she perched on the end of the couch. She couldn't remember a time she was so full. The food had been delicious and her eyes had been bigger than her stomach and she was paying for it now.

Both Aniela and Andrew seemed to be in equal states as she was, while Jacob, Quil and Embry were acting as if they had merely eaten a snack. She shook her head as the three reclined on the couch talking about what they wanted Aniela to make for breakfast in the morning.

"Well," Andrew said stretching his arms above his head, "I have to work the next three days before I can get my time off. It's off to bed for me."

"Night Andrew." Aniela said, accepting the kiss to her forehead from him.

"G'night." The boys chorused.

"Sleep well," Ambrosia added as he made his way up stairs.

"What do you want to do now?" Quil asked the group. Ambrosia looked at the others as they decided what they wanted to do.

"If you do not mind I think I will take a walk outside." She said and stood up.

"Alright let me get changed." Aniela said standing as well.

She waved the other girl down. "No it is alright, you do not need to come with me. You are tired and I will be fine on my own." She shook her head as Aniela started to protest. "I will be safe. I find myself needing sometime on my own to think about some things anyway."

She could tell by the look on the raven haired girls face that she didn't like it but Ambrosia simply smiled when she nodded and walked to the back door. Stepping into the crisp night Ambrosia took a deep breath, loving how the smell of the fertile forest seemed to fill her body and lift her soul.

It had been too long since she had been able to enjoy the wilderness in all its glory. In Romania she had the Carpathian Mountains to explore and frolic in. She thought back to the time she'd spent walking the dark, dense forest. It had been the closest she'd come to being back home, in Greece where the warm weather had always called for her and her siblings to frolic in celebration of nature.

Trailing a finger over the trees as she passed she drew farther and farther into the forest, her feet bare and her toes digging into the cold soil. It was cool, but there was no snow falling and even if there had been Ambrosia wouldn't have cared. Her mind was focused on the feeling of fresh air in her lungs, the burn of the cold awakening a part in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. As she continued to wander farther in to the heart of the forest the first drop touched her arm.

Rain. It was cool and instantly goose bumps arose on her flesh. She stopped walking and stood still, letting the rain wash over her. As another drop, then another, touched her she felt her body begin to hum. It had been decades since she'd felt the rain on her skin. In Italy the masters had never let her out during the rain storms. It had almost killed her the first time she was shut in her room while it rained outside her window.

The rain began to fall faster and as she watched it Ambrosia slipped out of her dress, letting the light material fall to the forest floor before picking it up and draping it over a low hanging tree branch. Without the dress the rain kissed every part of her naked body. It exhilarated her, exciting her to a point she hadn't been since she'd been in Romania.

The rain called to her on a primal level, she was a Hyade. Rain was her element.

Feeling free for the first time in many years Ambrosia let out a cry of delight and began to dance. She let her soul lead her steps, her movement as fluid and graceful as the tide. Her arms waved through the air, her feet stepped lightly and her body swayed and twisted with her joy. There in the middle of the forest with the rain running down her body Ambrosia felt truly and completely free for the first time in over a thousand years.

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 13. I hope you liked it and again, I am so sorry for the wait. Hope people are still reading this.**


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know most of you probably want to throw things at me for being so neglectful, but I can only try and make up for it by updating. In case anyone didn't know **I have started editing previously posted chapters – most revisions are minor, but Chapter 2 has been changed quite a bit and should be reread so you know how it's changed the storyline.** Alright I'll stop blabbing, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
In Her Element **

Aniela paced in front of the kitchen door, her eyes going to the window with each pass she made. Ambrosia had left twenty minutes ago and it had begun to rain. She was worried. Ambrosia didn't know the forest around the house, she wasn't familiar with the area. Ambrosia could be lost, hurt or freezing to death for all she knew.

When she had asked to go for a walk alone Aniela had be hesitant to agree, they had just escaped the castle and who was to know if the Volturi were just waiting to attack again. It wasn't safe to go out alone, but then Ambrosia had given her a pleading look that had twisted her heart. She couldn't say no to the girl, she knew Ambrosia probably needed sometime alone to take everything in. Embry hadn't been happy, he had voiced his opinion of the dangers after Ambrosia left, but had settled down when she pointed out that everything was new to Ambrosia, and that she probably just needed some space to sort through all that had happened in the short time since their escape.

But then it had started to rain and Aniela had felt the worry she'd pushed down rise back up. There was no telling if Ambrosia was hurt out there and waiting for help or if she'd found some kind of shelter from the water that was pouring from the sky. Guilt began to twist in her gut along with the nerves she'd been feeling. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to Ambrosia after everything she'd done to get her back to Forks.

Turning to the kitchen table she looked to the three teens who were seated around it. Embry looked even more worried than she did, his whole body trembling with his suppressed emotion. It looked like he was about to come undone and charge out the door.

"I think we should go look for her." She spoke, nodding out the window. "The rain is coming down pretty hard and I don't know if she is familiar enough with the area to find her way back."

Almost as soon as she'd spoken the words Embry was up and out of his chair, standing beside her. Obviously he agreed.

"We'll go look," Jacob said standing as well. "But you stay here, I don't want you out in this weather."

Aniela shook her head, she loved Jacob and knew that he only had her best interests at heart, but she wasn't going to be treated like a porcelain doll. She had made it out of the castle relatively unscathed, the rain storm outside was nothing compared to that. "No Jacob, I'm coming. She's my friend and I want to make sure she's alright."

Jacob looked at her hard, but crumbled as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and pleaded. With a sigh he relented and she couldn't hide the small triumphant smile that touched her lips as he went to fetch her coat for her.

"Man, you've got him whipped." Quil shook his head with a grin in her direction. She laughed in return.

"You will be too one day, just you wait."

"Ok, let's go." Embry said, practically vibrating with his anxiousness as Jacob helped her into her rain jacket.

"Calm down dude, jeeze." Quil muttered as he opened the door.

Instantly the group was battered by the storm raging outside, the rain pelting them and creating a puddle on the kitchen floor even before they got onto the back porch. Aniela shielded her eyes, the rain water stinging them with its iciness. She sighed thankfully when her hood was pulled up, effectively blocking the downpour, smiling at Jacob as he released her hood and took her hand in his.

"Alright, she couldn't have gotten too far. But with this rain it will be harder to track her." Jacob reasoned as they walked across the back yard and toward the tree line.

"I think it would be best if we all stayed human so she isn't startled if we happen across her." Quil said, getting nods of agreement from the other boys.

"Yeah, good idea."

Aniela huddled close to Jacob as they continued to make their way deeper into the forest. They had already passed the shelter off to the side and still they went deeper. She had never been this far into the forest except for the first time she wandered over into La Push and it had been daylight then. Now with night hanging over the trees every shadow looked deeper, every noise more amplified than they had before. Thankfully with the thick trees creating a canopy of woven branches above them the rain wasn't quite as heavy as before.

It was another few minutes before another noise beside the falling rain sounded from up ahead. They all stopped and Aniela could see the three teens around her trying to figure out what it was and pinpoint where the sound had come from. It sounded again and Embry suddenly broke away from the group and ran to the left where the sound came from. Jacob called to Embry and pulled Aniela as he and Quil went after their friend.

… … …

Embry's heart was pounding, he'd heard Ambrosia shout. Was she hurt? Scared? The possibilities of what could have happened to her while she'd been out in the storm rushed through his head as his feet carried him across the damp ground toward his target. He knew that the others were behind him, though having trouble keeping up due to his speed.

The shout sounded again and Embry's heart seemed to freeze in his chest with the thought of what could make Ambrosia cry out. As he got closer he noticed something hanging from one of the branches of a nearby tree. It was the dress Ambrosia had worn to dinner, its aqua blue color darker, heavy with the rain water it had soaked up.

"That's Ambrosia's." Aniela panted as she and the others came to a stop next to him. He nodded, he already knew that. What he didn't know was where the owner of the dress was.

"Why'd she take it off I wonder?" Quil looked at around at them. Embry was asking himself the same question. He didn't know if he was more intrigued, worried or confused over the fact that Ambrosia seemed to have stripped out of her clothes.

All thoughts fled however as another shout reached them. It was close, coming from a little bit ahead of them. Again he was on the move, his feet reacting before his brain even registered the action. Struggling though a group of close growing trees he broke through and froze – struck dumb by the sight before him.

Bare skin.

That's all he saw. He heard the others come up behind him, but he didn't care. He could only focus on the woman in front of him. He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He couldn't breathe and his throat went completely dry. There in front of him was Ambrosia in all her glory, not a stich covering her.

Bare caramel skin kept him entranced. The drops of rain dancing over her naked body, kissing her slim stomach, drew his eyes as they dripped off her. He forced his dry throat to swallow as he felt his body stir at the sight she created.

It took him a moment, but when he was able to pull his eyes away from her nakedness Embry realized that Ambrosia was dancing and she looked different. Her lithe body curved as she jumped and turned, her arms thrown away from her sides and her hair clinging to her wet skin. She looked the happiest he'd ever seen her. No, she looked more than happy, she looked elated. But more than that, the biggest difference was the glow to her.

It wasn't from her happiness, he realized with a start. No, Ambrosia was literally glowing. Her skin had a blue tint to it that seemed to radiate an inner light that surrounded her. She was actually glowing blue, the blue of the tropical oceans he'd only seen on TV and in movies. Not only that, but her eyes seemed to be liquid, their unusual color looked alive, swirling and dancing along with her. She truly looked ethereal. A true nymph in all her glory.

"What is going on?" He heard Aniela whisper from beside him. He was helpless to do nothing more than shrug along with the others.

"I've no idea."

"Ambrosia!" Aniela called as she moved toward the dancing nymph. Instantly Ambrosia's eyes found them. Again Embry was stuck by how they seemed to glow from the inside out.

"Ambrosia, what are you doing? You're going to catch your death out here!" Aniela continued.

Her words didn't seem to concern the happy nymph though, as she grabbed Aniela's hands and, with a gleeful laugh, pulled her along as she continued to dance.

"Join me!" She cried happily. It seemed that Ambrosia's happiness was contagious as after a few mmoments Aniela also let out a laugh and willingly skipped around with the nymph.

Embry, Jacob and Quil just watched the two girls as they had their impromptu celebration, confusion written all over their faces.

"I…I…I am so confused." Quil mumbled looking from the two dancing girls to Embry and Jacob. The two nodded in return.

"Me too, but I'm not letting this go on for much longer." Jacob said moving toward the two girls. "Niels! Come on, we're going back to the house. It's too cold out here." He called, pulling Aniela into his arms.

Embry felt a slight pang at how easily the dark haired girl settled into his friend's arms. Taking a deep breath he bolstered his strength and moved toward Ambrosia. His heart stuttered a little as she met his eye, her face radiant with the pure joy he could see radiating from it. She looked almost like a completely different person.

"Why don't we go inside?" He asked over the rain, reaching his hand out to her, not quite confident enough to actually take the liberty to touch her. The answering smile she gave him in return made his heart skip again, and a smile creased his face as she placed her hand in his.

… … …

Ambrosia couldn't say what had come over her, other than the fact that the power of the rain had overloaded her usually unflappable willpower. The joy of being in her element overriding everything she had told herself about staying away from the teen in front of her. She only knew that in this moment, with the rain kissing her skin like never before, she wanted to accept what her body was telling her.

Taking his hand she used it to pull him toward her, the surprised look on his face telling her he was as surprised by the move as she was. Her lips found his as her body met his. Shivers raced up her spine at the contrast of his rain soaked clothes and the cool night air on her naked skin.

Embry's lips were soft, full in a way that was unusual for men, but still appealing. He stood frozen for a moment, still surprised by the sudden embrace, but soon his stance relaxed and his arms came around her. The feel of his warm body engulfing her made Ambrosia moan quietly and nestle even closer.

Her heart beat sounded in her head, and her blood seemed to rocket through her veins, but Ambrosia had never felt better. With her lips cushioned by Embry, her body folded into his and the rain pounding down upon them she felt right for the first time in her very long life.

Embry parted his lips and hers followed, a sigh of appreciation escaping her as his tongue touched hers. At the contact it seemed something in Embry snapped. His grip on her tightened and he pulled her off her feet into him. One of his hands fell to the curve of her rear as the other gripped the base of her neck.

The kiss deepened more than Ambrosia thought it was going to, but she found herself powerless to stop it. Being honest she didn't want to stop it. The things he was doing to her. Her body never felt more alive, more hot. Like she was going to go up in flames any second and his lips on hers only fanned the flames. Her arms moved to his shoulders, returning the intensity of his embrace, and her legs found purchase around his waist. She hoisted herself up against him, getting even closer than before.

It had been so long since she'd felt this out of control. When she and her siblings were young they used to frolic through the forests and fields enjoying their life and frivolity. If they happened upon a lone wanderer there was never any bashfulness in their nudity or if one of them chose to lay with the mortal. Sex was never a stigma, not like it had become in preset times, Ambrosia and her siblings reveled in their sensuality and didn't bat an eye at giving into their baser needs. Like she was doing now.

She was so lost in the kiss she didn't notice Embry had moved until her back hit the nearest tree. The rough feel of the bark scraping her skin made her shiver adding to the sensations already assaulting her body. She didn't care that the bark was probably abrading her skin the only thing she cared about was the man who had her pushed against it and what he was doing to her body.

"Embry? Ambrosia?"

Quil's voice made Ambrosia jump. She surfaced from the lustful haze she'd fallen into and looked at the young man holding her. He was breathing just as hard as she was, their chests pressed together with their gasps. His dark eyes seemed to be black, his pupils dilated with his hunger. A hunger she was sure was reflected in her own eyes.

"You guys ok?" Quil's voice sounded again, closer this time.

She slowly unwound her legs from Embry's waist and waited for him to set her down. He seemed reluctant, but after a moment he stepped back and allowed her bare feet to touch the damp earth. His hands had yet to let go of her waist and hers hadn't released his shoulders.

"Embry! Ambrosia!"

Embry's face flashed with annoyance at the call, before he bellowed back, "Yeah! We're fine."

Biting her bottom lip Ambrosia finally let her hands slide down Embry's shoulders, over his well-developed chest and fall to her sides. "We should probably head in."

"Yeah, let's go." Embry replied, surprising her by taking her hand into his and leading her toward the house. He grabbed her now drenched dress from where it hung on the bran and quickly wrung it out before helping her into the waterlogged fabric.

The way the wet material clung to her lush body did nothing to calm his already raging lust. Swallowing thickly he didn't say anything, simply offered his hand to her. When she took it they shared a brief smile.

Hand and hand they made their way back to the house and were greeted with large fluffy towels from Aniela. Once everyone was relatively dried off they moved back to the living room.

"Well," Quil said breaking the silence, "I think I should probably head home. Claire is coming over for a visit tomorrow and she requires more energy than you'd think to keep up with."

Embry knew that was his cue to leave with Quil, but he was having a hard time bringing himself to agree. He didn't want to leave Ambrosia. He was worried that she'd talk herself into keeping him at arm's length again and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the distance. Not after having tasted her and seeing the wild passion she kept hidden behind her ethereal eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he didn't want her trying to tell herself any different.

Unfortunately Quil seemed to have other ideas. "Embry, we really should leave. You know your mom isn't going to be happy you were out this late to begin with, you don't want to make it any worse."

Quil's reasoning was sound, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Yeah, I know."

Aniela, Jacob and Ambrosia walked to the front door with them to see them off for the night. Quil had already made his way down the steps and was waiting by the car. Embry was aware that his friend was waiting for him, but he made no move to leave the porch. Instead he gave into his urge to turn to Ambrosia. The animal inside him howled at him to throw her over his shoulder and take her home with him. Knowing that course of action probably wouldn't go over well he did the next best thing. He kissed her.

Her eyes widened slightly, but that was all he saw before he melded his lips to hers. The kiss was nowhere as intense or long as their first, but it was by no means any less passionate. Their lips parted far sooner than he would have like, but a swell of pure male pride filled him as he took in Ambrosia's glazed eyes and slightly swollen lips. Giving her one last quick peck and a soft bid goodnight Embry finally found the will to leave for the night.

… … …

Stunned, Ambrosia stood on the porch and watched as the car disappeared from view. Her fingers continually brushed her lips. They still tingled from the searing kiss Embry and departed with. It rendered her speechless and seemed to have fired her normal brain functions.

She wasn't aware that she had been standing and staring at nothing until Aniela cleared her throat. Glancing over her shoulder she met both Aniela's and Jacob's amused gazes. Heat immediately infused her face. She had never been shy about such displays before in her life. Then again she had never felt how she did around Embry before in her life either.

"You guys are too cute." Aniela gushed as she pulled her into the house. "I knew Embry liked you."

Ambrosia smiled softly at her only friend and could felt a giddiness fill her stomach. "He is unlike any many I have met before." She murmured after a moment, much to Aniela's delight – who squealed softly and embraced her.

After bidding good night to the couple she made her way to her room and prepared for bed as she did every night. Only this night she found that the small smile wouldn't leave her face for anything and she couldn't help but think of the dark-eyed shape-shifter who put it there as she fell asleep.


End file.
